Cómo enamorar a tu Hokage por accidente
by beartes
Summary: Al menos él asumía que el cosquilleo en el estomago, la curiosidad repentina e incesante por la anatomía ajena y la constante invasión en sus pensamientos se trataba de un enamoramiento. En caso contrario estaría perdiendo la cabeza. Como Hokage,no se podía permitir volverse loco, sería muy irresponsable de él. Además, para alguien como ella, la negligencia no resultaba atractiva.
1. Feliz, feliz cumpleaños

**-I-**

Feliz, feliz cumpleaños

Itachi Uchiha, ex heredero de su clan, genio entre prodigios, leyenda viviente, el maestro de los secretos del Sharingan y, más recientemente, Godaime Hokage, podía decir con total seguridad que nunca había entendido qué tenía tan interesante eso de las relaciones románticas. Ni siquiera le había dedicado mucho tiempo al asunto, debatiendo casi como si de la cena se tratase si esa falta de interés en las mujeres era porque le atraían más los hombres o si simplemente tanto talento había cobrado su precio en ese aspecto

Hasta ese día

(Al menos Itachi asumía que el cosquilleo en el estomago, la curiosidad repentina e incesante por la anatomía ajena y la constante invasión en sus pensamientos se trataba de un enamoramiento. En caso contrario estaría perdiendo la cabeza y no se podía permitir volverse loco siendo Hokage, sería muy irresponsable por su parte)

Desde luego su apatía romántica no se debía a una falta de ofertas. De hecho, Itachi contaba con tres bases oficiales de fans, sin contar con _TodoUchihas,_ fanaticas obsesionadas con todo miembro medianamente atractivo de su clan. Dichas bases eran _Las Comadrejas,_ sus seguidoras más fieles y persistentes (Emi, su líder, le acosaba desde la tierna edad de los cinco años. Ella, en aquel entonces, tenía once. Las cosas habían cambiado poco desde entonces.); _Donde caben dos caben tres,_ que consistía en parejas abiertas a admitir a su Hokage más querido en su relación (Que estaba desgraciadamente liderada por Izumo y Kotetsu, la pareja normalmente asignada a guardar la puerta de la Aldea que afirmaba que, como ya estaban acostumbrados a esperar de todas formas, esperarían por él.) y _Notice me, Kage-senpai,_ que era la primera base de fans en volverse internacional en el mundo ninja (tras conocer a su líder, 'La Encantadora Aiko', Itachi había decidido que el celibato no sonaba tan mal. No era todos los días cuando un hombre de casi dos metros como sólo los producían en Kumo que, sí, ahora era una mujer, muchas gracias, te pedía que le dieras un hijo. 'Kya, kya, todo por mi Ita-kun, kya kya') Pensándolo mejor, tal vez fuera precisamente el desproporcionado interés que parecía tener sexualmente lo que le repelía tanto.

Lo cual nos llevaba a nuestro problema actual. Al Godaime Hokage le gustaba alguien, una chica. Pero a Uchiha Itachi no le gustaba nadie en ese sentido, había llegado a los 23 años sin sentir esa clase de atracción, lo que venía a significar que no había pasado por ese tortuoso proceso llamado adolescencia y sus desbocadas hormonas. No que Itachi hubiera pasado de los 11 años a los 20 literalmente pero, en esa clase de cosas, bien podría haberlo hecho. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer o dónde meterse cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella.

(¿Dónde ponía las manos? ¿Siempre habían estado a sus lados, así, colgando de forma tan poco elegante? No podía decirle nada con esos brazos, sería horrible. Seguro que se qudaba mirando a sus estúpidos brazos muertos y era incapaz de escuchar nada de lo que decía con el horror de un Hokage con manos inservibles. ¿Tal vez si los moviera? Pero que hacía, ¿los cruzaba, delante o detrás? Juntaba las manos, las separaba, las ocultaba en sus bolsillos-oh, por Dios. Itachi sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. La vida ninja no dejaba tener unas manos muy atractivas y entre los callos del tanto, las shurikens, las pequeñas y múltiples cicatrices y esa horrible deformación que le había salido a su dedo indice tras tener que hacer tanto papeleo...definitivamente lo mejor era ocultarlas para que no las viera. Nunca.)

Había empezado tan inocentemente, además. Con el reporte de una misión. Ni siquiera era una misión de una alto rango, era una mera clase B con tan poca urgencia que hasta había dejado a sus subordinados descansar un día antes de ir a verle. Cuando la kunoichi del grupo pidió hablar con él a solas. en un principio, automaticamente asumió que se trataba de una confesión, cosa terminantemente prohibida (El asunto había sido tan frecuente que la primera ley que incorporó Itachi a su Aldea como Hokage fue la prohibición de declaraciones amorosas a tu dictador militar en horas de trabajo. Sólo esperaba que nadie le recordara como el Hokage acosado) Pero esa kunoichi en cuestión pertenecía al tristemente escaso grupo de kunoichi mentalmente sanas, así que la otorgó el beneficio de la duda.

(Itachi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Siendo un shinobi consciente de que los arrepentimientos eran el camino más corto a su tumba en su campo de trabajo, era decir mucho. Hablando de decir, ¿cómo se empezaba una conversación? Itachi era incapaz de recordarlo. Sabía que lo había tenodo que hacer en algún momento de su vida, tenía 23 años después de todo, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en las formas. ¿La tendría que saludar y dar las cortesías habituales? ¿Ir directamente al grano? ¿Esperar su respuesta impaciente y seguirla la corriente? ¿Hacer preguntas personales? Itachi no podía hacer preguntas personales a sus shinobis así como así, era su jefe y...Dios, nunca antes había pensado que socializar fuera tan complicado, ¿como es que no había caído en ello antes? Vamos, como para creer que le llamaban genio precisamente a él...)

-A-ano-Comenzó diciendo, con vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas de rojo. Itachi no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, no podía mandar a la princesa Hyuga así como así a la cárcel, los Hyuga le montarían un escándalo desproporcionado. Sólo pensandolo le daba una migraña increíble que no necesitaba. Hinata no podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos de su nerviosismo. -S-sé que es poco profesional de mi parte pero... -Itachi se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que, a pesar de las apariencias, Hyuga Hinata era una jounin de la hoja especializada en la búsqueda y asesinato de los ninjas más peligrosos para la Aldea y cuya mejor arma era, de hecho, su timidez. La subestimación era la mejor amiga de una kunoichi, después de todo. A pesar de la lógica, seguía teniendo efecto. Tal era el nivel de Hyuga Hinata. - F-feliz cumpleaños Hokage-sama- Sonrió dulcemente al impasible líder de la Hoja. Itachi no sabía a que venía tanta historia por algo tan insignificante como el aniversario de su nacimiento y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Además, su cumpleaños había sido hace días - ¡P-por favor, acepte este regalo!- Explotó por fin, haciendo una brusca reverencia y extendiendo un paquete expertamete envuelto. Lo más probable era que fuese un libro. Las mejillas de la chica ardían un furioso rojo con vergüenza por su propio balbuceo -De verdad...yo creo que le gustará. -Susurró extendiendo el paquete un poco más hacia el Hokage.

Con cierta precaución Itachi aceptó el regalo, volviendose a recordar que al igual que Kurenai, Yugao, Izumi y Anko, entre pocas, Hinata nunca había mostrado preferencia por un Uchiha o alguien en una posición de poder y, de hecho, estaba encaprichada con el jinchuruuki del kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Lentamente, desenvolvió el paquete con aprehensión, desvelando como sospechaba lo que parecía ser un libro. Se le cayó el alma al suelo cunado vio que le trataba de un album de fotos, seguramente lleno de imágenes de ella en...Itachi la ojeó discretamente. Hinata le miraba con timidez, esperando con paciencia su opinión pero sin poder evitar ciertos gestos nerviosos. No, Hyuga Hinata no era capaz de llenar un álbum de fotos con imágenes ilícitas en las que ella era la protagonista. Suspiró aliviado. Por otro lado, con un sensei que leía porno en publico y un desvergonzado como Inuzuka Kiba en su equipo, mucha de esa timidez tenía que haber desaparecido, al menos relacionado con estos temas. Itachi examinó sus sandalias altas, sus pantalones tal vez un poco más cortos de lo que el creía necesario y esa blusa ajustada que resaltaba tan elegantemente sus atributos. Según tenía entendido (O había sido forzado a entender, más bien. Shisui y Anko jamás debieron conocerse) Hinata tenía el mejor cuerpo de toda Konoha, un 12/10, sólo superado por la autonombrada 'diosa del sexo' Mitarashi y su enamorado. (Mucho menos formar esa clase de relación. Itachi no era el mismo desde entonces) Aún así. Itachi no tenía el menor interés en ver esa clase de-

Oh.

Itachi parpadeó hacia la cara decorada con barro y arañazos a partes iguales de su tonto hermano menor. Tenía el pelo lleno de hojas, ramas y pequeños rasguños por todo el cuerpo. En sus brazos, decorados por lo que enalgún momento fue una camiseta, descansaba el legendario Tora. Su testaruda y adorable expresión de molestia que llevaba años sin mostrar tan abiertamente, mucho menos a él, le devolvió la mirada.

-S-sé que es muy...invasivo de mi parte- Tartamudeó Hinata, encogiéndose ligeramente -Pero...-Absorto, Itachi pasó las hojas, viendo como su hermano crecía por segunda vez. Miles de momentos sacrificados por el bien de Konoha, capturados en pequeñas imagenes. Sasuke sonriendo, enfadado, huyendo de las fangirls, comiendo tomates como manzanas, a punto de hacer un Katon, con cara de interesante, con las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero,...

-De dónde has sacado todo esto- Itachi cerró de golpe el album, instintos ninjas borrando todo signo de nostalgia de su persona. Atravesó a Hinata con la mirada, incitándola a responder.

-Bueno...-Murmuró ella, evitando los ojos de su Hokage- Algunas las hice yo, como entrenamiento genin. Las más antiguas y las más recientes las tomé prestadas de los miembros del club 'TodoUchihas' -Visiblemente decepcionada, Hinata hizo una repentina pero grácil reverencia- Lo lamento mucho -Se disculpó, pensando que su regalo había conseguido ofender al hombre más impasible de las naciones ninja -Es sólo que...-buscó las palabras para explicarse -Yo quiero mucho a mi imouto y cuando está enfadada conmigo...ese sentimiento, le odio y pensé...pensé que Hokage-sama también debe amar mucho a Sasuke-kun -Divagó, parpadeando como para evitar que las lágrimas salaran sus mejillas -Sus ojos siempre son cálidos cuando le mira y cree que nadie le ve -Admitió en un susurro. Itachi contuvo el impulso de tragar fuerte. Su relación con Sasuke era...complicada, siempre había sido así. No era algo que se esforzara por ocultar. Sin embargo, desvelar tan desaprensivamente los sentimientos verdaderos de un shinobi era una habilidad muy peligrosa. Súbitamente más nerviosa que antes Hinata jugeteó con el final de su blusa - Hace tanto por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio que yo...simplemente quise hacer algo por usted -Levantando timidamente la mirada, Itachi vislumbro sus bonitos ojos brillar como perlas a traves de la tinta de su flequillo. Perla y obsidiana chocaron en un momento que pareció alargarse una eternidad. Fue el segundo quien acabó retrocediendo, prefiriendo llenar su visión con las fotos de su tonto hermanito menor.

-Yo...-Itachi frunció el ceño ligeramente, completamente sorprendido. Como sólo le había pasado en contadas ocasiones se veía completamente incapaz de articular una sola palabra. En su cabeza había un remolino de ideas y sensaciones, tan mezclados que eran imposible de descifrar. Se detuvo en una foto en particular, acariciandola delicadamente con la punta del dedo. En ella, Sasuke estaba sobre sus hombros, sonriendo tan amplio que se le formaban hoyuelos a la comisura de la boca y abrazando su cabeza con el descuido y cariño propio de los niños. Itachi tambien estaba sonriendo de manera más sutil, pero más que feliz estaba sereno, en paz. ¿Hace cuanto que se sintió de esa manera? De repente se vio abrumado al notar cómo la sonrisa de Sasuke era incompleta. Le faltaba el colmillo derecho. -Gracias - Tenía un ridiculo agujero en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con ojos negros brillantes y manos regordetas y siempre, siempre, siempre pegajosas con alguna sustancia que no debía haber tocado. La ausencia de ese pequeño diente de leche parecía sumamente importante en ese momento. -Simplemente, gracias

Itachi no sabría explicar porqué ese pequeño detalle le conmovió tanto, pero indudablemente lo hizo. Susurró con cuidado, sin despegar la vista del agujero en la dentadura de su Ototo. Se forzó a si mismo a expresar su gratitud, mirando fijamente a Hinata hasta que estuvo satisfecho. en respuesta, en vez de intimidarse como venía haciendo durante toda su visita, Hinata sonrió. Fue un gesto lento que quedó extrañamente grabado en su memoria, casi como si tuviera su doujutsu activado. Le sonrió con una genuina felicidad tan pura, tan sencilla que le recordó a Itachi a la de su hermano, inocencia brillando en un mundo lleno desengaño. Un hoyuelo apareció a un lado de su boca, asimétrico y encantador y sus ojos brillaban como si Itachi acabara de regalarle el mundo entero. La respiración quedó atrapada en los pulmones del Hokage más joven de Konoha. Por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de Itachi pareció parar por un latido que se le hizo interminable, sólo para galopar sin control contra su pecho.

Fue el principio del fin.

* * *

 **¡** **Itahina para todos! Como ya dije, shipeo a Hinata con la mayor** **í** **a de shinobis habidos y por haber y, al no haber encontrado inspiraci** **ó** **n para mis historias ya subidas, tengo miles a medias que he decidido publicar.** **¿** **Alguna gustara, no? Al menos eso creo.**

 **En fin, esperemos que pueda subir el siguiente capitulo del rewrite de un pequeño cambio (ahora me acuerdo porque no soy dada a titulos largos -y vaya que si 'el camino del ninja es duro (no me dejes recorrerlo solo)' no es algo cortito para nada) en la semana que viene o la siguiente y, ya que estoy, el segundo capitulo de Kintsugi también.**


	2. Enfermedad terminal

**-II-**

 **Enfermedad terminal**

Uchiha Itachi no estaba bien. Era algo bastante preocupante porque, como Hokage, no podía permitirse tener malos días, mucho menos una salud frágil. Y, a juzgar por sus esporádicas y severas arritmias, debía haber contraído una enfermedad terminal de alguna manera. Sin embargo, casi como una burla hacia su persona, todos sus exámenes médicos mostraban que estaba perfectamente sano. Había ido tanto al médico en las últimas semanas que Yamanaka Ino, su doctora asignada por alguna manipulación de la misma kunoichi, estaba medio convencida de que quería pedirla una cita. Conociéndose, seguramente fuera una enfermedad auto inmunitaria, difícil de detectar y casi imposible de curar. El problema era que Yamanaka Ino era la Reina Cotilla (TM) de Konoha y, minutos después de su salida de hospital, todos pensaban que su Hokage tenía mala salud. La situación había llegado a tal punto que toda la Aldea estaba paranoica de que su Hokage iba a caer fulminado por algún virus maligno en cualquier momento. Era agobiante y estresante, sobre todo porque sus fieles, fuertes y emocionalmente ineptos ANBU insistían en abrir puertas, cartas y cajones por él. Por no mencionar la intercepción de pergaminos, el cambio de su silla de despacho a una de ruedas (Que, por supuesto,era para que no se levantara) y, y esto era lo unico que Itachi apreciaba, la prohibición de todo miembro de un fanclub a su despacho. (Sí, Itachi había perdido la disponibilidad de más de un 37% de sus fuerzas shinobi pero valía _tanto_ la pena)

Así que ahí estaba Itachi, intentando convencer a su aldea de que no, no iba a morirse súbitamente y que, de hecho, exceptuando el malestar aleatorio, estaba tan sano como un árbol de Hashirama. Caminaba por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha en pleno festival de primavera, viendo con cierta adoración y orgullo como su aldea interactuaba con felicidad e inocencia. Los niños correateaban por los sitios, gritando burlas infantiles y sueños desmesurados. Los viejos se quejaban, bastones en alto con indignación cómica y sonrisa reticente queriendo dibujarse en sus arrugados rostros. Los ninjas se deslizaban, de azotea a azotea, de sombra a sombra, como agua colándose por rendijas en medio de la multitud, los puestos de comida se llenaban de gente maravillándose por probar un platillo u otro y los pequeños puestos de juegos podían distinguirse por la alborotada multitud que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, su imagen favorita era la de los genins, con sus senseis detrás de ellos y sus siempre cómicas discusiones. Acusaciones, gritos, jutsus fallidos, desastres andantes y comedia ambulante, todo seguido por un jounin que se debatía entre la preocupación, la vergüenza y la risa.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que Tactics es una obra maestra! Me da igual la pompa que le hayan dado los publicitas a Paradise, ¡Tactics es insuperable!-Y cómo no, la ruidosa voz de su mejor amigo a sus espaldas, discutiendo ruidosamente con su desagradable novia sobre el mejor Icha Icha sin vergüenza alguna

-Sólo dices eso porque todos los Uchiha tenéis un fetiche sadomaso que sois incapaces de ocultar. -Anko sonrió como el gato que se comió la liebre, el pájaro y, ya que estaba, los peces koi de su madre- ¿No es eso cierto, _amo_? -Para el creciente horror de Itachi, que de verdad no quería saber nada de la relación de su primo, Shisui miro a Anko con parpados caídos. Sus ojos negros parecían arder con deseo. El Hokage aceleró el paso.

-Sabes que no te permito esa clase de insolencia, _esclava_ \- Murmuró de una forma que Itachi jamás quería oír. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él el mejor amigo sin ninguna noción de privacidad o pudor que había encontrado a su desvergonzada media naranja? -Veo que te tendré que castigar. -No había hecho nada en su vida para merecer eso, ser ninja no contaba. Tal vez fue por esa ocasión en la que no avisó a su padre cuando le cagó un pájaro encima justo antes de una visita del Sandaime. Inocentemente pensó que se había dado cuenta que tenía una cagarruta gigante en medio del pelo, pero no. Su padre era, por una vez, ajeno a su desgracia.

(Por suerte el Sandaime no comentó sobre ello. Sasuke, por otro lado,…)

-Comparar dos Icha Icha- Se interpuso la voz de alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba- Es como ver a tu hermana desnuda. Innecesario y muy desagradable.-Porque, si alguien era experto en Icha Icha, ese era Hatake Kakashi. Itachi cerró los ojos en luto de la pérdida de su escueta inocencia, que tan cuidadosamente había guardado por todos estos años. O lo que quedaba de ella, que era más bien poco -Hokage-sama -Saludó con dos dedos y ni una pizca de respeto.

-Kakashi-senpai, no deseo hablar de literotica en un día tan bonito como hoy.

-Ah, en ese caso -Murmuró Kakashi, aparentemente cediendo ante su líder- Me veo en la obligación de recordarle que Icha Icha es una obra de arte avanzada a su tiempo, trágicamente menospreciada por sus temas polémicos y la desfachatez con la que refleja la vid-

-¡K-kakashi-sensei!

Itachi se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando ocultar a sus paranoicos subordinados su repentina arritmia y la sensación de vértigo que lo acababa de pillar completamente desprevenido. Respiró regularmente con precisión, reacio a dar cualquier muestra de malestar. Testarudamente, no giró la cabeza para comprobar el origen de la voz, prefiriendo centrarse en un par de niños jugando con máscaras de animales. Continuó andando, como el resto de su maleducada compañía que parecía no tener el menor interés de pararse ante la voz que les llamaba. Itachi contuvo el irracional sentimiento de irritación que pareció embaucarlo. Era exagerado, tanto Anko como Kakashi eran notorios por su falta de cortesía y nunca le había molestado hasta ese punto antes.

-Ah, mi adorable alumna -Sonrió con su único ojo visible Kakashi una vez que la chica les hubiera alcanzado-¿Ocurre algo?

-Kakashi-sensei, se dejó su libro en- Oh, Hokage-sama, no lo vi -Incapaz de evitar por más tiempo la conversación Itachi se giró a saludar a Hyuga Hinata. No se sentía demasiado bien. Las manos le sudaban y la boca se le había secado. Además, estaba firmemente convencido que salir a pasear con el gorro del Hokage era horriblemente pretencioso de su parte y no quería que pensara de él como arrogante. - Me alegra mucho ver que tiene buena salud - Nada más girarse Itachi, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Itachí se quedó mirándola.

(Era asquerosamente hermosa, tanto que estaba tentado a activar su sharingan para inmortalizar su rostro en su memoria)

Y siguió mirándola.

(Tenía las cejas ligeramente largas, curvadas y expresivas. Jamás había considerado que algo como las cejas pudiera ser considerado atractivo pero el intenso índigo sobre su blanca piel era sobrecogedor.)

Y seguía haciéndolo.

(Itachi todavía recordaba esa sonrisa, asimétrica, capaz de iluminarle el rostro. Cuando sonreía, parecía que no había nadie más feliz en el mundo. Sus ojos parecían iluminarse por dentro, casi como dos Lunas, y su boca desvelaba una dentadura perfecta tras unos labios carnosos)

Y seguía.

(No era bella en el sentido tradicional de las otras. Ese sentido descarado de labios rojos y ojos perfilados con sonrisas ruidosas y gestos femeninos. Era hermosa como una flor, simplemente era, e Itachi no quería despegar sus ojos de ella nunca)

-...¿H-hay algún problema?- Preguntó confusa Hinata, borrando la sonrisa para sustituirla por confusión. Itachi, por su parte, había descubierto que parpadear era una función innecesaria y que, como shinobi, podía prescindir de ella. Podías perderte muchas cosas en un parpadeo. Un ataque, un cambio de dirección, un sello, la aparición de un ángel vestido de rojo y con estrellas en la mirada,… Cosas que, en definitiva, tenía que contemplar.

-¿Kakashi dejó su libro?- Se escuchó la extrañada voz de Anko. Itachi la ignoró, como no había sido capaz de hacerlo momentos antes. Tenía cosas mucho más relevantes en las que centrarse

-Hmmm- Kakashi le mandó una perezosa mirada -Eso parece. Muchas gracias, Hinata, por cosas como esta eres mi alumna favorita. -Le volvió a sonreír a la chica, que, roja como la grana, reclamó suavemente a su sensei para que no la avergonzara en público. Itachi entrecerró ligeramente los ojos en dirección a su antiguo capitán, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. En el campo de batalla. Con un símbolo distinto en la frente. - Dime, ¿lo leíste?

-¡S-sensei!

Lo cual era bastante preocupante. Debía añadir repentinos cambios de humor a sus síntomas. La lista crecía y crecía. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en las miradas furtivas que alternaba Shisui entre su paralizado mejor amigo y la reciente jounin a su lado. Debía admitir que Hyuga sabía cómo vestirse para un festival. Con ese ajustado qipao corto con aperturas en el escote y a los laterales, estaba atrayendo más de una mirada. Aun así, Itachi _jamás_ se había quedado mirando a una mujer, por más elegante que se vistiera. No obstante, Shisui estaba convencido que Itachi había vuelto a su yo de cinco años que se negaba a parpadear cuando se trataba de Sasuke, no vaya a ser que se perdiera un momento

(Lo cual era bastante inquietante. La última vez que pasó, se había montado un revuelo enorme porque uno de los primos Uchiha pensó que los ojos rojos de Itachi, irritados y más secos que toda Suna, eran por el sharingan. Fugaku, por supuesto, alardeó de su heredero de cinco años con sharingan ya activo delante de Hyuga Hiashi, entre todas las personas. La cosa no acabó demasiado bien)

-¿Ni un poquito? Anda, a mí no me puedes engañar. Sé que quieres saber cuál es la historia de Koneko

-¡N-no es...n-no es cierto!

-Debo continuar con mi paseo.-Interrumpió con algo de brusquedad Itachi. Por alguna razón, Kakashi tuvo la sensación de que su vida corría el riesgo de ser incinerada por llamas negras. Violentamente -Ha sido un placer verles, Kakashi-senpai. Hinata- Itachi se quedó con la boca abierta por un segundo más del necesario, presa del pánico. ¿Cómo se dirigía a Hinata? ¿Hinata-donno? No, muy formal, aunque de alguna forma se sentiría más en paz consigo mismo si demostraba a Hinata que no era de ninguna manera arrogante y que les consideraba iguales. El donno dejaría en claro su punto de vista con una sutileza que le agradaba. Aun así, era terriblemente distante. ¿Hinata-chan? Eso sería muy atrevido de su parte. Aunque la hubiera llamado así cuando era niña. Una adorable niña de mejillas como manzanas, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo adorable que había sido siempre? -Hinata-Repitió sin ninguna expresión para la creciente confusión del resto y la claridad de Shisui - Pero, por algún motivo, llamarla Hinata-chan le parecía la cosa más vergonzosa en el mundo. ¿Hinata-san? Demasiado impersonal, genérico. No que pensara de Hinata de forma distinta del resto de sus ninjas, eso sería muy poco profesional, pero...- san. Hinata-san

-¿Hokage-sama?-El mencionado contuvo una mueca. Y el impulso de cerrar los ojos. No quería perderse ningún gesto, por más fugaz que fuera, que cruzara la cara de esa kunoichi en particular. No, espera, en general. De ninguna kunoichi. O shinobi, Itachi no era machista, no. Los machistas no atraían a las mujeres inteligentes y cultas como Hi- En general. Porque Hinata era para él exactamente como el resto de-

-Itachi -A veces se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No venía a cuento, no tenía ningún sentido y estaba volviendo la situación incómoda para todos los involucrados. -Llámame Aticha.

...¿Acababa de decir mal _su propio nombre_? Oh Dios mío, lo más probable es que tuviera un cáncer terminal comiéndole en ese mismo instante las pocas neuronas que parecían funcionar en su cerebro. Su única consolación era que, en tal caso, no le quedaba mucho por vivir con la humillación en tal precarias condiciones. O al menos no sería consciente

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hok...Itachi-sama?

Su nombre sonaba como un aleluya proveniente de una boca tan dulce.

-Mejor que nunca –Acababa de escuchar un ángel después de todo. Hinata le sonrió tímidamente, lo cual se le hizo similar a recibir un chidori al pecho. Sentía la necesidad urgente de continuar la conversación, sin tener ni idea de qué decir. Abrió la boca mientras exprimía su cerebro en busca de algo inteligente que decir. Algo que la impresionara.

Era extraño. Itachi jamás había querido impresionar a alguien antes. Hyuga Hinata era distinta. Unos ojos como los suyos sólo merecían ver sus mejores cualidades. ¿Los genios eran elocuentes no? Y los políticos. Itachi era los dos, así que tenía la impresionaría con su prosa.

–El festival palidece en comparación a ti, hermosa

Qué.

No….Itachi no acababa de…No en alto al menos. Eso sería vergonzoso, jamás haría…Sería todo un descarado si él…a uno de sus subordinados, además. Itachi simplemente no era-

-A-ah, gracias Shisui-san - ¿No era fratricidio si al que asesinabas era a un primo, cierto? Además, siendo Hokage, se le simplificaba el asunto. Una misión suicida y listo, no más descarados en la familia. Por fin el clan Uchiha se libraría de los desvergonzados individuos que tan desesperadamente intentaban asemejarse a don juanes. Buen provecho, no les necesitaban de todas formas

(¿Qué estaba mal con él? Itachi estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Y tal vez a un primo. Aunque lo de la cordura era más importante. Mejor centrarse en eso. Mala suerte, Shisui)

-Sí Shisui-san, que amable eres –Kakashi sonrió amablemente. Itachi le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ese hombre era más falso que un kunai de madera. - ¿No crees, Anko? –Por cómo Anko respondió con una sonrisa aún más falsa y mucho más sádica que la de Hatake, no, no lo creía mucho. Sin dejar de cegar al mundo con su dentadura blanca, dio un fuerte pisotón a Shisui, que dio un salto y soltó una especie de aullido lastimero que Itachi podía jurar era completamente similar al de un chihuahua.

-Oh, sí. Es todo un encantador de serpientes –Anko miró amenazantemente a Shisui –Aunque de vez en cuando le muerdan las víboras, claro.

-Ah…eh, yo…-Shisui estaba sudando. Hinata ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Era un gesto tan adorable que Itachi no pudo evitar desviar toda su atención en como su pelo caía como una cascada oscura sobre su hombro.- ¿Tu belleza es como un veneno porque afecta mi jucio? –Intentó, Itachi ignoró a su patético e irrelevante pariente. El pelo de Hinata era mucho más interesante ¿Sería tan suave al tacto como aparentaba? Era tan brillante y parecía tan sedoso. Sus dedos se movieron sin su permiso, atrapando un mechón entre ellos.

Lo era.

Se deslizaba como seda entre sus dedos, de forma similar a como se escurre el agua cuando la intentas coger de sus manos. Estaba tan completamente embelesado con el mechón, que no se percató del aplastante silencio que había adoptado su Aldea.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba hiperventilando tanto que su maestro comenzó a preocuparse por su salud. Iba a desmayarse. A Hiashi no le gustaba que su hija se desmayara con pervertidos tan cercanos y adoraba culpar a Kakashi de todos los males imaginables cuando la traía a casa. Sacaba hasta la katana ancestral, esa que decía comer almas. Sin alma, Kakashi no disfrutaría de su Icha Icha. Hatake no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su novela.

(Además, Hinata seguía siendo adorable y atenta a pesar de ser chunnin, no como sus otros dos alumnos, los muy desconsiderados. ¡Tenía que proteger a su adorable genin un poco más!)

—Suel-ta— Pronunció Kakashi, casi infantilmente, golpeando la mano de su Hokage con su libro hasta que soltó el pelo de su pequeña alumna. Mientras que el Hokage se entretenía observando su mano con algo preocupantemente similar al shock, Hinata regularizó su respiración.

—Itachi— El mencionado podía sentir los ojos de su primo en la nuca—Tú….—El Hokage cayó presa del pánico. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Su primo se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba!

—Debo marchar— Milagrosamente, Itachi recuperó su voz monótona y la solemnidad de expresión. El corazón nunca había golpeado con tanta fuerza su pecho, como si fuera un hombre perseguido golpeando a una puerta donde le esperaba la salvación. Toda su saliva se había evaporado como el agua en Suna y el sudor bajando por su nuca habia decidido adoptar temperaturas propias del País de la Nieve. Tenía que salir de ahí —Un gusto verles

Tanta era su prisa, que no vio el carrito de Uchiha senbei lleno de dangos con ruedas de su tío Jiro y chocó contra él. En su pánico (más el pánico de sus ANBUs y el pánico de su tío y el pánico del público en general que acababa de ver al prodigo Hokage chocarse con un carrito gigante. Estaba claramente enfermo.) se las arregló para que el carro explotara, lanzando dangos, palillos y salsas por todos lados. No sabía quién había empezado a meter armas ninja y sellos explosivos al barullo, pero se merecía la suspensión.

(Itachi tenía tantos palillos en el pelo que parecía medio-erizo, y tantos dangos en la boca que no podía hablar. Le resbalaba la salsa por un lado de la cara, metiéndosele en el ojo y alguien había destrozado su camiseta y robado sus zapatos. Su gorro rojo y blanco, que le marcaba como Hokage, era lo unico que había quedado intacto de su persona)

Hubo un momento de silencio, la calma antes de la tormenta, donde Itachi encontró dos asombradas lunitas brillando entre un mar de personas, que le miraban con incredulidad y bastante preocupación. Cerró los ojos en derrota, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, desde el grito que debió pegar al nacer, hasta el momento en el que averiguó que en su boca cabían exactamente siete bolitas de dangos y media. El mundo era cruel, se dio cuenta en ese momento, casi mejor si no seguía viviendo en él. La humillación era demasiado. Como consolación, empezó a masticar el delicioso dango de su tío. Jamás había necesitado ingerir dulces con tanta desesperación

(No iba a poder volver a mirar a Hinata a la cara jamás, la más grande de las tragedias. Los dangos ni siquiera estaban ricos después de eso.)

—¡Oh Dios nos salve! —Exclamó una voz en la multitud— ¡Teníais razón, el Hokage se está quedando ciego!

Eso fue todo el pie que necesitó el teatro en el que se había convertido las calles de Konoha para estallar en el más completo caos. Itachi parpadeó cuando vio que se le venía una aldea encima, resignado a un merecido final tras tan desafortunada existencia. Casi le daba la bienvenida. Tal vez Sasuke no le perdonara irse tan fácilmente de la vida, pero podía odiarle. Le amará por siempre de todas formas.

—Tonterías—Le quitó importancia Kakashi que, como el mierdecilla que era en el fondo, había decidido que ya que todo el mundo estaba actuando como locos de manicomio él iba a actuar como lo había hecho siempre: con un icha icha en mano y mirando al mundo con apatía pasivo-agresiva. Tras un momento de consideración, dio un golpe en la nuca al desafortunado que declaró invidente a su joven Hokage, dejándole incosnciente en el suelo—Ale, arreglado—Declaró, pasando página. Desde luego, Hatake Kakashi era de lo mejorcito entre los ninjas de Konoha. –Ahora, fuera — Kakashi hizo un amago de con las manos para que se alejara la gente como se aleja un gato, sólo que con mucho menos entusiasmo —Fus, fuuus

Por algún motivo, (La destreza de gentes de Kakashi, sin duda. Parecía que no, pero tenía mucha) la multitud pareció recuperar la cordura tras eso. Siguiendo las 'órdenes' del ninja copia, se marcharon poco a poco, dejando solos a los cinco individuos que habían iniciado el desastre. Itachi se dejó caer al suelo, deprimido por tener que vivir con la humillación.

—Itachi —La voz de su primo le recordó su afán de morir. Y de asesinato. Ahora que lo recordaba, Shisui nadaba muy mal y había una cascada en el río Naka que sonaba muy conveniente para ese propósito. Le propondría una visita—Tienes un problema muy gordo.

—Un 12, Shisui. Es un _12_ —Le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Necesitaba que le consolaran como nunca lo había hecho. Había tocado fondo. — ¿y yo, qué soy? Un mísero y mediocre erizo, que morirá solo comiendo dango tras dango en un vano intento de endulzar la amargura que me consume — Dramaticamente, miró a la distancia —Ya nada tiene sentido.

(Normalmente, Itachi no diría nada de eso en alto, basándose en su medio de comunicación de 'hn' profundamente insatisfechos e intensas miradas melancólicas. No obstante, la humillación pública no era plato habitual en el paladar del Hokage y como se suele decir, ante una situación fuera de lo común una reacción anormal es la norma.)

—Pues al final va a ser cierto que todos los Uchiha son unas divas en el fondo. —Rompió Anko el incómodo silencio que se formó. Hatake disimuló su risa burlona por una risa pervertida, pasando de página. Hinata frunció el ceño por preocupación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a alguien como Uchiha Itachi comportarse de manera tan patética hacia que le picaran las manos. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarle así al pobrecito, sería como abandonar a un gatito en medio de la lluvia, casi inhumano.

—Tonterías —Dijo, canalizando a su Hyuga interior — En todo caso Itachi-sama sería una adorable comadreja —El mencionado en cuestión abrió los ojos en desmesurada sorpresa. Hinata se sonrojó. Era francamente injusto. Incuso lleno de porquería, Itachi se las apañaba para ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Se repitió a si misma una y otra vez que no debía tener pensamientos inapropiados sobre su Hokage.

—¿A-adorable? —Repitió Itachi, con una hoguera renaciendo esperanzada en su pecho — ¿Yo? —La volvió a atravesar con la mirada, con más urgencia que nunca —¿estás segura?

—¡E-eeep!

E Hinata, la pobre Hinata que no se habia dado cuenta que había hablado de más no supo donde meterse. Ese no era su día. Primero, su mantra habitual de 'no te sientas atraída por tu superior, es muy poco profesional de tu parte' 'No seas inapropiada Hinata, centrate en sus palabras y no en sus labios, por más bonitos que fueran' '¡tu padre estaría avergonzado Hinata!' (O mantras, más bien) habían dejdo de surtir efecto en el peor momento posible y ahora, su lengua, maldita con tartamudeo de por sí, decidía piropear a su jefe.

—¿¡Aniki!? —Se escuchó una voz a la distancia. Una voz furiosa que prometía destrucción a su paso —¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿¡Ha habido un ataque!? ¡Voy a matar a esos incompetentes ANBU que no saben hacer su trabajo!

Aquí, normalmente, era donde Itachi se daba cuenta que por más adorable que resultaban los berrinches de su tonto hermanito menor, estaba hablando completamente en serio, y debía pararle si no quería quedarse sin efectivos en poco tiempo. No obstante, cierta Hyuga le había llamado 'adorable' y, pese a no ser un cumplido muy masculino, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar de todas formas.

—Sasuke —Llamó, porque a pesar de no ser capaz de formar ni un sólo pensamiento coherente seguía amando a su queridísimo ototo. — Asghd neubdeo dnwoqndsj — Confesó, porque, de hecho, no era capaz de formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente

—¡Sakura! — El grito desesperado de Sasuke sacudió la aldea hasta los cimientos. Con desesperación, cogió a su hermano en estado vegetativo — ¡¿Dónde estás mujer!? ¡Te necesito aquí ahora mismo! ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!

Era oficial. Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Itachi, tenía una enfermedad terminal e iba a morir en breves.

* * *

 **Vale, no esperen publicaciones así de seguido pero es que este fic ha tenido una recepción tan buena que me habeis inspirado a seguir. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡os mando un besazo!**


	3. Las excusas son para los crédulos

**-III-**

 **-Las excusas son para los crédulos-**

Para querer tanto como quería a Sasuke, no le faltaban las ganas de matarle, musitó Itachi viendo su aldea a través de la ventana de su despacho. A sus espaldas, su estresante (Y estresado. En su defensa, Sasuke llevaba tan mal la emoción que se podría decir que tenía tres estados de ánimo: la indiferente oruga, el estresado capullo y la insultante mariposa. No, Itachi estaba acostumbrado a repetir a su pesado y adorable ototo, no hay ningún juego de palabras ni dobles sentidos en la 'insultante mariposa.' Que sólo Uzumaki Naruto sea capaz de sacar esa faceta tuya es pura casualidad. ¿Alusión a mariposón, dices? Para nada, ¿hay algo que necesite saber?) hermanito menor caminaba de un lado a otro, como si quisiera desgastarle el suelo. Desde que volvió de su misión y vio el deplorable estado de su Hokage su presencia se había vuelto insoportable.

Bueno, no para Itachi porque era _Sasuke,_ el día que no quisiera a su tonto hermanito menor a su lado sería el fin del mundo, pero para el resto de mortales.

—¡Es que no lo puedo entender, Itachi! ¿¡Qué clase de mierda de actitud de mártir es esta!? ¿¡Crees que vas a solucionar algo así!? — Itachi contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Su hermano, por más inteligente que pudiera llegar a ser, tenía la tendencia a sonar como un disco rayado cuando estaba emocionalmente comprometido. Su razonamiento era tan circular que nunca llegaba a ningún sitio — ¡Porque no vas a solucionar una mierda! ¡JODER!— Como esa vez que juro venganza cuando se quedó sin tomates. Itachi tuvo que poner trampas en su habitación y _aún así_ se pasó dos semanas escuchando a exactamente las 2:17 AM 'me vengaré, aunque sea lo último que haga'.

—Por última vez, he ido al médico, no estoy enfermo— Lo cual no sería tan preocupante si Sasuke hubiese tenido diez años. Pero no, la última vez que tuvo que despertarse y añadir 'liberar a tonto ototo de tus fabulosas trampas caseras' fue el lunes. Sasuke llevaba en una misión desde el martes. (Itachi ya se podía ver a si mismo con los planes de la noche de hoy. Nada como atrapar a tu hermano en tus 'amistosas y fabulosas trampas caseras' –porque los horribles motes de Shisui eran demasiado pegadizos- en pleno sábado noche)

—¿Y cómo explicas lo que paso, uh? ¿Ceguera temporal? ¿Locura esporádica? ¿Vértigo repentino? —Sasuke volvió a explotar, desenvainando su katana. Itachi le dejó entretenerse con los ANBUs que salieron inmediatamente a su defensa. No se sintió culpable, estaba bastante seguro que ANBU Papagayo era el que metió los papeles bombas en el desastre que pasaría a ser conocido como 'El Gran no-No-Nonono-NoNONONOO _-¡joder!_ de Uchiha Itachi' en la historia del mundo ninja. Tampoco sintió remordimiento tras la oscura satisfacción de ver a ANBU Papagayo inconsciente en el suelo con algún que otro espasmo tras la corriente del Chidori. Tal vez Sasuke tuviera algo de razón con su tan llamada 'venganza'.

—Eso, querido e ignorante primito—Interrumpió una voz dada a entrar a su despacho sin permiso. Itachi tenía planes para esa voz, muchos, muchos planes. —Es lo que pasa cuando un genio se—

—Shisui, tengo una misión para ti— Y era por esos planes, no por la tontería que había estado a punto de decir Shisui, que Itachi le interrumpió. Itachi conocía a su primo, mucho más a fondo de lo que desearía (Anko era aún más desvergonzada que su primo y además tenía cierta tendencia hacia el exhibicionismo. Itachi desaprobaba con toda la desaprobación que le daba su gran gorro de Hokage. Lástima que eso importara tan poco a semejante par de impresentables) y sabía lo que iba a decir. 'Cuando un genio se enamora', eso era lo que iba a salir de la estúpida y sucia boca de su primo. Tan mentira como un kunai de plástico. Itachi no había hecho semejante cosa. As´que le mandaría de misión, una misión muy lejos de Konoha donde no le volvería a ver. No por mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca —Es de suma importancia. En un principio no iba a aceptarla por el peligro que supone, pero confió en que alguien de tu calibre no tendrá el más mínimo problema. —Itachi casi había acabado con su perfecta manipulación. Sólo le quedaba rematar— _Primo._

— _¿¡Shisui!?_ ¿Alguien del calibre de Shisui? ¿¡Y yo qué, Itachi!?— Maldita sea, Itachi se había olvidado lo celoso y posesivo que era Sasuke con los cumplidos. Era tan enternecedor que siguiera buscando la aprobación de su Aniki sin importar el pasar de los años. Enternecedor, agobiante y ligeramente molesto. Era algo tan propio de Sasuke que Itachi no podía enfadarse realmente con él.—Dame esa misión a mí. Te demostraré lo mucho que han crecido mis habilidades. —Itachi tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hermano para intentar convencerle— Hokage-sama.

—Ah, los celos de la juventud, qué poco os echo de menos. —Suspiró dramáticamente Shisui. Itachi entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Su primo no había caído en su estratagema. —¿Sabeis otra cosa que no echo de menos de la adolescencia?

—Tu acné.

No, Itachi no estaba para bromas. Estaba sacando las armas pesadas, o en otras palabras, atacando los puntos débiles. Como la vanidad

—¡Jamás un solo grano ha mancillado la perfección de mi cutis, Itachi! —En cualquier otro momento Itachi habría disfrutado de la desproporcionada indignación de su primo. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke, que, al parecer, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto. De nuevo.

— _Oooooh_ — Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano en un gesto exagerado. Ver a un Uchiha tan expresivo era inquietante. Eran dramáticos, sí, y tal vez un poco extremos. Pero los Uchiha tenían clase. Itachi tendría que hacer algo al respecto. De nuevo —No te estreses Shisui, he oído que puede causar —Bajó la voz con ojos brillantes y traviesos —espinillas.

—¡Callate malcriado! ¡En mi vida he tenido una imperfección facial! ¡Ni puntos negros, ni ojeras, ni piel grasa! ¡Mucho menos un asqueroso grano! —De repente, la furia se esfumó del rostro de Shisui. Giró hasta clavar ojos solemnes en su Hokage, negando la cabeza con exagerada decepción —Ya sé lo que estás intentando hacer, primito, y no va a resultar. ¡Soy un shinobi en una misión y un ninja no se distrae de su objetivo! —Itachi alzó una ceja, casi en un reto. Shisui sonrió con finalidad — Lo que quería decir, Sasuke-kun, es que a tu querido hermano mayor le g-

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su discurso. Conteniendo todo gesto que revelara sus intenciones, Itachi dio permiso, en su regalía de hokage, para que entraran. La puerta reveló a dos de sus ninjas, en ese momento, sus dos ninjas favoritos. Cuando vio lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, con manos que casi se rozaban observó a su primo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los hombros tensos, tan tensos que una vena en su cuello estaba ligeramente hinchada. Sus brazos, antes relajados y ahora cruzados, le delataban más claramente que cualquier expresión que pudiese sustituir a la profesional inexpresividad que portaba.

—Hokage-sama —Umino Iruka, chunnin y sensei en la Academia, hizo una respetuosa reverencia. A su lado, la indolente Mitarashi Anko alzó la mano en sátira a un saludo digno. Ninguno se separó ni un milímetro al ver a Shisui en la oficina. Itachi contuvo una sonrisa de gato que se ha comido al ratón—¿Nos necesita para algo?

—Por Dios Iruka, sólo es Itachi. —Anko rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos con molestia. Al hacerlo, sus brazos se rozaron, tal vez más estrictamente de lo necesario. Conteniendo otra muestra de triunfo, Itachi se regodeó viendo cómo la mandibula de su primo estaba tan tensa que podía casi oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Ah, la venganza. Tal vez la mejor costumbre de su clan, sobre todo si estaba bien ejecutada. — ¿No fuisteis juntos a la Academia o algo?

—Sigue siendo el Hokage, _Anko_ —La confianza con la que se trataban esos dos debía estar volviendo loco a Shisui. Pese a su carácter alegre y despreocupado, seguía siendo tan posesivo y celoso como el Uchiha medio- llámese Sasuke. Quien, se sobreentendía, era el único Uchiha que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo ocultar esa clase de sentimientos. O porqué era una buena idea hacerlo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, su enamorado era lo que tan afectuosamente se llama un 'usurantonkachi' y, como tal, jamás ataría los cabos. Además, ambos estaban _aún_ en el estado de negación. —Le debemos nuestro respeto— Llevaban en ese estado por lo menos 6 años, besos 'accidentales' incluidos. Naruto tenía la escusa de su intelecto…insuficiente, ¿pero Sasuke?

—Y pensar que salí contigo casi durante dos años…— Sasuke era un _idiota_. Shisui se apoyó contra su mesa disimuladamente. Itachi no podría haberlo planeado mejor. Ah, adoraba cuando las cosas salían según lo planeado

—¿Sabes que no es sorprendente? —Shisui sonrió sarcásticamente. Su mano, imposible de visualizar desde cualquier otra posición distinta a la de Itachi, se cerrócon tanta fuerza en torno a la tabla de madera de la mesa que Itachi estaba casi seguro que dejaría una marca— Que te dejara.

—No seas maleducado, Shisui— Recriminó Itachi, como la magnánima figura que era. Esto de la manipulación emocional era más entretenido de lo que parecía.

—Esta simplemente celoso, Aniki— Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con esa media sonrisa maligna que todos los Uchiha tenían siempre a su disposición —A algunas personas muy inseguras les pasa.

—Tendrás que disculpar a mi primo, Iruka-san

—No hay nada que perdonar, Hokage-sama— Iruka, que había estado viendo los acontecimientos como quien ve dos niños pelearse por una gominola, hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza. —No le culpo. Anko es una mujer muy hermosa

—Ah, ya me acuerdo por qué me gustabas tanto— Anko le guiñó el ojo, coquetamente. Itachi sabía que algo bueno tenía que tener en alguna parte para enloquecer tanto a su primo.

—Itachi— Dijo shisui entre dientes tras forzar una gran sonrisa. La mesa crujió ligeramente bajo su agarre. Itachi de verdad estaba disfrutando con esto— Si les mandas de misión juntos pienso ir a cierto distrito y contarle a alguien muuuy especial este secretito que tengo.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor….

—Podéis iros— Itachi hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza. —Quería comprobar la accesibilidad de mis ninjas y habéis pasado la prueba con creces.

—…por eso no le llamo Hokage-sama— Recalcó Anko. Sonrió sarcásticamente a su líder, como desafiándole a cuestionar lo dicho.

—¡Anko! —Por supuesto que Itachi ya tenía a Iruka-sense como defensor. Y aunque lo hiciese puramente por obligación, no dejaba de ser efectivo.

—¿Qué? Es un imbécil—Se justificó. Hizo una mueca que alguien especialmente generoso podría interpretar como amistosa— Y todo porque le gusta la heredera Hyuga y no sabe com-

—Oh, Mitarashi-san— Itachi sonrió su sonrisa de depredador—Acabo de recordar que si tengo una misión para ti. Clase S— Itachi sonrió como quien estaba a punto de condenar a su peor enemigo— Confió en que-

—¡Dame eso! — Shisui le arrebató el pergamino. Leyó su contenido y rodó los ojos— El país del Arroz, ¿mmm? — Alzó una ceja muy poco impresionada y le lanzó una mirada gélida. De acuerdo, tal vez mandar a Anko al antiguo Sonido no había sido su mejor idea teniendo en cuenta su tórrido pasado y el principal involucrado. En su defensa, Mitarashi era una tocapelotas.

—Un líder debe implantar la disciplina en sus subordinados— Recitó inexpresivamente Itachi

—¿Te gust…?—Sasuke, que tras una vida como Uchiha por fin sabía diferenciar gato de liebre, le señaló. Estaba pálido como un fantasma. O ANBU Murcielago (Itachi jamás debería haberles prestado ese libro de zoología a los ANBUs reformados de RAIZ. Sólo había traído problemas.)—¿A ti te…?— Parecía incapaz de acabar una frase— ¿Hinata? _¿Hinata?_ —Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. Frunció el ceño tan profundamente que sus cejas parecieron juntarse—Có..Cómo ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡…Cómo!?—Pausó, como reconsiderándolo— _¿Cómo?_ —Acabó preguntando retóricamente, con tanta frustración que su hermano tuvo que contener una risa inapropiada.

Por reacciones tan preciosas como esa era que Itachi amaba tanto a su hermano.

—Sí, dinos Itachi-tama, ¿desde cuándo te gusta la chica Hyuga?

Y por razones como esas estaba planeando el suicidio de su primo.

—¿¡Qué!? — Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de sus labios. Él no era así—¿Yo..? ¿¡Gustarme!? ¿A mí? Pfff— Bufó con exageración.— Eso no…pfttt— Le volvió a quitarle importancia con la mano. —Yo jamás…ni siquiera sé de lo que estas hablando— A Itachi le gustaría utilizar este momento para recalcar que de verdad, _él no era así para nada._ —Nunca he sentido la más mínima pizca de afecto hacia nadie. Nunca— Declaró con convicción— ¿Yo? No. Jamás. Nunca. _¿¡Yo!?_ Nu-huh—Inhaló con fuerza, arrepintiéndose del universo mismo— ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? —Que tenía que cerrar la boca. Eso era lo que pensaba. 'Cierra la boca, cierra la _puta_ boca' una y otra y otra vez. — Que eres tú. Es a ti a quien…pues eso— _¿¡Por qué coño seguía hablando!?_ ¡Se tendría que haber callado _ayer_! — Sí, sí, a mi no me engañas— Asintió compulsivamente. Tendría que haber nacido mudo— ¡Tienes una aventura con ella! ¿¡Es eso, no!? Quieres acusarme a mí de… de estupideces para —Gesticuló exageramente con las manos. Tal vez, si exageraba lo suficiente ANBU Zarigüeya pensaba que tenía convulsiones y le llevaba al hospital— ¡Para que no sospechen de ti! —Le señaló, levantándose de la silla. Cayó estrepitosamente a sus espaldas, ajena a su estupefacta audiencia

¿Pero qué acababa de decir? ¿De dónde había salido semejante verborrea? Dios mío, _¿¡pero qué le estaba pasando!?_

—…¿A…ni…ki? —Sasuke estaba casi convencido de que estaba en una pesadilla. Una horrible, terrible, quien-haya-ideado-esto-debe-ser-un-monstruo-inhumano pesadilla.

—¡Pero yo sé la verdad! ¡Já! ¿Creías que podías engañarme? ¿A mí? —Itachi sonrió triunfal. Itachi nunca sonreía. Itachi no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando — ¡Pues te has equivocado! Te he pillado con las manos en la masa. ¡In fraganti! ¿Cómo se siente, eh? _¿Eh?_ — Se cruzó de brazos, por algún motivo satisfecho. — Jaque mate, Shisui.

—…

—Creo que deberíamo- —Comenzó a decir algo Anko, por una vez sin palabras. Ver como el impasible Uchiha Itachi perdía todo atisbo de compostura era aterrador. Shisui la silencio con un gesto de la mano

—Shhhhh—Murmuró— Espera al momento

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— Susurró de vuelta Iruka, que estaba temblando. De puro terror.— ¡Hokage-sama esta claramente enfermo! ¡Acaba de perde-

—Tú sólo espera— Le cortó.

Como si hubiera esperado justo a ese momento, la sonrisa triunfal que deformaba la cara del prodigio Uchiha en maneras hasta ahora desconocidas fue esfumándose progresivamente. En su lugar, quedó la inexpresiva cara del Hokage de siempre.

Con una excepción, sus ojos negros. Ardían con desconsuelo y agonía. Eso no podía estar pasándole. Las palabras 'jaque mate' resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, incrementando su volumen.

Pero _qué_ había hecho.

Tenía que estar enfermo de verdad. Tal vez un enemigo le haya infectado con un parasito variante de algún justu, de manera similar a los kikakkus de los Aburame que comían chakra. Sólo que este parásito se estaría en su materia gris, absorbiendo su cordura como quien absorbe chakra. La voz de Shisui le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Jaque. Mate.

Shisui sonrió. Sasuke se agarró el pelo. Anko y Iruka estaban boquiabiertos. Un par de cuervos pasaron por la ventana, graznando estridentes.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Los pies en polvorosa fueron puestos en efecto.

— **Amaterasu.**

Era una pena que el apodo Shunsin No Shisui estuviera basado en la realidad. Una verdadera pena.

* * *

Hinata estaba convencida de que había cometido alta traición sin darse cuenta. Podría jurarlo. No sabría decir ni cuando, ni donde, ni porque (principalmente porque el porqué era 'no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho' o 'fue sin querer, lo juro' pero dudaba mucho que el departamento de T&I tuviera en cuenta detalles como ese) pero tenía que haberlo hecho.

En algún momento.

Era la única explicación medianamente lógica a la que había llegado tras tres semanas bajo constante vigilancia de ANBU. Ni siquiera eran ANBUs Normales y Corrientes con mascaras de gato, ratón o perro, no. Hinata había visto, entre otros a ANBU Cocodrilo, Jirafa, Koala, Pingüino y Ornitorrinco. Hinata ni siquiera sabía que los ornitorrincos existían hasta que vio a ANBU Ornitorrinco (Quien, por otro lado, era sorprendentemente amable. Hasta la sacó un libro explicativo y la educó sobre los monotremas o mamiferos que ponen huevos. Era interesante, pero Hinata so sabía muy bien que pensar al respecto)

Luego estaba ANBU Trucha Arco Iris. No, no era ANBU Trucha o ANBU Pez, era ANBU Trucha Arco Iris. Lo llevaba en un kanji al que había puesto un arco iris debajo. Por algún motivo, probablemente porque la ocurrencia fuera más que atribuible a un psicópata, Hinata estaba más intimidada que nunca

Considerando que sus otras hipótesis incluían una conspiración de fangirls, zoólogos y el fantasma de su tataratataratatarabuela Kaguya; la sublevación de las invocaciones y los artistas; la inyección sin su consentimiento de feromonas animales especiales para humanos (Noibaapensarenellonoibaapensarenellonoibaapensarenello) entre otros experimentos ilegales que no deberían haberse planteado jamás; y muchos más cada vez más ridiculos que el anterior, la opción de la alta traición inconsciente era la más plausible.

Hubiera hablado de ello con el Hokage, de verdad que sí. Hasta reunió el valor suficiente como para preguntar a los cinco días. No obstante, el Hokage nunca parecía estar en su despacho

Lo que la condujo a la hipótesis nº 26 –sí, había hecho tantas y los números eran fáciles de recordar y archivar. Y sí, _era necesario ser así de quisquilloso, Kiba-kun_ –que incluía la amenaza secreta que quería su byakugan para algún experimento que conducía a la dominación mundial y Itachi-sama estaba lejos de casa defendiendo con valor y destreza su Aldea. Kakashi-sensei era partidario de la hipótesis nº 26. Incluso añadió cosas, como la trágica pero atractiva victiima de ese villano, llamémosla 'Xiao' Hinata, es un nombre muy bonito, que estaba chantajeada bajo su mando. Han-, Kakashi tosió aquí, Hokage-sama descubrirá su secreto y la liberará y se enamoraran. Hinata se sonrojó imaginando a su galante Hokage como enamorado y Kakashi, tras lanzarle una mirada significativa, recalcó que el verdadero conflicto estaba cuando el amor de la vida de Ha…Itachi, Hina…ko (Hinata no entendía muy bien porqué Kakashi quería que acabara ella la frase cuando no tenía ni idea que Itachi-sama tuviera una amante.) se reúna con él en Konoha.

Shino, en su monótona forma de decir todas las cosas, dijo que ese era el argumento de Icha Icha Paradise. Ni Kakashi, ni Hinata ni Kiba se habían sentido nunca tan traicionados. Por motivos distintos, por supuesto. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

Alguna vez una persona (Todas. Todas las personas habidas y por haber) le había hecho el desconsiderado comentario sobre lo infantil que podía llegar a ser con sus represalias. Kakashi mantenía su opinión de que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, él no era tan mezquino. No con desconocidos por la calle, no con sus tontos kohais y desde luego que no con su dulce grupo genin. Eso sería como pegar a un cachorrito.

—Itachi-kun no quiere verte porque le gusta Shino y le recuerdas a él.

—¿¡Quién a qué _cómo_!? —Explotó Kiba. Ah, Kakashi ya lo recordaba, habían empezado a salir hace un par de semanas. _Ups_.

Qué podía decir. A veces, los cachorritos te meaban la alfombra y les tenías que dar dos golpecitos en el hocico para enseñarles que eso no se hacía. Kakashi siempre sería el sensei del equipo 8. No podía _no_ enseñarles. Eso sería irresponsable.

—Primero—Comenzó Shino. Hinata hubiera le hubiera pensado desafectado sino llega a ser por la ligera tensión en sus hombros. El zumbido de sus kikkais también era una pista, sí. —Es '¿qué a quién qué?' Kiba. Aunque admito que encuentro tu impulsividad…atrayente por algún motivo tu labia es lo que me llevo a…comprome-

—¡Di enamorarte, Shino! —Explotó Kiba, ligeramente molesto—¡Por Dios, no es tan difícil!

—…Estamos en público— Murmuró Shino. Hinata ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano. Le parecían una pareja adorable. A su lado, Kakashi hizo lo mismo. Era como Icha Icha Live!, sobre todo después de tener que sufrir toda esa sensión sexual no resuelta y incomodidad en general durante los años.

—¡Yo no he empezado la conversación! —Parecía que Kiba no iba a rendirse

—En realidad sí, lo has hecho. —Silencio. Kiba suspiró, resignado. O tal vez si lo hiciera —Enamorarme de ti. Así que no la pierdas

—¿¡Qu-¡? ¡Las conversaciones no funcionan así! ¡No puedes completar una frase que dejaste a medias— Kiba le acusó, mejillas rojas por el cumplido.

—Segundo—Shino le ignoró. Kiba soltó un grito incoherente y se fue a dar una vuelta. Ruidosamente.— Si a Hokage-sama le gusta alguien, que lo dudo dado su historial sentimental, ¿por qué? Porque es inexistente; esa es Hinata

—Ahora que lo pienso—Kakashi se acarició la barbilla como pensando algo nuevo. Algo que nunca había considerado antes. Hinata sabía que parecer que no lo había pensado significaba que en reliadad sí que lo había hecho. A Kakashi-sensei le gustaba hacer las cosas complicadas para los demás, así era él. Simplemente había nacido retorcido, como quien nace con un dedo de más o un kekkai genkai.

Un momento, ¿Shino acaba de insinuar que Hokage-sama-? No. No, se lo habrá imaginado. Hokage-sama no…¿Qué? No. No. ¿Pero _ella_? Menudo disparate

¿Pero Kakashi-sensei tambi-? Imposible. Hinata tenía que haber escuchado mal. Seguro que había alguna Hinako por Konoha de la que Itachi-sama estaba…pero no ella. No. Desde luego que no. Era ridículo.

—Tercero—Continuó Shino, tan impecable en su forma como siempre— Debo irme. ¿Por qué? Porque mi novio se ha ido molesto y debo arreglar las cosas. ¿Por qué? Porque le-

—Sí, sí, sí— Le quitó importancia Kakashi, que había vuelto a abrir su libro y parecía absorto en su lectura. Ignoró al desastre humano con aspiraciones de hoguera (eso era mucho humo comopara estar saliendo de una cara) también conocido como su alumna—Le quieres mucho y es el amor de tu vida y nada más verle le vas a meter la po-

—¡K-kakashi-sensei!

—¿Qué? Oh, se ha ido. —Comentó desinteresadamente. Pasó las páginas sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Hinata aprovachó el momento para recuperar algo de su compostura. Tenía una tendencia preocupante a desaparecer y muchas veces recomponerla era como coger agua con las manos.

—…—Hinata quería preguntar. Al mismo tiempo, le aterraba hacerlo pero el no saber…la carcomía. ¿Pero y si lo confirmaba? Kakashi-sensei no se solía equivocar con esa clase de cosas. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Bueno, no era como si estuviera decepcionada….muy decepcionada. Vale, le gustaba Hokage-sama un pelín. Pero eso era perfectamente normal. Hasta se lo habían asegurado múltiples fuentes. Y no todas estaban en su club de fans. Neji-nisan le había dicho que sentirse así era perfectamente normal. _Neji_

Estaba decidido, iba a preguntar.

—¡Hokage-sama! —Cerró el libro de golpe y se giró hacia un árbol que hasta hace un momento a Hinata le pareció común. Inofensivo, incluso. Pero no, porque nada más habló Kakashi que su Hokage, impecable y deslumbrante como siempre, salió del follaje. —¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte! Uno casi podría pensar que nos estabas…—Kakashi hizo una pausa. Alzó una ceja— evitando

—No diga tonterías. —Itachi estaba muy orgulloso de haber recuperado su compostura. Era ridiculo, pero lo estaba— Estaba buscando a Hinata-san.

—¿Itachi-sama?—Hinata preguntó confusa, mejillas sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer en frente de su Hokage. ¡Gracias a Dios que no había preguntado nada!

—Se me ha notificado, repetidamente—Por algún motivo desconocido Itachi lanzó una mirada asesina a un inocente arbusto rodeado de ortigas— que algunos de mis ANBUs más…excéntricos han cogido la costumbre de seguirla.

—O-oh. —Hinata se mordió el labio un momento, inconsciente de cómo los atentos ojos de Itachi habían seguido el gesto. Kakashi sí que era consciente, y estaba disfrutando de las orejas rojas de su Hokage. Enormemente— Bueno, seguro que tienen una razón.

—El masoquismo, aparentemente—Masculló Itachi entre dientes. Ignoró cómo sus orejas quemaban. Por el Sol, no cabe duda (Y no, que estuviera entre las sombras de un árbol de Hashirama no era razón suficiente como para desechar esa conjetura, _Shisui_ )— Lo que quería decir-

—Sal conmigo, Hinata— Surgió una voz entre las ortigas.

—¿Itachi-sama? ¿Podría repetirlo? Me temo que le oído mal— Hinata estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Las plantas no hablaban. Hikage-sama no decía esas cosas a sus subordinados. Su imaginación era demasiado hiperactiva.

—Por supuesto. Quería…—Itachi pareció tropezarse con sus propias palaras. Sus orejas estaban más quemadas que nunca— quería —Carraspeó, Hinata podría jurar que estaba sudando— quería…

—Una cita contigo—Interrumpió una voz distinta a la anterior, esta vez proveniente de un árbol de Hashirama utilizado como diana.— Una ci-ta. —Repitió, como enfatizando lo sencillo de la palabra.

—Jaja, hace mucho calor aquí— Murmuró Itachi, lanzando miradas asesinas a los arboles. Hinata sonrió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido con menos imaginación. Nunca antes había oído voces, pero aún así. No podían ser reales.

—Será porque me pones caliente— Añadieron las ortigas. Parecía que estaban punto de estallar de risa. Hinata sintió la cara enrojecer. Kakashi soltó una risa pervertida. Le encantaba cuando la realidad era mejor que Icha Icha. Itachi por su parte estaba a empezando a considerar la masacre Uchiha.

El mundo no necesitaba tan desagradables especímenes. Estaría obrando por el Bien Común, en verdad. Nadie podía criticar a un Hokage por actuar con el Bienestar de su gente en mente. Francamente, se lo agradecerían.

—Yo no he dicho eso— Objetó casi inmediatamente. Itachi nunca había sido impulsivo, pero tampoco nunca había estado...nunca había sentido interés por otra persona asi que muchas cosas nuevas estaban pasando.

—¿Entonces no quieres salir con Hinata-chan? —Preguntó inocentemente Kakashi

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Itachi carraspeó, cohibido por su propia vehemencia—Quiero decir, no. No, por supuesto que no. —La locura había vuelto a afectarle. Malditos parásitos cerebrales— No, no. ¿No? —Pareció dudar un instante. Después de todo había ido a ver a Hinata por _algo_ —No. No, no. —Se rió con nerviosismo. Como pedirle una cita, por ejemplo— ¿Hinata-san y yo? No. No. — Pausó, momento en el que todos los involucrados rezaron para que cerrara la boca— No. Desde luego que no. —Shisui estaba por ofrecerle una pala para ahorrar tiempo. Estaba cavando un hoyo muy profundo, después de todo.—No, no, no. No. — Volvió a reír. ¿Retractarse era posible llegados a este punto? —No, no. —Itachi volvió a mirar a Hinata. Parecía abatida— Oh no.

—¿Veinte nos? — Shisui elegió ese momento para salir de las origas. Tenía la cara roja, por indignación o una reacción a las plantas no se podría decir. —¿¡En serio!? _¿¡Veinte!?_

—…¿No?

—Esto es más preocupante de lo que pensaba— Declaró Sasuke, saltando desde su árbol de Hashirama. —Es obvio que necesitas mucha, mucha, mucha, mucha

—Mucha, muuucha, mucha—Añadió Shisui

—Pero muchisima ayuda—Finalizó Kakashi.

—Creo que eso es algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo— Confirmó ANBU Avestruz, rodeado de su escuadrón de Animales Poco Comunes. Se habían colocado sobre las ramas de los arboles como pájaros en cables de alta tensión en época de migración.

—Yo.. —Hinata carraspeó, intentando que nadie viera sus ojos vidriosos. —Debo irme.

—¿Qué? No, espera— Itachi intentó pararla— Hinata-san yo…—Carraspeó, mirando de reojo a todos los atentos ninjas a su alrededor

—No hac- no es necesario que diga nada—Hinata no iba a levantar la vista. No señor, sus sandalias ninjas necesitaban un lavado urgente y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Sólo sus sandalias ninja— Hokage-sama—Itachi sintió un kunai clavándosele en el pecho— Ha dejado muy en claro sus sentimientos sobre— Y otro, otro y otro— Sobre mí. —Hinata hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar la vista y sonreírle débilmente. Era la sonrisa más patética que nadie había vislumbrado nunca.

—Hinata-san…

—Ha sido un…un placer verle, Hokage-sama— Murmuró rápidamente y salió del campo de entrenamiento casi corriendo. El silencio se apoderó del claro. Itachi tenía la vista fija en el ultimo punto donde había estado la chica y el resto, en su Hokage.

—Para ser tan listo— Musitó ANBU Cangrejo— Puedes llegar a ser todo un imbécil.

Sonidos de acuerdo resonaron en el claro. Itachi bajó la cabeza, derrotado, humillado y ligeramente homicida.

—¡No me jodas! — Exclamó súbitamente Shisui, rascándose insistentemente el cuello—¿Ortigas? —Gritó— ¿¡En serio!? ¿No podían ser menta o algo? ¡Hay que joderse! — Murmuró, entre otras maldiciones mientras empezaba su camino al hospital— Tenían que ser ortigas— Mascullaba mientras se alejaba— ¿Dónde quedan las hortensias? ¿Las moras, las fresas? ¡Noooo! ¡Aquí sólo hay _ortigas_! ¡Joder!

* * *

 **Antes de nada voy a admitir que me he inspirado en series (Especialmente Parks &Recreation y Cómo Conocí a Viestra Madre, ambas son fantasticas, las reocmiendo) para muchos de los dialogos. **


	4. No hay mal que por bien no venga

**-IV-**

 **-No hay mal que por bien no venga-**

Shisui observó a su primo con cierto desprecio que jamás creyó poder sentir. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con la cara pegada a la madera de su mesa de Hokage y una mano distraída haciendo garabatos en lo que estaba seguro eran documentos importantes, Itachi formaba parte de un cuadro patético. Jamás pensó que alguien con el talento e inteligencia de Itachi utilizaría su despacho de manera tan deplorable. Le daban ganas de romperle los huesos a alguien.

(O usar cierto truco ocular bastante secreto al que era mejor no dedicar mucho tiempo. Dios sabía que Ino Yamanaka era demasiado curiosa- entiéndase como cotilla- como para no perfeccionar las técnicas de su clan. Y, por supuesto, usarlas en contextos para nada profesionales.

La curiosidad era muy tentadora. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de enigmáticos y atractivos Uchiha. Como Shisui- o sobre todo, Shisui. No podía arriesgarse. Parecía tonto, pero desde que salía con Anko, se había contagiado de la paranoia del departamento de Inteligencia un poquito.

O un muchito, teniendo en cuenta que aún era incapaz de abrir los ojos por las mañanas sin hacer un chequeo mental de sus recuerdos, por si alguien se había metido en su mente mientras dormía, un rápido examen de su entorno, no vaya a ser que un intruso le haya capturado en un genjutsu mientras estaba vulnerable y una revisión exhaustiva de todas las numerosas y mortales trampas instaladas en cada centímetro cuadrado de su habitación. Paredes y techos incluidos)

Sasuke chirrió los dientes con tanta fuerza que Shisui pudo oírlo con facilidad. A su lado, Kakashi se estremeció con repulsión. Tenía que admitir que el sonido resultante daba bastante grima. No era difícil imaginar cómo se sentía el chico a su lado. En el incómodo silencio que envolvía la habitación, incómodo para todos menos para el absorto Hokage, su frustración era palpable. Mandíbula contra mandíbula, era un milagro que su antiguo alumno no hubiera perdido un colmillo por lo menos.

— ¿¡Hyuuga Itachi!? — Saltó subitamente el benjamín del clan Uchiha. — ¿¡Pero qué coño te pasa, aniki!? ¡Ese garabato ni siquiera tiene sentido, en todo caso tendrías que haber puesto Uchiha Hinata! —En un gesto tan parecido a Fugaku que Shisui tuvo que parpadear en sorpresa, Sasuke se masajeó las sienes, como para controlar sus emociones. — ¡Es patético! —Explotó de todas formas.

Sip. Exactamente igual al padre.

—…Tal vez—Itachi movió su cara hasta tapar el garabato que tanto había enfurecido a su hermano. Shisui sintió como un ojo se le cerraba con irritación en un tic. El amor sentaba mal a algunas personas—Pero no puedo pedirle a Hinata-san que haga un sacrificio que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer—Pero sobre todo a Itachi. Quien había pasado sorprendentemente rápido de la negación más absoluta y ridícula al enamoramiento total. Así, de un día para otro, sin avisar ni nada.

—Ayer la rechazaste veinte veces—Recalcó Shisui, harto con esa nueva actitud de Itachi. Menudo desastre de Hokage les había tocado. — _Veinte_

— _Hn_ —Murmuró Itachi como si se le acabara de morir el padre. Era una habilidad Uchiha, la de dar tanto dramatismo a monosílabos que ni siquiera eran palabras. No obstante, Itachi la estaba llevando a sus extremos. Eso había sonado horrible. Shisui casi quiso llamar a un médico.

—Deberías disculparte—Instruyó Shisui con algo de agresividad. Si alguien le hubiese dicho lo subnormal que se iba a volver su primo en temas amorosos hace un tiempo, se hubiese partido de risa. Cuando uno era testigo de la situación, sin embargo, el humor era un poco más esquivo —Y retractar tu efusivo rechazo

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Protestó Sasuke— Aprovecha esta oportunidad para aprender que todas las mujeres son criaturas de Jashin y jamás vuelvas a fijarte en una

Shisui nunca sabrá si Sasuke era tan misógino por su trauma infantil contra las fangirls o porque estaba convencido de que a Naruto le gustaban las mujeres y no podía ser una. En verdad, su equipo genin era dos partes desastre y el resto malentendidos.

—Solo dices eso porque eres gay—Le quitó importancia Kakashi con la mano —Lo que necesita hacer Itachi es un gesto épico. Puedo ofrecer referencias—Sonrió angélicamente como si todas sus referencias no estuvieran contenidas en un librito naranja en su mano. Probablemente, Itachi acabaría en la cárcel si las llevara a cabo. Hokage o no, había cosas que simplemente era mejor dejarlas a la fantasía.

…Al menos sin consentimiento. Anko le había enseñado que había muchas cosas a las que la imaginación no les hacía justica. En. Absoluto.

—¡Que Naruto y yo no estamos saliendo! —Negó Sasuke más alterado aún. Tenía las mejillas rosas, la única desventaja de haber heredado la piel de procelana de su madre.

—Tonto hermanito menor—Comentó Itachi que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a tener la energía suficiente para picar un poco a Sasuke —nadie ha mencionado a Naruto.

—Ah-yo… _Urghh,_ _te odio_ —Explotó Sasuke con vergüenza. Itachi volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio, más deprimido que nunca

—Eso está bien—Murmuró contra la tinta aún fresca. Pareció no notar la húmedas sobre la piel—Yo te amaré siempre, Ototo.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan patético!? —Estalló Shisui agarrándole del pelo para mirarle a los ojos. En su mejilla izquierda y parte de su barbilla, los kanji "Hyuga Itachi" se escurrían como lágrimas negras. — ¡Por Dios! —Dijo horrorizado antes de volverle a dejar caer. Su cabeza rebotó con la madera con fuerza. Shisui jamás quería volver a ver algo tan triste en su vida —¿Pero qué ha pasado contigo? —Susurró horrorizado

—Hn—Volvió a decir Itachi, como si eso lo explicara todo. Sorprendentemente, era aún más dramático que su último monosílabo. Shisui se quiso arrancar los pelos con frustración.

—Bien—Cerró su libro Kakashi poniéndose serio. Inconscientemente, tanto Sasuke como Shisui se irguieron ante el sonido. Kakashi ocultó una sonrisa. Les había entrenado bien pese a compartir tan pocas misiones juntos. Ah, lo que conseguía una buena fama y un cambio repentino de actitud. Hinata todavía activaba automáticamente el byakugan cuando cerraba su libro, Kiba y Akamaru gruñían amenazantemente y Shino explotaba en miles de bichitos. Sus adorables genin, que bien entrenados estaban—Tenemos tres opciones: la primera, me dices tus intenciones con mi querida y adorable alumna y si son apropiadas, nadie saldrá herido —Kakashi curvó su ojo en una media luna con falsa inocencia. Itachi le miró a través de su flequillo con indolencia

—Hyuga Hinata no necesita a nadie que la proteja —Balbuceó contra la mesa. Fue todo un logro que le entendieran —Es una de mis mejores kunoichis y una persona maravillosa

—¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! —Interrumpió Sasuke, más celoso que otra cosa. —¿Cuándo demonios te has fijado en Hyuga? ¡Respondeme, Itachi! —Exigió con más ímpetu del necesario. Si Itachi estuviera cuerdo, evitaría hablar del tema. Responder era una invitación al ridículo. Sasuke no toleraba bien que su hermano se distrajera de su adoración mal oculta hacia él.

Itachi lo encontraba enternecedor. Shisui, no tanto.

—Hinata-san siempre me pareció fascinante, desde pequeña —Dijo, recuperando algo de dignidad y nada de cordura. Después, siendo la persona de pocas palabras que era, calló. Sasuke debería estar acostumbrado a la frustración con semejante hermano, pero no lo estaba.

—¿¡Y!? _¿Cómo?_ ¿Cuándo? ¡Di algo concreto, Aniki! —Protestó, tal vez infantilmente. Itachi lo encontró adorable, Kakashi lo encontró útil, sobre todo porque el cotilleo sobre sus alumnos era su segundo pasatiempo favorito. A Shisui se le hizo irritante. Sasuke ponía una voz de pito cuando gritaba de esa forma que sus pobres tímpanos acababan sufriendo.

Porque le había tocado a él el equipo genin más chillón de todo el planeta, voces de pito incluidas, no lo sabía. Sospechaba de Danzo. Todas las desgracias acababan siendo siempre culpa suya de alguna manera.

Itachi inhaló con profundidad, mirada perdiéndose en el pasado. Se estaba preparando para hablar y Shishui no se dio cuenta hasta ese instante de lo peligroso que era dejar que Itachi te contara sobre sus seres queridos.

Itachi tenía un don para contar la historia interminable. Una vez torturó a Shisui 37 horas seguidas con un relato de Sasuke y no se qué gato ninja. _37_. Shisui solo vio a un gato negro y tuvo la desgracia de comentarlo. 'Mira que gato más majo' dijo en su tonta, detestable ingenuidad. Luego Itachi abrió la boca.

Era como el Tsukuyomi. Solo que peor, porque de la realidad no podías escapar. Shisui lo había intentado.

 _(37. Horas. Consecutivas)_

—La primera vez que me fije en Hyuga Hinata—Comenzó y Shisui palideció levemente. Era demasiado tarde para huir. —Tendría unos seis años, tal vez siete. Estaba de guardia ANBU y me llamó la atención que los Hyuga dejaran a su heredera desatendida en el funeral de la matriarca. Unos huérfanos, del orfanato del distrito rojo, se chocaron con ella y la tiraron encima el natto que estaban comiendo. —Shisui, desesperado, recordó que había quedado con Anko en media hora. Era muy poco probable que Itachi hubiese acabado para entonces— El natto es muy pringoso y Hinata-san llevaba un kimono ceremonial. Ambas partes estaban horrorizadas. Incluso uno de los niños más pequeños, andrajoso y desnutrido, lloró un poco. —Itachi desvió su mirada hacia el sol entrando por su ventana, dramáticamente. Huir sería inútil, le seguiría o se las arreglaría para evitar un escape. — Hinata-san reaccionó antes de que la primera gota golpeara el suelo. Cogió la mano del niño, le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas. Se las arregló para que todos los huérfanos se alejaran más sonrientes de lo que venían. —Hizo una pausa. Shisui conocía a su primo, la había hecho solo para dar tensión y dramatismo a la historia. —Su madre había muerto y pese a lo egoísta que tienden a ser los niños con sus sentimientos ella…En ese momento pensé que los Hyuga tenían mucha suerte de tener una heredera como ella—Maldita sea, Itachi era demasiado bueno con el melodrama, Shisui podía sentir como una esquinita de su corazón se enternecía ligeramente pese a su mejor esfuerzo.

—Es imposible que te enamoraras a primera vista de una niña solo por-

—La segunda vez que reparé en su presencia—Continuó Itachi como si los comentarios de Sasuke no existieran. Además, él no estaba enamorado. Estaba enfermo pero se había rendido a la enfermedad. Era mejor que resistir, que solo conseguía muchos 'no' sucesivos y ojos tristes, tristes tristes que Itachi no quería volver a ver jamás. —Fue en los exámenes chunnin. Como sabeis, estuve presente en todos los preliminares al lado de Sandaime-sama. Cuando Hinata-san luchó contra Neji-san, esa frágil niña demasiado tímida como para ser un ninja… Ver semejante fortaleza... Ganó en uno de esos raros combates de espíritu, pese acabar en el suelo sangrando. Fue conmovedor.

—Ugh, ese combate. Naruto estuvo meses diciendo 'Hinata-chan esto' 'Hinata-chan lo otro'. Y luego 'Neji es un borde' 'Neji es un teme' Le llamó _teme_. Ugh. _Hyugas_.

Shisui dio su cita por perdida. Dolería, cierto, pero no tenía otra opción.

—La tercera vez tendría quince años. Fue en una reunión del consejo, la primera en la que Hinata-san acudía como representante de los Hyuga. Sus palabras de ese día aún me guían. —Si la conversación no hubiera dado un giro tan interesante, Shisui se hubiese lamentado más. Itachi ni siquiera estaba aprovechando para picar al celoso de su Ototo, así de perdido estaba. No obstante, esa reunión de la que hablaba Itachi había marcado un antes y un después en su clan. Como podía no sentir curiosidad —Danzo, como siempre, se las arregló para que todos los presentes estuvieran en contra del clan. Incluso Shikaku-san parecía reacio a vernos como algo más que un clan problemático. Me avergüenza decir que yo no era muy diferente, pese a mi posición como heredero. Finalmente fue el turno del clan Hyuga. No esperaba mucho, Hiashi-dono siempre se había mostrado neutral y no había contribuido mucho a las negociaciones. —Itachi sonrió, algo dulce y prendado que Sasuke odió instintivamente. Shisui se volvió a dar cuenta de que no había retorno con Itachi. Estaba completamente prendido de Hyuga Hinata —Debí suponer que ella sería diferente.

—Hinata siempre ha sabido sorprender —Musitó Kakashi con algo de orgullo en la voz.

—Sus palabras exactas fueron 'Sin duda alguna, todos aquí somos fieles a Konoha. Nuestra fe en nuestra Aldea, en su gente, es guiada por la voluntad de fuego y tan inextinguible como ella. Sin embargo, Konoha no sería la misma si traiciona sus ideales. Dejaría de ser la Aldea que amo y se consumiría, perdida en su propio resentimiento. Nosotros somos fieles a Konoha y, a cambio, Konoha debe ser fiel a sí misma.' —Itachi suspiró, encandilado. Incluso Shisui fue asediado por una oleada de cariño hacia esa niña, esa idealista llamada Hyuga Hinata. Con palabras tan sencillas había logrado mucho. Estaba agradecido—Konoha fue fundada con la intención de acabar con el conflicto entre clanes. Con el fin de unificar el Pais de Fuego, de evitar que se derramar sangre inocente. Hinata-san me ayudó a ver a mi propia Aldea con claridad. Nunca hubiera sabido que estaba ciego sino llega a ser por ella.

—Vale, Hyuga sabe ser filosófica. No es tan raro. Eso no significa nad—Sasuke estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Aún así, sus celos de tonto hermanito menor no le dejarían rendirse.

—Por supuesto no me puedo olvidar de su encanto personal. Sus dulces sonrojos, sus tiernos tartamudeos. —Itachi continuó perdido en un recapitulatorio de recuerdos que nunca se había dejado a si mismo disfrutar. La verdad, si se paraba a pensarlo, su enfermedad al menos había servido para recalcar lo excepcional que era una de sus kunoichis—Cuando era pequeña tenía las mejillas más adorables, enormes y sonrojadas y la forma en la que asomaba esos ojitos de detrás de la pierna de su padre…Ni siquiera Sasuke era tan tierno

—¿¡Qu-¡? ¡Como que no! —Sasuke era demasiado envidioso. Encima que odiaba cuando Itachi recordaba su adorable infancia ahora no soportaba cuando recordaba la de otros

—Cuando estaban en la Academia recuerdo que era tan tímida que a veces tenía que controlar el impulso de abrazarla. Tenía este gesto cuando estaba nerviosa —Itachi juntó los dedos imitando a Hinata varias veces — Que era simplemente precioso.

—¿¡Y yo!? ¡Yo también tenía gestos preciosos!

—Ah, no te olvides de su etapa genin—Recordó Kakashi, cediendo ante su nostalgia —Era tan mona cuando la picaba. Al principio parecía que iba a llorar y me hacía sentir muy culpable. Pero una vez que cogió confianza empezó a hinchar los mofletes de tal forma que siempre acababa pellizcándolos. Eran tan suaves y achuchables —Kakashi suspiró, recordando viejos momentos. Como ayer.

—Una vez tuvimos una misión juntos —Comentó Shisui como quien no quiere la cosa. Era demasiado tarde para él, había sucumbido ante su primo —y cuando le felicite por un trabajo bien hecho…Ah, ese fue el momento en el que deseé que intercambiáramos equipos.

—Tendrás que arrancar a mi adorables genin del posesivo agarre de mi cadáver. —Comentó alegremente como quien no quiere la cosa Kakashi-sensei.

—Una vez Naruto le dijo que sería una gran esposa y se sonrojo tanto que pareció un tomate—Colaboró Sasuke bajo la insistente mirada de su hermano. —Me gustan los tomates— Se avergonzaba pero Itachi era su mayor debilidad. Además, su mirada intensa era siniestra. Le hacía parecerse a Yamato cuando empleaba sus 'tácticas de control mediante el miedo'

—Ah, su enamoramiento con 'N-naruto-kun', qué tiempos aquellos —Recordó Kakashi ganando entusiasmo —Aún recuerdo cuando se paró frente a Pein como un ángel de la muerte y declaró sus sentimientos con tanto valor—Fingió quitarse una lagrimilla de su ojo visible—Mi linda alumnita creció tan rápido

—Es cierto—Murmuró Itachi— Ella ama a otro…—Dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio con fuerza, de nuevo derrotado. Pareció olvidar lo convencido que estaba de haber contraído un parasito cerebral mortal, no un enamoramiento.

—Cómo vas a recordar eso—Le dijo extrañado Shisui a Kakashi— Si tú estabas muerto para entonces

—Mejoré—Kakashi sonrió con su único ojo en media luna. —Además, Ko-san es un gran cuentacuentos.

—…¿Hinata se confesó al dobe? ¿Hinata-chan que es 'buena cocinera', la 'siempre tierna Hinata-chan', una 'kunoichi que es muy fuerte, dattebayo' Hyuga, la misma 'un día harás a un hombre muy feliz, Hina-chan'? ¿¡A _mi_ usurantonkashi!?

—Mi~, denota posesión—Murmuró Itachi haciendo alusión a la película favorita de su hermano. Que sí, era Sonrisas y Lágrimas. Ni siquiera la versión ninja. La civil, con la miko y el houshi. Sin armas ni jutsus como uno podría suponer. Solo civiles, en paz, perdidos en las montañas del País de Fuego, espontáneamente cantando en su idilico refugio repleto de huerfanos.

Su tonto hermanito menor era tan inocente. Itachi quería protegerle de todo lo malo en el mundo

—Que te den, Itachi—Masculló Sasuke con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor. Soltó un par de maldiciones muy vulgares antes de salir con un portazo. Lo que hacía el amor a los Uchiha, musitó Kakashi, nunca era algo bonito que ver. Divertido sin duda, pero ¿bonito? Jaja ja, _No_.

—Aun no has dicho nada de tus intenciones, Hokage…sama—Musitó Kakashi en alto, girando un kunai en con el pulgar. Una amenaza algo obvia para su gusto pero no estaba muy seguro de contar con la capacidad intelectual de su Hokage en esos momentos. Sus últimos actos hablaban por si solos.

—Una vez vi a Hinata-san estornudar—Contestó con total seriedad Itachi—Hizo un pequeño ruidito, como si fuera un animal. Una especie de 'chus' muy callado. —Con la mirada más dramática que Shisui había presenciado jamás, (y eso que ese día tenía competencia) esa de ojos infinitos como pozos en los que las fangilrs caen y emociones intensas capaces de hacer galopar hasta al corazón más indiferente, Itachi se giró. Sus ojos eran demasiado insistentes y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que se había vuelto a olvidar de parpadear, el muy subnormal. — Estornudar nunca ha sido lo mismo para mí, desde entonces —Soltó, como si semejantes niveles de devoción fueran normales o saludables. Shisui solo había sido testigo de melodrama de ese calibre en otra ocasión…

—¡Has vuelto a caer en los K-dramas! —Cayó Shisui en un momento de claridad. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Si Itachi tenía un defecto que le dificultara progresar en la vida, esa era su tendencia a obsesionarse. Primero fue Sasuke -y Shisui estaba bastante convencido de que todavía era Sasuke- y luego, mal de los males, los K-dramas. El consejo del clan tuvo que hacer una intervención y todo. No Shisui, _el consejo del clan_. Ese que estaba repleto de viejos avariciosos y decrepitos, _Fugaku_ , y todos los tenientes del cuerpo de policía sin importar su coeficiente intelectual.

(Shisui tenía pesadillas de la Intervención. Fue efectiva pero por Jashin, ¿a qué precio?)

Anko le degollaría por perderse su cita, pero un Hokage adicto era más serio. Doloroso pero cierto, Shisui tendría que sacrificarse. De nuevo. Tal vez necesitaba revaluar sus amistades.

—¿K-dramas…?—Preguntó Kakashi con el más mínimo interés posible. No, era tan mínimo que estaba seguro que había batido un reto. Más mínimo aún que sus constantes preguntas a Gai. Esas en las que fingía que no le oía. Así de minimo era su interés

Por supuesto, siendo la retorcida persona que era, Kakashi estaba realmente muy interesado.

—La versión oficial es que Kirigakure quería mostrar una faceta más humana para atraer clientes que suelen decidirse por otras aldeas más amigables, como Konoha— Explicó Shisui—La no oficial es que su Kage, Terumi Mei, perdió una apuesta y tuvo que crear una unidad televisiva. Ahí hacen los K-dramas. Son como los dramas civiles. Itachi se enganchó a ellos después de ser obligado a asistir a un maratón para fortalecer lazos entre Kiri y Konoha

—No son como los dramas civiles—Protestó Itachi levantando la mirada de sus garabatos. Shisui no quería mirar, pero sospechaba que haía empezado a escribir los nombres de sus hijos con Hinata. Futuros hijos en alguna dimensión paralela, por como pintaban las cosas. Veinte no, seguidos, no eran el camino a un matrimonio. —Son mucho más reales y plausibles que esa basu-

—Dejaste de verlo porque Naginata se tiró a Bokuto y a ti te gustaba con Katana. A pesar de que Katana estaba muerta, era del pais enemigo, casada, madre y veinte años mayor.

—¡Un beso no significa nada! —Itachi había vuelto a caer a su enfermedad. El parasito se estaba extendiendo por su cerebro. Ahora afectaba hasta los temas más inconsecuentes de su vida

—Un momento…—Kakashi estaba dándose cuenta de algo que no podía dejarse a sí mismo creer. Era un proceso lento, a pesar de ser un genio.

—¡Esta muerta, Itachi! ¡Muerta! ¡Y jamás cruzó palabra con Bokuto!

—En el capitulo 78, justo en el minuto 23 sus miradas se cruzan a través del campo de batalla y puedes ver como el deseo sur-

—¡Estaba mirando a Tanto, que estaba al lado de Bokuto y se reveló como doble espía! ¡Su _marido_!

—¿Estais insinuando que…?—Volvió a murmurar Kakashi, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Era como si un Icha Icha extranjero hubiera pasado de los libros a la televisión y él, su fan numero uno, fuera completamente ignorante a ello. Casi como una traición.

—¡Tanto es una basura que no se merece a Katana! —Protestó Itachi, internamente en luto por la perdida de los monosílabos, su más fiel aliado hasta entonces. Su parasito cerebral tenía que ser inmisericorde— ¡Bokuto es el único adecuado para ella! —De repente se levantó, golpeando la mesa con las manos —Tengo pruebas. —Siseó

—Sigue estando muerta—Respondió Shisui igual de enfadado— Y Naginata es mucho mejor kunoichi, de todas formas.

—¿Icha Icha…Kiri? ¿…Mizu? —Kakashi estaba en shock. En completo shock. Era como si un mundo de posibilidades se abriera ante él, lleno de nuevas aventuras, de intriga y romance a punto de ser devorado por su ávido fan.

Era casi como Navidad. Conmocionado, se limpió una lagrimita y se dijo a si mismo que no debía esperar tanto. Que era mejor sorprenderse que decepcionarse. No podía ser tan bueno

—¿Cómo te atreves? — Itachi, en todo el tiempo que había estado vivo, jamás había sonado tan ofendido. Su enfermedad volvía a afectarle. Temía que su cerebro jamás se recuperaría —¡ _Aguas Turbulentas_ sería perfecta si no fuera por la presencia de esa kunoichi pretenciosa insulsa y …y de ojos de pez! ¡Sí, lo he dicho! ¡Ojos de pez!

—Al menos no es una serpiente como Katana —Respondió Shisui con odio.

—¿He muerto? ¿Es esto el cielo? —Se preguntó Kakashi con la mano en el corazón, sobrecogido por la emoción. Había perdido la batalla en contra de sus propias expectativas. Debía ver en ese mismo instante la tan dichosa serie. Casi podía imaginarlo, miles de Icha Ichas nuevos, en televisión, esperando impaciente que los devorara todos.

—¿Por esto me has dejado plantada? —Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba provenir de la puerta del despacho —Para hablar de un K-drama. ¡Ni siquiera uno de los buenos! —Shisui se encogió en si mismo, pálido y arrepentido de su continuada existencia. O a lo mejor simplemente la jeringuilla que había aparecido mágicamente en su cuello no siempre había estado vacía. Itachi, por el contrario se irguió en defensa de su adicción secreta.

Ese parasito cerebral se había cargado a su sentido común el primero, el muy cabrón.

—¡ _Aguas Turbulentas_ es lo mejor del Estudio Kiri!

Tal vez Kakashi tenía que pedir unos días de baja. Tenía que disfrutar de ese nuevo tesoro al máximo y no podía permitirse ninguna clase de interferencias.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si está más censurado que los informes de misión que dejamos a la Academia —Bufó Anko despectivamente. Ambos ignoraron el probable cadáver de Sunshin no Shisui en el suelo.— Ni siquiera hay escenas de sexo

Kakashi sintió como la decepción le golpeaba. Cayó al suelo, derrotado, al lado del despechado Shisui. Esos serían sus últimos momentos, estaba seguro, el último golpe que la vida le había dado. Una autentica puñalada por la espalda. Se iría así al otro mundo, decidió, con el único consuelo de que Icha Icha jamás podría ser superado. Un consuelo vacío, que se había vuelto baldío tras la muerte de su aclamado autor. Como el alma de Kakashi, dejaba el mundo antes de su tiempo.

(Principalmente porque el alma de Kakashi seguía en su cuerpo aún vivo y coleando pero detalles)

—Tu opinión no es válida en este debate —Dijo con toda la autoridad de Kage que pudo Itachi. Las manchas de tinta en su cara le quitaban bastante a la imagen, a ser sinceros. Además, no era como si Anko tuviera respeto por la autoridad, más bien lo contrario.

—En Bushido, _mi_ K-drama, ya en el primer capítulo Same ya lo hace con su variado, numeroso y exótico harem.

Kakashi se sintió a si mismo renacer, como el ave fénix de Literotica que era. Por otro lado, Shisui seguía en el suelo, pálido y culpable por dar plantón a su amada. Posiblemente nauseabundo, o enfermo. Ese blanco cera no era natural, sobre todo acompañado del sudor frío. Oh, bueno, ya harían algo al respecto

…Probablemente

—El dialogo en Bushido es deplorable. Me sangran las orejas cada vez que hacen otro eufemismo de espadas.

Kakashi podía vivir con eufemismos. Shisui no creía poder hacerlo si Anko seguía ignorándole. Tenía que cambiar tácticas. Su vida estaba en juego

—En el segundo —Continuó Anko como si nada —Maguro, la co-protagonista, se carga a un escuadrón ninja ella sola y aun con la sangre de sus enemigos en el rostro besa a Kujira tan ardientemente que hasta Jiraiya pasaría vergüenza viendolo.

—Es un sueño hecho realidad—Murmuró Kakashi, apretándose el pecho como para detener un infarto.

—Cariño —Shisui la llamó con la voz melosa de alguien perdidamente enamorado. Con el susurro de alguien completamente hechizado al encanto y a merced de los caprichos de otro. Con la debilidad de alguien moribundo. Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas o no viviría para contarlo. Literalmente.— _Please notice me_ —Si la frase típica de su personaje favorito no funcionaba, a Shisui no le quedaría otra que desnudarse y postrarse a sus pies.

No creía tener la energía para eso. Los dolorosos espasmos no ayudaban.

—Ahora no, gusano—Respondió Anko sin mirarle. Una sonrisa malvada, esa que hacía que las rodillas de Shisui temblaran de anticipación, surcó su rostro. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, como una víbora ante una presa, lista para atacar en cualquier instante. —He decidido ayudarte a conquistar a la princesita, _Aticha_

—No se de que me estas hablando —Era triste como Itachi pensó por un momento que su recuperada solemnidad iba a servir para algo. Tan triste como humillante, a la larga. —Yo jamás he conquistado algo, nunca.

Obviamente, estaba enfermo y no existía cura. Su descontrol verbal no había dado signos de mejora. De hecho, si no recordaba mal, había perdido la calma hablando de una _serie televisa_.

(La mejor serie televisiva que había tenido el placer de disfrutar jamás, cierto. Pero aún así, perder los papeles por un K-drama, menudo Kage que estaba hecho)

Era francamente deplorable. ¿Dónde había quedado su maestría sobre los monosílabos? ¿Su inexpresiva expresividad, su misteriosa persona, su porte cool y estoico? ¿Su compostura como ninja de la Hoja?

— _Claramente no_. —Contestó Anko con tanta superioridad que Itachi pensó por un momento que le acababa de suspender su examen Chunnin, sin importar su actual puesto de Kage. — Eres el desastre más patético que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Era triste pero Itachi estaba de acuerdo. Ante el horror de tener la misma opinión en algo que Anko Mitarashi, el colmo de los colmos, Itachi procedió a golpear su frente contra su mesa en pequeños y regulares golpes llenos de derrota.

—El amor hace cosas raras a los Uchiha—Añadió Kakashi con fingida sabiduría. Dio una pequeña patada a Shisui—Solo tienes que mirar a este, babeando en el suelo

—Por eso—Dijo Anko como si nada mientras golpeó apaticamente a Shisui hasta que quedó boca abajo y le pinchó con una jeringuilla en el culo. Como si no se hubiera olvidado de su amante a favor de explicar la grandeza de su serie semi-pornografica y burlarse de su Hookage—He decidido ayudarte. Mitarashi Anko, guru del amor, a su servicio—Hizo una magnánima presentación.

—No te creo nada—Entrecerró los ojos Itachi, que había sido forzado a una especie de honestidad al contrariar su enfermedad. Se golpeó con más fuerza porque un ninja que decía siempre la verdad, o peor aún, un Hokage completamente sincero, era una invitación a la desgracia.

—La verdad es que me niego a servir bajo un Hokage que es incapaz de hablarle a la chica que le gusta—Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Itachi ni siquiera encontró energías para negar toda clase de sentimientos románticos. Su afección le había dejado debil—De todas formas, ¿qué está haciendo aquí Kakashi?

—Senpai me ha ofrecido su apoyo al saber de mi enf… condición—Se corrigió a si mismo en el último momento, no queriendo despertar otro pánico masivo en la unidad de ANBU de Retardados Emocionales. Quería decir, de Animales Poco Comunes. Osea, ANBU Z

(Con Z de Zoquetes. No, Itachi jamas perdonaría a ANBU Papagayo por lo de los papeles bomba)

—Tienes razón cari—Dijo Shisui, que se había levantado e inmediatamente actuado como si no hubiera estado agonizando en el suelo hace menos de cinco minutos. Qué podía decir, el amor era complicado. Las mujeres más. ¿Anko? No le hagáis reír —Nadie en su sano juicio te confiaría ni una planta, ¿por qué no te hemos echado?

—El respeto hacia los mayores es una cosa terrible—Concordó Kakashi más relajado que un Inuzuka en la perrera.

—¿ _Quieres_ estar aquí? —Preguntó inmediatamente después la pareja, de alguna forma más horrorizada que si hubiera puesto cualquier otra excusa. No era para menos. Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar al lado de un Uchiha que se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, se daba cuenta de su existencia o era pillado por sorpresa por ellos. En resumidas palabras, no era un expectaculo apto para todos los publicos

—A veces uno debe sacrificarse por sus compatriotas— Confesó Kakashi tan genuinamente que los tres presentes se conmocionaron. Itachi hasta dejó su nueva posición para lanzar una mirada emotiva al enmascarado —Además, no existe mejor material para chantajear a un Uchiha que cuando se enamora —Dijo inmediatamente después, arruinando cualquier atmosfera que había creado con sus palabras. Descaradamente, le guiñó el ojo a Shisui.

A Shisui se le puso la piel de gallina. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. A la distancia, se pudo oír el estruendo de los ominosos truenos que presagiaban su final

—Puedo respetar eso—Concedió Anko. Shisui decidió que esa misión suicida de la que tanto le había hablado Itachi no sonaba tan mal después de todo. —Bueno, a lo que iba. Itachi-tama, ¿estas preparado para dominar el arte de la conquista y seducción?

—No—Dijo Itachi, aún golpeándose la frente. A lo mejor podía matar a su parasito con los pequeños impactos, o tal vez solo se estaba destruyendo neuronas. Aunque considerando lo 'utiles' que le habían resultado dichas neuronas los últimos días, era una destrucción más que justificada.

—¡Pues vamos a ello! —Dio una palmada con entusiasmo la autonombrada guru del amor. Inmediatamente después de Kami sabe dónde sacó tres botellas blancas repletas hasta arriba de sake —Lección número uno: el alcohol es tu amigo

—¿Tal vez no sea una buena idea que-?—Intentó Shisui con mucha trepidación. Su amor verdadero estaba ligeramente molesto con él y no quería morir envenenado. Era demasiado guapo para un final tan común.

—El alcohol las mujeres y el juego son las tres más grandes tenta- —Comenzó a decir Itachi, ligeramente más alerta ante la amenaza que corría sus capacidades mentales. Dios sabe de lo que era capaz su parasito cerebral bajo la influencia del alcohol. Desde luego Itachi no quería saberlo

—Traga y aprende, Hokage-sama—Interrumpió Anko aprovechando la debilidad de su líder para meterle la botella en la boca y obligarle a beber.

Shisui no tenía un buen presentimiento con todo esto.

* * *

Hinata se relajó en los baños privados de su clan con un suspiro. Necesitaba el descanso, había tenido un día horrible.

(Y no, que el Hokage la rechazara un espectacular numero de veinte veces seguidas -risa histeria, vehementes negaciones, ofensiva incredulidad y relajada logica incluidos- no tenía nada que ver con ello. Hinata jamás había pretendido que sus inapropiados sentimientos podían ser correspondidos y el rechazo era su segundo nombre

Un segundo nombre algo amargo, cierto. Pero por eso Hianta comía tantos dulces, todo mejoraba con unos rollos de canela en el estomago)

Después de una noche inquieta, de esas en las que estas tan cansado que por alguna razón tu cuerpo decide que no puede dormir, se despertó antes del amanecer. Ni siquiera era su horario rutinario, Lee-san y Gai-sensei la habían invitado a unos de sus entrenamientos previos al 'la aurora de la juventud del nuevo día' y, como era intrinsicamente incapaz de decir no a nada (Ino-san la comentó un día que era como si su miedo al rechazo se aliara con su inherente amabilidad haciendo imposible que rechazara a nadie jamás. Lo cual, segun las palabras de su compañero de equipo, era muy problematico) tuvo que acudir.

Hinata era una persona que disfrutaba de las mañanas, de verdad, lo hacía. Pero tambien era una firme creyente en los limites y correr precipicio arriba sin chakra, hacer 200 sentadillas, 100 flexiones y estar preparada para esporadicas 'entradas dinamicas' que desembocaban en 'amistosos combates entre compañeros en su glorioso viaje hacia la juventud eterna' de cinco a nueve de la mañana era excesivo. Para cuando por fin pudo entrenar con su equipo, apenas podía moverse. Aún así, como kunoichi de la Hoja, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y consiguió sacarle partido al día, aunque quizá no tanto como habría querido

Por supuesto que cuando esta completamente agotada, sudorosa, ligeramente incoherente y obsesivamente intentando olvidar los (veinte) rechazos (seguidos) del día anterior su padre exige su presencia en una reunión del consejo. Donde el tema de conversación por supuesto debe ser sus inminentes (inexistentes) nupcias con algun soltero prometedor de la Aldea fuera del clan, cosa que evitaría que acabara como lider, o si necesitaban arreglar un matrimonio. Hinata no sabía muy bien que acabó diciendo en la reunión, ni siquiera esta muy segura de que hubiera hablado pero salió con las emociones hechas nudos y nuds y nudos. Tenía tantos nudos emocionales que uno acabó siendo su estomago. No era para nada agradable. Ergo, la necesidad de las aguas termales

Hinata suspiró echando la cabeza para atrás en su baño. Intentó disfrutar del calor, del agua, de la calma del momento.

 _Todavía no había tenido visitas desde que se había despertado y no estaba muy segura de querer tenerlas. ¿Quien vendría a verla? ¿Su padre, para decirla lo mucho que le había decepcionado y lo ilusa que era por pretender ser capaz de cambiar? ¿Su dulce hermana pequeña, que por fin la vería por lo que era en verdad y se marcharía en disgusto? ¿Neji-nisan, a burlarse de sus palabras, de su perdida? Tal vez no vendría su familia. Tal vez vendría su equipo. Puede que esa puerta fuera abierta por Kurenai, que había sido tan amable con ella, había creído en ella para decirle que se había equivocado en hacerlo. Puede que Shino, silencioso como siempre, pero sin ese aire de apoyo incondicional que Hinata nunca se había dado cuenta que apreciaba tanto. Puede que Kiba, furioso, a reclamarle porqué no le había hecho caso. Tal vez incluso Naruto, callado y puede que incluso molesto, a decirla que no tenía ningun derecho a copiarle su nindo y que, de todas formas, alguien tan debil como ella no sería capaz de seguirlo._

 _Al final, su primer visitante no fue ninguno de ellos_

 _—Hinata-kun—Saludó el prodigio Uchiha, el genio con tanto talento que el mismisimo Sandaime estaba dispuesto a entrenar como sucesor pese a su linaje. Uchiha Itachi.—Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor. —Hinata había hablado un poco con él, nada fuera de la cortesía esperada entre dos futuras cabezas de los cuatro nobles clanes. Le sorprendió mucho ver que se había molestado en visitarla._

 _—Uchiha-kun—Respondió ella, sin molestarse en ocultar la confusión en la voz. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza lo maleducado que era resaltar algo así. —Um... —Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con rapidez, avergonzada — I...igualmente —Consiguió decir tras considerable esfuerzo. Luego, su agotado cerebro registró lo que acababa de decir. Hinata lamentó su falta de afinidad con los jutsus de tierra porque la habilidad de que el suelo la tragara jamás la había parecido tan necesaria como en ese momento. Su unico consuelo era que Itachi solía ser tan considerado que ignoraba sus frecuentes deslices. Otro aspecto donde era naturalmente superior_

 _—Debe preguntarse porqué he venido a visitarla —Itachi sonrió calidamente. Tal vez llamar a un gesto tan pequeño sonrisa era una exageración pero Hinata se había criado en una casa donde el más minimo gesto podía significar un mundo. Era una sonrisa. Nuevamente avergonzada por ser tan trasparente, se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien con que proposito, cuando era cierto, pero no pudo controlar el impulso. Volviendo a mostrar sus excelentes modales, Itachi ignoró los tropiezos sociales de Hinata. Teniendo en cuenta su numero, le debió de costar. —Creo que sabe de los rumores de mi futura posición —Prosiguió como si nada. Aliviada, Hinata asintió ligeramente. Estaba ridiculamente satisfecha de no haber metido la pata por una vez en una conversación de tres frases. Por supuesto, esa satisfacción desapareció inmediatamente al recordar lo irrelevante que era un logro como ese. —Hn. —Itachi amplió ligeramente su sonrisa, algo infitesimal. Hinata lo captó, por supuesto, y sintió como ardían sus mejillas. En verdad, los hermanos Uchiha eran tan apuestos cuando sonreía que no parecía muy justo con el resto—En un principio no iba a venir_

 _—Ah...—Se le escapó a Hinata, que no tenía ningun derecho de actuar tan sorprendida o decepcionada. Ni ninguna razón. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había venido a hablarla de su futura posición como Kage. ¿Tal vez la diria que se pusiera las pilas porque no encesitaba ninjas inutiles bajo su mando? A Hinata le sonaba plausible. Dolosoro y humillante, pero probable._

 _—No obstante, como proximo Hokage, alienar a mis futuros subordinados no es correcto —Continuó con ojos amables y calidos. No, Uchiha-kun no vendría a verla solo para humillarla. Era demasiado...gentil para eso. Hinata debía admitir que Uchiha Itachi debía de tener uno de los ojos más hermosos del universo, afilados y con esas pestañas espesas y largas, casi femeninas. Tan oscuros que pupila y iris se confundían. Cuando dejaba que sus sentimientos llegaran a ellos, llenandoles de vitalidad y fuerza, eran autenticamente bellos. Rapidamente desvió la mirada. Su rostro no necesitaba subir tanto de temperatura, no podía ser bueno para su salud.— Le he traido esto —Dijo, cambiando bruscamente la conversación e Hinata por reflejo abrió la mano para coger lo que sea que querría darle. Con delicadeza, Itachi deposito su regalo en su palma_

 _Era una pequeña flor silvestre, común y fragil pero hermosa. Un simple diente de león, amarillo y minusculo._

 _A Hinata se le hizo sumamente extraño que Uchiha Itachi, el proximo Hokage, hubiera decidido visitarla al hospital solo para darle algo tan...insignificante como eso. Y curioso, sobre todo porque los Yamanaka tenían una sección en su tienda de flores precisamente para heridos (Alejada con mucho tacto de las flores reservadas para funerales) Tal vez nunca había entrado. Tal vez no sabía que los Yamanaka vendían ramos de flores y se había pasado la vida arrancandolas del suelo o de un claro cada vez que un conocido se quedaba en el hospital_

 _Uchiha-kun había dicho algo sobre no alienarla, pero Hinata jamás había entendido menos a otra persona en su vida._

 _—Muchas gracias, Uchiha-kun—Sonrió debilmente en su dirección con ojos cerrados mientras intentaba desesperadamente entender el gesto. Mirarle a estas alturas, con sus ojos amables y su rostro apuesto, era contraproducente para su coherencia. Aún así, debía agradecerle el gesto. Era muy amable por su parte tomarse tantas molestias solo por ella pero, ¿debía ser siempre tan enigmatico?_

 _—Hn —Murmuró, examinandola fijamente. Tras un momento cada vez más incomodo, una sonrisa divertida atravesó su rostro como un relampago. —No me has entendido —Reveló, rompiendo la calma. Hinata, que estaba a punto de preguntar movida por la frustración no perdió el tiempo_

 _—¡N-no! Qu-quiero decir, si lo entendí, Uchiha-kun.—Mintió, descarada y desesperadamente. En pleno pánico, abrió la boca para decir lo que temía que era un desastre— Es muy amable por su parte molestarse en— Bueno, no era tan desastre después de todo —etto, usar su tiempo en una tar-_

 _—Encontré esa flor creciendo entre el pavimento y me recordó a usted —Explicó con sencillez. Hinata sabía que era insignificante, nada fuera de lo común, pero no creía necesario que Itachi se lo recordara comparandola con la flor más inconsecuente del mundo tan innecesariamente. Era hasta un pelín cruel. Además, la había pillado por sorpresa. Dolida, oculto la flor en su puño cerrado y no pudo evitar encojerse ligeramente en si misma. Si no la engañaban sus oidos, que era posible, Itachi acababa de bufar ligeramente —Parece fragil y comun a un primer vistazo pero es la unica capaz de florecer hasta en las peores circunstancias. — Acabó su explicación con una sonrisa tan clara que Hinata era capaz de oírla —Luchaste muy bien, Hinata-kun. —Dijo, como si Hinata no hubiera estado a punto de toser un pulmón delante del Hokage y de Naruto. O de morir, ya que estabamos._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de evitar que sus ojos recorrieran (examinaran) con detalle el rostro de Itachi en busca de algun signo de burla o engaño. No encontró ninguno, Itachi parecía genuino, con ese deje divertido calentando sus ojos y esa sonrisa difuminando la seriedad de su rostro. Hinata parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos, a un paso de activar el byakugan en su incredulidad. Sintió un golpe en la frente. Aturdida, una de sus manos se tapó la zona que se estaba empezando a poner roja mientras su miraba se centraba en los dedos de Itachi, que no se había molestado en alejar de su rostro._

 _¿Acababa de...golpearla en la frente?_

 _(Cuidadosamente, Hinata evitó recordar las ocasiones en las que recordaba ver como Uchiha Sasuke salía corriendo de la Academia, más feliz de lo que nadie le había visto antes, y se acercaba a su hermano, que siempre le golpeaba la frente con los dos dedos. Era imposible que Uchiha-kun hubiera compartido un gesto tan intimo con ella)_

 _Atonita, escuchó vagamente como Itachi se despedía, a lo que no sería capaz de decir si respondió o ignoró. Recordaba oír el sonido de la puerta cerrandose. Parpadeó varias veces. Se planteó seriamente si había tenido una alucinación o había sido victima de un genjutsu. Aturdida, abrió la palma de su mano para ver que el diente de león seguía ahí, tan fresco y brillante que como cuando Itachi se lo h-abía regalado._

En su baño cinco años más tarde Hinata volvió a suspirar, recordando el día en el que cayó bajo la maldición de los Uchiha. Era tan debil y caprichosa, un gesto amable, unas palabras de animo y Hinata se lanzaba, ojos curiosos siguiendo a la persona que admiraban, mente analitica encontrando virtudes y fuentes de inspiración, mejillas sonrojadas complaciendose con lo que contemplaban. Sin ninguna clase de precaución observaba, catalogaba, admiraba y se perdía, porque había gente quee simplemente era capaz de hacer cosas como esa. De ser ellos mismos, sin ninguna clase de mascaras y absorverte. De hacerse un satelite a tu mundo, ese que era como la luna que nunca podías dejar de mirar si aparecía en el cielo, y cambiarte poco a poco.

(De enamorarte. Con un gesto, una frase, una mirada. Hinata siempre había sido demasiado rapida amando y demasiado lenta en darse cuenta donde su amor no era deseado y por supuesto que su primer amor- que no, no era la (vale, Hanabi, tu ganas) _obsesión_ infantil que tuvo con Naruto. Era la admiración y respeto, la preocupación y anhelo que tenía por el Hokage.

Hinata siempre había sido una necia con aspiraciones fuera de su alcance)

Ese día en el hospital fue la primera vez que Hinata se fijo en Uchiha Itachi y vio algo más aparte del prodigio. No fue la ultima y, por como la rechazó (Veinte veces seguidas. Incluso a ella le parecía un poco excesivo y se suponía que Hinata no tenía los estandares muy altos en esa clase de cosas, como se lo había repetido una y mil veces Kiba) deseó que hubiera sido así. Que su corazón jamás se hubiese acelerado a encontrarse con ojos cálidos y que su ilusa, tonta, infantil mente de niña boba no se hubiese ilusionado con algo que no existía ni podía ser.

Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, la palabra no no dolería tanto.


	5. No diré que es amor, es alergia

**-V-**

 **-No diré que es amor. Es la alergia-**

Si Anko tuviera un poco más de la decencia que no poseía; si Shisui tuviera la capacidad emocional de arrepentirse de sus acciones, que no la tenía; si ANBU Z tuviera una pizca de sentido común, con el que no habían nacido o se les había sido forzosamente extirpado en su paso por RAIZ; o incluso si Kakashi fuera un poquito menos rencoroso, que no lo era, las cosas jamás hubieran escalado hasta ese punto.

Por otro lado, consideró el panorama ANBU Nutria, la situación era demasiado entretenida como para ponerle fin. Aun así. Dejar que tu Hokage se humille a si mismo tan absolutamente (Acción de la que parecía estar en racha. ANBU Z, con Z de Zoo para la división especial de ANBU compuesta por los Animales Poco Comunes -ANBU APC era repetitivo y si otro ANBU les volvía a llamar ANBU ABC en referencia a sus… problemas socioemocionales tras estar en RAIZ correría la sangre-, tenía hasta apuestas sobre ello. Numerosas y disparatadas apuestas) tendría que ser ilegal. Aunque claro, dejar que tu líder se ahogue en autocompasión tampoco era una buena ética de trabajo. De todas formas, no deberían haber recurrido a la bebida.

(ANBU Nutria no iba ni a mencionar los porros que había sacado de vete tú a saber dónde ANBU Jerbo. Había cosas que era mejor no saber.

Al menos ANBU Camaleón y sus "pastillas recreativas" estaban en una misión fuera del país muy lejos del alcance de su vulnerable y estúpido Kage.)

—¿Hinata? — Balbuceó el Hokage, aclamada leyenda del mudo ninja, Uchiha Itachi. El prodigio entre prodigios.— ¿Eres tú? —Entrecerró los ojos, aportando a su noble rostro un matiz de idiota que nunca se había visto antes. Shisui reconsideró. Nunca se había visto antes de la semana repleta de desastres que tan valientemente había liderado el Godaime Hokage. Pocas personas tenían el talento necesario para cagarla tan estrepitosa y sucesivamente— Eres un poco…—Gesticulo con la palma de la mano hacia abajo. Otro gesto completamente normal para el normalmente inexpresivo ninja— Bajita, ¿no?

Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Mi madre—Hiperventilaba la aludida con la mano en el pecho. Su voz, a milímetros de convertirse en el chillido indigno de la fangirl estándar, temblaba ligeramente— Oh Dios. OhdiosohdiosohdiosohdiosohdiosOHDIOSOHDIOS _OHDIOSMIO_. —Se abanicó torpemente con los dedos. Sus decibelios ya definitivamente perteneciendo a la especie de fanática adolescente con la tendencia de recrear absurdas fantasías con su ídolo del momento—Hokage-sama, en mi cuarto— Ahogó un grito histérico. Un auténtico logro que Anko generosamente otorgaría a su naturaleza Hyuga. Estaba segura que sus tímpanos solo estaban a salvo gracias a su linaje "noble". Ja, shinobis nobles. Menudo chiste— ¡Hokage-sama está en mi cuarto!

—Eres…muy chiquitita— Continuó Itachi con lo suyo. Se tropezó con sus propios pies, tambaleando. Varios miembros ANBU reprimieron malamente una risita. Su Hokage, tropezándose con el aire cuando estaba de pie, quieto. —Como una enana— Itachi soltó una carcajada inconexa. Shisui se estremeció con horror. Tal vez, puede, quizás, era probable que estuvieran cometiendo un grave error. La risa ahogada de Anko le recordó que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. — Eres…como Hinata, pero en enano….Enata. —Se volvió a reír. No estaba solo. Kakashi declaró con firmeza al avergonzado Uchiha a su lado, que estaba viendo con la misma fascinación de quien ve un trágico accidente como su primo, el puñetero _Hokage_ , perdía toda su dignidad, que no habían tomado mejor decisión en su vida que intoxicar al Hokage — ¡Enata! — Repitió el muy ebrio Itachi para sí mismo, completamente ajeno a su audiencia.

—¡Hokage-sama me ha puesto un mote! — Hanabi, que no, por supuesto que no era Hinata, jamás había sentido una emoción como esa. ¡Su ídolo estaba en su cuarto, hablándola! ¡A ella! ¡Con palabras reales y no monosílabos y todo! ¡De temas no oficiales!

(Moegi y Konohamaru iban a volverse todo un arco iris de envidia, casi podía verlo con su byakugan)

—Enata— Comenzó Itachi poniendo las manos torpemente sobre los hombros de Hanabi, quien soltó un grito tan agudo que sólo lo oían los perros. Kakashi hizo una mueca oculto entre los árboles. Junto a lo que debía ser toda la elite shinobi de Konoha. Uno podría pensar que los Hyuga, teniendo una visión de 360 grados con el byakugan, tendrían algo de seguridad en su distrito. Alguna clase de alarma que saltaria a la más minima nocion de intrusos en su territorio— Tienes que…—Itachi junto las cejas, como haciendo memoria. No obstante, observando a medio ANBU oculto entre los escasos arboles del jardín, uno se equivocaría. Los Hyuga eran unos patanes cuando se trataba de establecer un perímetro seguro. Verdaderamente deplorable— salir conmigo— Decidió, asintiéndose a sí mismo. Era un Hokage al que habían llamado genio toda su vida. Itachi estaba seguro que era por algo. Aunque no supiese decir el qué. — No, eso no era— Recordó, gesticulando con una mano. Aunque si le preguntarais, no sabría decir que algo era eso— Aunque deberías. —Remarco, señalándola— Sss….soy un buen partido. Sep. —Confirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Lo repitió varias veces. A Kakashi le recordó un poco a los "no" del otro día y vagamente se preguntó si estaba sobre compensando a "Enata" por ello. — ¡El mejor partido de todos! — Exclamó. — ¡Soy el bendito hokage, dattebayo!

Al parecer, Uchiha Itachi era Uzumaki Naruto con una concusión severa cuando se emborrachaba. Muletillas y todo.

(Kakashi jamás había tenido tanto material de chantaje en sus manos. Tanto poder, tantas posibilidades a su merced...nunca había sido más feliz)

—Hokage-sama me ha pedido que salga con él—Susurró y gritó Hanabi, fuera de sí. — Quehagoquehagoquehago quehagoquEHAGOQUEHAGO QUEHAGO ASDEJKFEB XELBXHWB. —Murmuró, con las manos dramáticamente pegadas a sus mejillas. Soltó un grito incoherente.

Estaba en la edad. Los doce años no eran amables con las niñas. Mucho menos cuando estaban en la presencia de sus ídolos. Uchiha Itachi, desgraciadamente, había pillado a Hanabi en su corta etapa pro-Uchiha, la unica que experimentaría en su vida. Una fase por la que jamás admitiría haber pasado en un futuro no tan lejano. Sus tímpanos, por otra parte, no lo olvidarían nunca

—¿Hanabi? — Preguntó una voz a través de la puerta. Una voz conocida, inoportuna, y el ingrediente que faltaba para que la comedia del momento se volviera una autentica parodia.—¿Ocurre algo?

Era fantástico, se regocijo internamente Anko, lo único que podría mejorar la situación sería si el mismísimo Hyuga Hiashi se presentara para ascender el Desastre Actual al Caos Absoluto.

(Tal vez no tendrían que haber dejado salir a Itachi de su torre en esas condiciones. Por el bien de su reputación. No obstante, la impoluta reputación de Uchiha Itachi parecía tan insignificante frente a las posibles humillaciones en las que se podía meter borracho como una cuba, que nadie encontró el valor para detenerle. Además, ANBU Canguro había asegurado que de esta manera tenían anecdotas divertidas e inocentes que contar a sus futuros nietos- otro pedazo de humanidad negado por Danzo en RAIZ. No había nada inocente o divertido allí- y nadie podía negarse ante semejante prospecto)

—Enata— Itachi se concentró intensamente en el rostro de Hanabi. Shisui se maldijo por no haber traído una cámara o palomitas. Podría estar presenciando la mayor humillación que sufriría su mejor amigo en la vida, y la mejor parte era que había sido completamente autoinflingida. Tenía que un delito en el Código de Mejores Amigos no inmortalizar el momento. A su lado, Kakashi le alzó una ceja, con sharingan fijo en la escena, Icha Icha ausente por una vez. Anko simplemente le paso un dango, un sustituto mucho más delicioso que esa horterada hípster de las palomitas. Shisui nunca se había sentido más querido —Es asombroso— Se maravilló el Hokage, mas idiota que nunca—Oigo tu voz pero tus labios no se mueven— Itachi dejó la boca abierta al acabar la frase. No era un gesto favorecedor. Lo cual era complicado, ya que tanto Itachi como Sasuke habían heredado la belleza legendaria de su madre. No obstante, Itachi, como siempre, se las había arreglado para lograr lo imposible.

Vamos, que parecía un subnormal. Uno medianamente atractivo.

(Considerando lo trágicamente apuesto que había resultado Itachi tras el incidente conocido como 'El Gran no-No-NOnono-nonONONOO _-¡joder!_ de Uchiha Itachi' era decir mucho. Uno podría pensar que estar desnudo exceptuando por el estratégicamente posicionado gorro de Hokage y algun que otro harapo, cubierto de todas las salsas de dangos habidas y por haber, con mejillas de ardilla y pelo de erizo sería algo patético pero no.

Uchiha Itachi era hermoso en su vergüenza. Sobre todo por los abdominales.)

—Hanabi, oigo voces, voy a entrar— En otra ocasión Hanabi hubiera gritado y parado a su hermana. No obstante, con el perfecto rostro del Hokage a centímetros del suyo, no estaba en condiciones de articular ninguna frase. Carecía la capacidad intelectual. La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Kakashi ahogó un gritó en su puño, dramáticamente. Sólo lamentaba que, al contrario que Icha Icha, no iba a poder disfrutar de la escena todas las veces que quisiera. Solo podría recrearla con el sharingan en un genjutsu una y otra y otra vez. Probablemente delante de un Hokage sobrio. Oh, cómo le carcomía la anticipación. —¿¡Hokage-sama!? — Gritó la mayor, tan incrédula como deberían estar el resto de presentes.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas improvisadas del -gracias a Kami apropiadamente frondoso- follaje del jardín privado del clan Hyuga, ANBU Equizna remarcó en un tono casual cómo ni siquiera "El kunai por atrás" tenía golpes tan dramáticos. ANBU Ortinitorrinco expresó en una voz sin emoción que eso era decir bastante, considerando que "El kunai por atrás" estaba protagonizada por un hombre gay que sufría trece crisis personales diarias que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ingenuo jefe, uno de esos hombres incapaces de ver a una pareja homosexual y no pensar "deben ser muy buenos amigos", todo esto coronado pors la oficina entera coreando "Son gays, Sushi" o "Onigiri quiere que le sodomices. Te espera en el cubículo 7." Anko _amaba_ esa serie.

Shisui masticó su dango con gusto, ignorando a los idiotas. Si así era como se sentía Itachi cuando veía sus K-dramas, podía entender su obsesión. Anko ocultó una carcajada estridente llena de impaciente malicia en su puño. Kakashi compartío una mirada complice con ella. Entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Como diría Gai, e _l primer amor de un Uchiha que florece en la plenitud de la primavera ardía con las llamas de la juventud y la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, recibiendo los rayos del Sol del afecto romántico con torpe pero ardiente voluntad_ _. No hay placer más puro y ardiente que observar sus juveniles desfortunas en busqueda de esa primavera de amor._

(Kakashi odiaba lo fluido que era en Gai-habla. Aunque fuese sorprendentemente descriptivo y útil en algunas ocasiones)

—¡Hinata! — Exclamó Itachi de vuelta, con los ojos como platos. Otra expresión que pertenecía a Uzumaki Naruto, no cabía duda. Si el sharingan robaba los jutsus, el alcohol debía de robar la personalidad de los conocidos de un Uchiha.— Pero si tú…—Se giró lentamente hasta donde estaba Hanabi— Y tú— Se volvió a girar hacia Hinata, dedo índice apuntándola. Volvió a Hanabi. Hinata. Frunció el ceño. Hanabi. Hinata. Hizo un sonido ultrajado—¿Enata, cómo has podido? — Acusó a Hanabi — ¿Eras una impostora todo este tiempo?

Shisui iba a recordar ese momento toda su vida. Lo grabaría en su tumba incluso, como epitafio. Enata, cómo has podido, así en kanji claro sobre la piedra blanca. Lo completaría el epitafio de Anko, su compañera de tumba porque si, los Uchiha no hacían nada a medias. Mucho menos el _compromiso_. Eso de que hasta que la muerte nos separe no le iba a bastar a Shisui. Quería más. Ergo, las tumbas adosadas con la memorable cita "Enata. Cómo has podido. Eras una impostora todo este tiempo" en ellas. Shisui estaba siendo completamente serio. Era un momento excepcional, increible, unico. Tenía planeado hacer panfletos de edición especial para que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutarlo. _Kami_ , era demasiado.

—¿Disculpe, Hokage-sama? ¿Cómo ha llamado a mi hermana?

—Nononononono. No, no— De repente, Itachi estaba enfrente de Hinata, cogiéndola las manos. Un atrevimiento considerable teniendo en cuenta la rigidez de los clanes en los que se habían criado ambos y su carácter introvertido. Hinata dejó de respirar por un instante. Estaba teniendo flashbacks de guerra tras tantos no seguidos. De nuevo. También había un 65% de probabilidades de que estuviese soñando. — He venido— Enunció Itachi, exagerando su pronunciación hasta lo obsceno. Hinata cambiaba de opinión, era un 85%. Se habría quedado dormida en el baño y deliraba. — para disculparme. Con Hinata— La señaló— No Enata. Olvídate de Enata. Enata, enata no es importante— Hizo aspavientos con las manos. Más epitafios para los futuros hijos de Shisui y Anko. Hinata alzó una ceja lentamente, dejándose llevar por la inconsistencia de lo que creía que era su subconsciente. Ya que estaba, a lo mejor hasta podría echar una risas.

—Enata es mi imouto. —Enunció Hinata con algo de lentitud mental. Sueño o no, todavía no había asimilado la situación del todo. Además, nadie llamaba a su dulce hermanita menor por el nombre que no era. Ni siquiera su fantasioso subconsciente. —Llamada _Hanabi_. —Recalcó, ligeramente molesta

—Lo sé— Itachi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecía orgulloso por algo. Era un gesto demasiado…abierto para él. No le sentaba mal, eso podrían atestiguarlo las mejillas ardiendo de Hinata (Y Hanabi. Tal vez Anko o incluso Shisui. Probablemente todos los ANBU emocionalmente ineptos que no sabían que hacer cuando sentían atracción por primera vez en la vida. No era exageración, ANBU Zarigüeya había tenido que romper protocolo para abanicarse con su máscara del sofoco que le había entrado.) Pero era una expresión más propia de Naruto, incluso de Sasuke si le pillabas en un muy buen momento, que de Itachi.

La ebria apropiación de expresiones ajenas seguía en marcha, concluyó Kakashi, inmune a la belleza de Uchiha Itachi tras años de saber exactamente que ocultaba debajo de su propia mascara. Y por qué no podía nunca jamás desvelar su rostro al público. El mundo no necesita fanclubs de Hatake Kakashi, por más merecidos que fueran.

—Hinata ama a su imoto como Itachi— Anko se golpeó la frente, exasperada con el idiota que se refería a si mismo en tercera persona. ¿Por qué le llamaban genio, de nuevo? — ama su ototo.

Majestuosamente, de manera similar a un cervatillo indefenso que intenta ponerse de pie por primera vez, Itachi volvió a tambalearse en su sitio y tuvo que agarrarse al dintel de la cama para no caerse.

(Es decir, de majestuoso, nada.)

Shisui no podía creer que su primo fuese tan _patético_. A este paso, tendría que hacer una intervención- pero esta vez no sólo del clan o de la Aldea. No, habían pasado ese punto cuando Ebisu, el repelente tiquismiquis, vino a quejarse de que la documentación para su nueva misión no podía ser oficial cuando estaba firmada por el nombre equivocado.

Toda Konoha ejerciendo discreción _por una vez en la historia_ y va el tutor engreído y tiene que quejarse por el "Hyuga Itachi" que su Hokage había decidido era su nuevo acrónimo. Hasta bocazas como _Uzumaki Naruto_ en persona y Shiranui _metomentodo_ Genma habían mantenido la boca cerrada- aunque Shisui dudaba mucho que Naruto leyera mucho cualquier cosa, documentación necesaria para la supervivencia sobre todo. Pero no Ebisu. Nooo, Ebisu tenía que ir y _quejarse_.

—Hokage-sama, ¿esta borracho? — Hinata exclamó sorprendida. Itachi gimió como animal atrapado en una trampa y a punto de ser la cena. Le pidió que le llamara _Aticha_ , de nuevo. Shisui empezó a rezarle a Jashin, porque Kami se negaba a intervenir. Francamente, llegados a ese punto, un rayo divino para exterminar a Itachi sería un acto de piedad. Hinata frunció el ceño, activando el byakugan y lanzando una mirada decepcionada al escondite de ANBUs, Uchihas y senseis. Era decepcionante que la elite de su Aldea se pase un viernes tarde colgado de las ramas de su propiedad como una mala epidemia de ardillas.— ¿Alguien va a llevar al Hokage a casa antes de que se avergüence públicamente? —Preguntó con frialdad poco característica, entrecerrando los ojos. Aún no estaba del todo segura de si soñaba o no, por lo que había decidido actuar como si todo fuera real pero al mismo tiempo tomarlo lo suficiente en serio por si las moscas. Por esa razón no estaba muy preocupada de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Podia ser grosera en sus sueños. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse. Además, era un buen método para hacer desaparecer su ansiedad social, desde luego.

(Y si Hinata tenía los mismos subidones de adrenalina siendo maleducada que otras personas tenían cuando rompían una pequeña regla, bueno. Nadie tenía porque esterarse)

Hinata miró a Uchiha Itachi, agarrado al dintel de la cama de su hermana y acariciando distraídamente el dosel mientras le lanzaba miradas con parpados caídos y labios ocasionalmente mordidos. Por un lado, el imposible la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, en un extraño, ¿probable?, intento de seducción o constipación. Itachi era tan apuesto que a veces era dificil decir. O tal vez se estuviese quedando dormido de pie. Por otro, Hanabi hiperventilaba a su lado, algo que Hinata jamás desearía inconsciente o no, y tampoco tenía _tanta_ imaginación.

—No —Kakashi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Bueno, curvó el ojo con mucho más entusiasmo del habitual, para los que no tenían el byakugan activado. No era un gesto agradable o genuino. Más bien parecía desesperado, quizás incluso hambriento—El Hokage ahora mismo está en una misión

Hinata solo le había visto sonreír así cuando Shino, Kiba y ella le acompañaron al cine para ver la adaptación de Icha Icha y un viejo pervertido que Hinata juraba se parecía al Sandaime de poco les quitó las ultimas entradas al cine. A Kakashi-sensei no le agradó la idea.

…No era un buen recuerdo.

—Hinataaa —Se quejó el mencionado líder patéticamente — ¿Con quién hablas? Ya no te parezco adorable, ¿verdad? —Murmuró, sumamente deprimido. —Por eso ya no me haces caso. Me he vuelto viejo y ya no soy adorable.

Definitivamente había habido un robo de personalidad esa noche. Hinata aumentó las probabilidades de que todo fuese un delirio un 5%. Tenía más problemas de los que pensaba si intercambiaba la personalidad de la primera persona que…"admiró" con la que "admiraba" en ese momento.

—Que aplace la misión —Hinata no estaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora solo porque a su Hokage parecía importarle lo que pensara de él. No, ese no era un buen camino. Ese camino estaba pavimentado con veinte 'no'. Seguidos. Ese era el camino del rechazo y Hinata ya lo había recorrido lo suficiente como para saber que nada bueno ocurría en él. No necesitaba una repetición, real o no.

Su pobre autoestima ya había sufrido demasiado.

—¡Eres cruel! —La acusó dramáticamente, casi golpeándole la cara con su dedo índice — Yo solo quería disculparme contigo pero, ¡en realidad la victima aquí soy yo!

—Imposible —Negó Kakashi con la vista fija en Itachi. Hinata jamás había visto a su sensei tan interesado en la realidad. Frunció los labios con disgusto y les clavó su mirada más afilada, byakugan incluido. Permanecieron impasibles.

(No que la visión de la siempre dulce y apacible heredera como asesina a sangre fría no les causara terror, porque lo hacía. Desafortunadamente, la imagen del mortal y frío Hokage comportándose como un jinchuuruki particular en un día especialmente tonto que llevaba espectacularmente mal su primer enamoramiento era mucho más inquietante y habían estado sometida a ella _por horas_.

Fuera del fin del mundo causado por una aleatoria diosa coneja o algo, dudaba mucho que algo pudiese dejarles en estupefacto terror de nuevo.)

—Entiendo —Musitó con la calma que precede a una tormenta. No era muy dada a la venganza pero tampoco era inmune a su atractivo. Hinata, personalmente, era partidaria de la venganza camuflada en la decepción. No parecía que te estabas vengando, jamás, pero eras consistentemente buena y amable en aspectos que sabías que iban a despertar culpa y culpa y _más culpa_ en el arrepentido corazón de la persona en la que _no te estabas vengando_ y continuabas hasta que estallaba en una descontrolada y húmeda disculpa en la que te juraban lealtad eterna y prometían no volver a hacer algo como eso jamás—Hokage-sama, deje que le lleve a casa

Si había funcionado con _Neji-nisan_ , que a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería había intentado matarla públicamente y llevaba años torturándola por algo que no era verdaderamente su culpa, funcionaría con ellos. Hinata pensaba disfrutarlo, de todas formas.

(Kakashi enseñó a sus adorables genins muchas lecciones de vida. Tus compañeros son más importantes que cualquier misión, siempre hay que mirar a través de la decepción y si vas a joder a alguien, que sea en un plan tan retorcido que no se te puedan asociar nunca con él pero no lo suficiente como para que no sepan que eres tú.

Lecciones de vida de Kakashi-sensei: genuinas, inteligentes y espectacularmente pasivo-agresivas)

—¡No! —Itachi se negó fervientemente, ojos viajando casi con desesperación por la habitación de su hermana. Se sujetó a la madera del dintel con más fuerza, como si creyera que Hinata fuese a arrancarle de la cama de su hermana y sacarle de su casa arrastrándole por los pelos. — Se lo que tienes planeado, ¡no me tomes por tonto! —Continuó acusándola. Hinata no podía creerse que estaba en una situación tan surrealista. Otro 5% para la hipótesis del sueño— ¡Vas a ser increíble, dulce y hermosa y harás ese jutsu raro tuyo en el que me provocas ligeros infartos y daño cerebral!

…5% más para el delirio.

—¿¡Na…nani!? —Hinata no tenía ningún jutsu con esos efectos, mucho menos uno que empleara con su Hokage. ¿Qué clase de ninja de la hoja sería si causara estragos en el corazón de su Hokage y afectara a su juicio-

…Un momento.

—No intentes negarlo —Itachi había vuelto a adoptar una pose más seria. Parecía recuperar un poco la compostura. O se había posicionado de tal manera que la madera del dintel quedaba a su espalda y le ayudaba a ponerse recto. — Cada vez que oigo tu voz mi pulso se acelera y mis manos empiezan a sudar. Cada vez que sonríes es como si no hubiera suelo bajo mis pies y mi entorno se difumina. Cuando estás cerca no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y cuando no lo estas, tampoco. —Entrecerró los ojos, de nuevo el imponente ninja que conseguía implantar miedo en sus enemigos con solo el susurro de su nombre. — No sé qué clase de técnica es la que has empleado pero atacar a tu Hokage conduce a la ejecución pública.

—…— Otro momento. Hinata necesitaba procesar lo que estaba diciendo Itachi. Tal vez incluso más momentos, como cinco, porque no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Porque todo eso no tenía mucha lógica. Ayer la _rechazó_. _Veinte_ veces. _Seguidas_. Por una _insinuación_.

¿Había algo que no sabía o…?

No, no. Esa era la prueba definitiva. Hinata estaba soñando. 100%. No, 300% incluso. No había manera de que eso fuese verdad.

—¿¡Le gustas a Hokage-sama!? —Hanabi, por otra parte, no necesitó más de un segundo para analizar la situación. Además, acababa de recuperar el habla. Como estaban las cosas, lo más probable era que la volviera a perder dentro de poco. Tenía que aprovechar mientras pudiera — ¿Al Hokage? _¿Tú?_ —Hinata probablemente estaría mucho más ofendida si no compartiera la incredulidad.

Probablemente Hanabi fuese la manifestación de sus sentimientos por el Hokage, a pesar de que eso no tuviese ningún sentido, y por eso decía lo que sentía Hinata.

—No. Más bien —Itachi ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, su rostro de mármol ocultando sus pensamientos. Parecía recomponerse por fin cuando la manifestación-física-de-los-sentimientos-ocultos-de-Hinata-por-alguna-razon-representado-en-el-cuerpo-de-Hanabi declaró lo imposible, improbable, inverosímil, irreal, etc, etc, que era lo que había insinuado. Hinata ni siquiera tenía la capacidad mental de repetirlo. Dejaba esas cosas a Hanabi-que-en-realidad-no-era-Hanabi —Yo diría que me causa una reacción extrema, como una especie de alergia.

—Otras personas no te pueden dar alergia. Neji hizo un estudio y todo cuando se graduó de la Academia —Hanabi alzó una ceja con algo de condescendencia muy típica. Al pobre Neji le había costado mucho aceptar las excentricidades de su equipo. Hanabi lanzó una mirada poco impresionada a Itachi, como para rematar. No que quisiera menospreciar a su Hokage (Aunque hubiese resultado ser mucho más tonto de lo que se había imaginado nunca) la arrogancia simplemente era el estado natural para alguien como ella. —Estás enamorado de mi hermana, Hokage-sama —Como un Hyuga, quería decir para alguien como un Hyuga. Porque sus sentimientos-manifestados-en-su-hermana también habían decidido adoptar su personalidad.

Este era sin duda el sueño más extraño que Hinata había tenido jamás.

—Soy un genio, me hubiera dado cuenta —El argumento de Itachi tendría más impacto si no se hubiera tambaleado en medio de su ejecución —Además, que va a saber una impostora como Enata de mis verdaderos sentimientos. —O si no estuviera tan borracho. Era difícil de saber.

Hinata no sabía que podía tener tanta imaginación.

—Quien de tus conocidos está enamorado —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, sin bajar la ceja de la superioridad. Si había algo que disfrutaba enormemente, era bajar de su pedestal a estúpidos arrogantes que ya, desdee luego, no le gustaban para nada. Fase Pro-Uchiha de Hyuga Hanabi, superada. Hiashi estaría orgulloso.

—Shisui. —Contestó tras un momento de cavilación (Momento que Hinata aún estaba empleando para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Era todo un shock para ella, el día anterior había sido rechazada _veinte_ veces seguidas, sueño o no, necesitaba todos los momentos que pudiera tener) Luego pareció considerarlo —Aunque si quieres hablar con él debes darte prisa. He oído que se va a suicidar trágicamente en el río Naka dentro de poco

—¿Suicidio? —Desde los arboles, Anko ojeó a su enamorado, extrañada y puede que ligeramente homicida. Dependía de la contestación de su amante que, si por un momento pensó que la muerte era excusa suficiente para romper con ella, se había equivocado.

Mucho. Orochimaru había sido el maestro de Anko. Sabía solucionar ese tipo de inconvenientes. Y volverlos a causar.

(Solo un auténtico alumno de Orochimaru llamaba a la muerte "inconveniente")

—Al parecer no te conoces ni a ti mismo. —Asintió Shisui, mirada perdida en la distancia. Aun así Anko tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa al sentir su hombro apoyarse un poco más contra el suyo.

—Aunque tu Hokage te mande en una misión suicida puedes volver vivo, ¿sabes? Con cumplir con el objetivo de la misión basta—Explicó pacientemente Kakashi, como si estuviese lidiando con subnormales. Proveniendo de alguien que estuvo años eligiendo solo misiones suicidas en ANBU, era bastante hipócrita.

…O tal vez sabía de lo que hablaba. Shisui no iba a perder el tiempo intentando explicar los razonamientos de Hatake Kakashi. Eso era pedir una migraña. Solo Maito Gai lo había intentado, y bastaba con un vistazo como para concluir que no estaba realmente cuerdo.

—En tal caso fracasaré en el intento, amor, no te preocupes por mí— Le quitó importancia al asunto. Anko pareció indecisa entre continuar con la interrogación (Itachi no haría algo como eso…¿verdad? Sabía que hacer algo como eso obligaría a Anko a cometer regicidio o kagecidio. De una forma especialmente dolorosa.) o continuar con su espionaje. Por suerte, alguien decidió por él.

—Shisui-san—Hanabi sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Rodó exageradamente los ojos—Entra y explica tus _síntomas_ al Hokage— Era un verdadero talento, considerando que el byakugan era _blanco_.

—Eh, supongo que podría. Por otro lado, la posibilidad que sufra un accidente ahí dentro es bastante elevada.

—¿¡Le gustó a Hokage-sama!? —Susurró Hinata con la cara ardiendo — _¿¡Yo!?_ —Repitió con incredulidad —¿Có…cómo es eso posible?—Musitó en alto — ¿Hokage-sama? ¿Yo? No, debo de haber escuchado mal —Se aseguró — Ah, era eso. Escuché mal. —Asintió un par de veces, mucho más calmada.

—Lo sé. No es amor, es alergia —Asintió Itachi a su lado. Por alguna razón, posiblemente relacionada con su mano firmemente agarrada a la manga del haori de Hinata, había recuperado algo de su seriedad habitual. La pobre chica ya había intentado soltarse de todas las maneras habidas y por haber y había sido reducida a tirar de la manga en esperanza de librarse de un agarre que no cedía. Era una esperanza muy pequeña.

Uchiha Itachi había resultado ser muy similar a sus ninken más pequeños cuando jugaban con sus juguetes. Kakashi lo encontraba adorable. Otro momento perfectamente inmortalizado con su sharingan. Desde luego, Obito siempre se las había arreglado para dar los mejores regalos en la peor forma posible. Pero la parte importante no era el trauma que Kaakshi iba a cargar durante toda su vida, sino lo excelente del regalo. Tener los peores momentos de la vida de alguien, inmortalizados para su sádico disfrute y nefastos propositos, ¿había algo más dulce?

—Eso no existe. Nidaime-sama hizo un ensayo y todo—Refutó Hinata sin dejar lugar a dudas —Está en la biblioteca pública. Ni-san me lo dejó cuando…um. —Añadió, verdaderamente preocupada por la salud mental de su Hokage. Llevaba una semana bastante inestable. Además, ni muerta iba a confesar que su Nisan, mientras hacía su estudio la había usado como conejillo de Indias por su 'grave reacción' cuando Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba a menos de 6.45 metros de distancia. (Neji era meticuloso, hizo radios y ecuaciones y todo. Además, la obligó a leerse el libro, para ver si sentóa algunos de los sintomas.) Hinata no se había sentido más usada en su vida- sobre todo porque, en aquel entonces, Neji todavía _la odiaba_. No había estado en una situación más incomoda hasta la fecha—Se titula 'Alergias, enamoramientos y otras infecciones terminales'—Le dijo, casi sugiriéndole a que lo leyera.

—¿Eso no es un libro de humor? —Shisui asomó la cabeza. Cosa que no iba a hacer en un principio, pero estaban hablando de _Senju Tobirama_. No podía no inmiscuirse en una conversación sobre su ídolo. Era algo imposible.

—No, ese es 'Las lágrimas de un ninja: cómo causarlas en tres sencillos pasos' —Otro libro que Hinata había sido obligada a leer. Neji-nisan era muy peculiar con sus regalos de reconciliación. Sobre todo cuando cayó en el plan de no-venganza de Hinata. Aunque fuese demasiado tarde como para no haber sido víctima de él. Ja, nisan, _ja_.

Aunque a Hinata acabó por cogerle el gustillo a los escritos de Senju Tobirama. El Nidaime resultó ser bastante gracioso. Una vez que entendías que pese a su afinidad con el Suiton, su personalidad era más seca que el desierto de Suna al mediodía en temporada de sequía.

—¿Te interesan los escritos del Nidaime? —Shisui decidió empezar la casa por la ventana y se metió del todo en el cuarto de Hanabi. Por algún extraño acuerdo implícito, la pequeña procedió a salir de su propio cuarto para colocarse donde antes había estado el Uchiha. Anko y Kakashi la acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Los mierdecillas se reconocían entre ellos.

(No literalmente, no eran esa clase de personas. Los metafóricos brazos abiertos. Anko hasta no la amenazó con un kunai envenenado y todo.)

—Exceptuando el código shinobi, sí. Fue una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo shinobi —Hinata sonrió con un brillo en la mirada. El entusiasmo de alguien que disfrutaba aprendiendo por el placer de aprender. Itachi decidió que era un buen sitio donde perderse. Siempre había sabido que tras el rostro de porcelana de Hinata se escondía un intelecto sublime, una mente elocuente capaz de articular el más bello de los sentimientos de maneras extraordinarias, pero el más mínimo vistazo era…

Itachi soltó la manga del haori de seda- que no era tan suave como su cabello pero se acercaba bastante- frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a ser maravillosa y ahora Itachi tenía la horrible sensación de sonreír o morir.

(De horrible nada. Itachi tenía ardor de pecho, eso es lo que tenía. Una reacción alérgica en sangre o algo. Un envenenamiento, el parasito cerebral…Pero no esa cosa, esa horrible, inapropiada, poco profesional cosa que todos estaban convencidos que tenía. Ese _enamoramiento._ Desde luego que no, Hyuga Itachi no-)

—¡Oh Dios mío _lo sé!_ —Shisui no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Apenas podía contenerse para no removerse en su sitio como un niño pequeño sobre excitado —¿Conoces el acuerdo con la Aldea de la Cascada? —Hinata asintió ligeramente cohibida ante el repentino entusiasmo de Shisui. La exuberancia de otros, a pesar de lo bonita que podía ser, siempre la intimidaba ligeramente. Por su parte, Shisui amplió su sonrisa, alcanzando una amplitud de la que hasta Maito Gai estaría orgulloso — Cada vez que recuerdo cómo les exprimió todas esas compensaciones...—Suspiró encandilado

—Vale. Suficiente con eso—Interrumpió Anko, apareciendo en la habitación y agarrando de la oreja a su enamorado. Kami sabía que si no hacía algo rápido Shisui se pondría a declamar sobre las maravillas del Nidaime, todo ojos brillantes y hoyuelos encantadores y francamente, era una visión demasiado atractiva como para que la dirigiera a otra persona.

Dios sabe que Shisui de normal ya era más apuesto que la media, con su propio departamento en las (increíblemente muy reales) oficinas TodoUchihas y todo. Anko no necesitaba preocuparse de que su novio enamorara involuntariamente a otras personas. Que no eran fangirls. O fanboys. O cualquier otra variación de fanáticos.

Anko era una kunoichi completamente mortal. La mejor clase de competencia era la que _no existía_. Punto.

—Hinata —Itachi se movió con rapidez, agarrándole las manos y apartando brutalmente a Shisui y Anko de su lado. Casi les estrelló contra la pared en su entusiasmo. Parecía haber recuperado la sobriedad, un poco. Al menos cierta coordinación básica. Hinata solo podía rezar. Itachi la dio un apretón con sus manos, las mismas que en su nerviosismo habían empezado a sudar. Hinata tendría que rezar más fuerte todavía para que no notara sus asquerosas manos sudorosas—Yo….yo…—Inhaló con fuerza, como si estuviese intentando componer un discurso improvisado ante el consejo de ancianos de la aldea pero tuviese la mente en blanco. Hinata era muy familiar con la sensación. Cerró los ojos como para encontrar fuerzas —Quería pedirte perd-d-d… —Itachi abrió los ojos evitando ahogarse en el deslumbrante mar de la mirada de Hinata. Era un mal necesario, se auto-convenció. No podía ir por ahí refiriéndose a la mirada de otros como "mares deslumbrantes repletos de luz, bondad y maravilla" era, incluso para su embriagado cerebro, inaceptable. Sus ojos chocaron contra otros igualmente negros con sorpresa al verse reflejado en el espejo de la habitación. Tenía la cara roja. Eso no había pasado nunca antes — …Estoy teniendo una reacción alérgica —Susurró con horror.

—Umm…—Hinata no sabía cómo decir que sonrojarse no era una reacción alérgica. No había forma educada de decirlo, desde luego. Ella todavía no podía creerse que Uchiha Itachi, el Hokage más joven de la historia, hubiera empezado a sonrojarse furiosamente tras mirarla a los ojos. Sería adorable si Hinata no tuviera la sensación de haber acabado en una dimensión alternativa. No obstante, Hinata era la experta no oficial de Konoha en sonrojos y tenía una obligación con su Hokage. Además, tenía el estudio de Neji con el que respaldarse. Contuvo un suspiro.

El deber nunca había sido tan complicado

—Debo irme antes de que empeore— Prosiguió con tranquilidad. No se notaría que estaba borracho si no fuera por sus ojos. Los medio abría y medio cerraba como si cambiara la intensidad de la luz de una habitación o fuese miope. —Perdóname, Hinata —Declaró con aplomo justo antes de lanzarse a la ventana. Rompió el cristal con un gran estruendo. Era una ventana de doble hoja, abierta por un lado.

Se había lanzado al lado cerrado.

Shisui y Anko se fueron alejando poco a poco de la habitación, conscientes de que nunca un silencio se le había hecho más tenso. Hinata seguía mirando los cristales rotos de la ventana de su imoto. Si fuera su ventana, no estaría molesta. Pero era la de _Hanabi_

—A Hanabi le pican mucho los mosquitos —Declaró de la nada, deteniendo a Shisui que ya tenía un pie fuera de la ventana. Anko no fue tan estúpida y prosiguió con su retirada estratégica. Activó el byakugan —Le salen unas ronchas enormes muy desagradables. La hacen miserable—Tétricamente, no, Shisui no estaba bromeando, era tétrico en extremo. La angelical heredera Hyuga no podía ser la misma persona siniestra que le causaba escalofríos —Como hermana mayor está en mí deber evitar esos casos. Con la ventana rota, evitar la situación es imposible. Me temo que debo exigir una compensación. —Ladeando la cabeza lentamente, Hinata sonrió. Para cuando Shisui se dispuso a huir, ya era demasiado tarde —Shisui-san, estas en mi rango de divinación —Declaró con dulzura.

Shisui jamás había estado tan agradecido que se especializara en velocidad. Sobre todo porque con los brazos inútiles ondeando al viento como una parodia barata de una capa, luchar contra un jounin del clan Hyuga sería más que desagradable.

Hinata bajó los brazos, aun insatisfecha con la situación, pero contenta por dejarla estar. El zoo de ninjas de élite en su jardín había desaparecido en el momento en el que se puso seria, dejando a su Hokage atrás. Vagamente, Hinata se preguntó cómo los Kages habían sobrevivido en su puesto por un periodo mayor a algunos meses si esa era la lealtad de sus guardaespaldas.

(Por el bien de su sanidad, Hinata iba a olvidar al Líder en cuestión, que parecía estar pensando en alto las cosas más vergonzosas que Hinata había oído en su vida. Por alguna razón, se había dado la vuelta a medio camino y observaca todo a metros de la casa, rodeado de cristales rotos.

"Me esta dando un ataque de asma" Jadeaba sin despegar los ojos de Hinata mientras esta intentaba vengarse por su hermana vía asesinato. Bastante poco característico, pero hasta la gente como Hinata tenía limites en su paciencia y, como eran tan raramente alcanzados, las explosiones de temperamento solían ser…considerables "Pero es tan hermosa…¿qué relevancia tiene respirar a su lado?"

Hinata decidió en ese instante que la visión de 360º del byakugan era una maldición que no tenía que sufrir y desarrolló espontáneamente sordera)

—Kakashi-sensei, sigue aquí — Murmuró Hinata ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos hacia la mancha gris semioculta en las ramas de su árbol favorito. En respuesta, Kakashi sacó su preciado Icha Icha y se puso descaradamente a leer, ignorándola. —Alguien debe llevar a Hokage-sama-

—Te dije que me llamaras Aticha. Aunque en realidad es Itachi

Hinata magnánimamente reforzó su sordera auto infligida. Por el Bien Común y la Paz Mundial.

—Siempre fuiste muy caballerosa, Hinata-kun—Kakashi no levantó su vista del libro. Desinteresadamente, pasó la página—Es muy amable por tu parte ofrecerte—Murmuró mientras alejaba la cabeza de Hanabi de las páginas de su libro. Esa niña era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien, sin nada de la adorable timidez de su adorable genin.

Francamente, a esas alturas, Hinata tendría que haberse esperado una reacción así de su sensei.

—¿Qué es ese libro que siempre estas leyendo? —Exigió saber Hanabi, intentando por todos los medios echar un vistazo al contenido prohibido cuya simple mención hacia que su hermana mayor se sonrojara. —¿Es un libro de adultos? —Pregunto, insistente y con todo el capricho de una niña consentida. —Porque, como genin, soy adulta y puedo leer lo me de la gan-

—No, Hanabi

(Por decisión unánime, los tres conversadores habían decidido ignorar el surrealismo que era su siempre serio Hokage tirando de la manga del haori de Hinata y demandado atención como un niño pequeño. Esa vez, Hinata ni se había intentado librar de su agarre

Tambien iban a ignorar que había roto los cristales de la ventana de su hermana para nada. Mira que volver a entrar inmediatamente después de salir tan dramaticamente, Kakashi había encontrado a la gallina de los huevos de oro.)

—Hanabi sí —Declaró con solemnidad la niña antes de lanzarse como un mono a Kakashi. Quien, tan esquivo como siempre, se sustituyó a si mismo por un espantapájaros demasiado similar a su aspecto como para no ser siniestro. Sobre todo por lo decadente del muñeco, con la paja saliéndose algunos sitios, los tres pelos grises en la frente y los ojos medio deshilachados. Era un truco habitual en él, solía usarlo cuando Kiba olvidaba con quien estaba y su exuberancia Inuzuka le hacía abrazar y dar cariño a la persona más cercana. Una vez se lo hizo a Hinata, que al parecer tendía a los arrumacos cuando estaba dormida. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó mirando fijamente los horribles botones del espantapájaros de trapo, frente a frente con esa terrible boca cosida.

Hinata _odiaba_ ese muñeco.

—Estamos solos —Observó Itachi inexpresivamente —Oh no.

Hinata le acompañaba en el sentimiento.

—Voy a sentarme que tengo arritmia—La informó su Hokage muy atentamente, dejándose caer sin gracia alguna sobre la cama de su hermana. Cayó mal y rodó hasta el extremo de la cama, golpeando el suelo en un ruido sordo que hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos, consternada.

¿Cómo iba a llevar en semejante estado al Hokage a su casa sin ser visto, criticado y desvalorizado por toda Konoha? Era demasiado joven para esto. Hinata se permitió un ultimo suspiro. Luego se llenó de determinación. Simplemente tenía que dejar al Hokage en casa sin ser vista. Era un ninja, no ser visto era su especialidad.

—Dejeme acompañarle a casa, Itachi-sama —Hinata asintió conc onfianza. Tenía los parametros de su misión. Podía hacerlo.

—Hmm—Itachi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Hinata no se atrevió a llamarlo mejora, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo. —Es un buen plan— Musitó antes de ponerse de pie con algo de gracia recuperada. Hinata tenía el mal presentimiento de que no la estaba hablando a ella. No importaba, estaba en medio de una misión (autoimpuesta) no podía dudar.

* * *

—Aléjate de mí, bruja— Siseó Itachi momentos despues, subido a una farola en medio de la avenida más famosa de Konoha como un koala especialmente testarudo. Hinata creia que se había intentado posar en la parte de arriba como un cuervo, pero no le quedaban suficientes habilidades ninja para ello — Tus maldiciones y males de ojos no pueden afectar a alguien como yo.

…Hinata estaba empezando a creer que tal vez, puede, quizás, cupiera la posibilidad de que no estuviera soñando. Y que llevar al Hokage a su casa era una tarea por encima de sus capacidades.

Por otro lado, la situando seguía siendo más y mas ridícula. Para nada creible- tal vez Hinata, una vez que se retirara de la vida ninja con 60 años en su casa alejada de todo su distrito llena de loros y otros pajaros enjaulados para alejar la aplastante soledad y fracaso romántico que estaba segura le iba a esperar, podría escribir libros. Imaginación no parecía faltarla.

—Hokage-sama, soy una kunoichi, no una bruja—Le informó con la paciencia que había aprendido tras muchas misiones de clase D cuidando a niños consentidos de nobles ricos. Jamás iba a pensar que Uchiha Itachi iba a necesitar la clase de paciencia que hizo que el Sandaime solo le diera al equipo 8 misiones de niñeros en sus primeros meses como genin, pero ahí estaban —Por favor, bajese de la farola.

Entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, Itachi la obedeció. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la torre del Kage sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. Como si no se le acabara de cruzar el cable hacía segundos.

Eso, eso había sido fácil.

—Sigo creyendo que me tiene bajo su hechizo— La informó tras un minuto en silencio caminando. Hinata se tropezó con una piedra imaginaria de la impresión. Itachi, en lo que Hinata esperaba fuera un gesto con la intención de evitar su caída horriblemente ejecutado por la influencia del alcohol, la dio una palmada en la espalda que la acabo tirando contra el suelo. Hyuga se recordó a si misma que si había soportado los épicos berrinches del hijo menor del daimio, podía soportar a un Hokage borracho.

Hinata suspiró contra el pavimento. Debió sospecharlo, andar directamente era algo demasiado fácil como para ser cierto.

—Le doy mi palabra como shinobi de que no he usado —Hinata reunió fuerzas para continuar y, ya que estaba, se levantó del suelo. Oh no. Se acababa de tropezar como una civil especialmente torpe delante de su Hokage — ninguntrucodemagiaenusted —Dijo rápidamente, la vergüenza volviendo su cara roja como la grana. Se había tropezado delante del mismo shinobi que a pesar de estar ebrio como una cuba y andando en eses no había perdido el equilibrio en ningún momento

(Menos cuando se cayó de la cama. Aun así, Hinata no tenía excusa)

—Hmm —La examinó Itachi con ojos serios y desenfocados. Hinata iba a suspirar con alivio y volver emprender la marcha hacia la casa de Itachi, que cada vez se le hacía más lejana, cuando vio como Itachi había decidido girar hacia un callejón oscuro. Sintió como su ojo derecho se contraía involuntariamente. No podía bajar la guardia esa noche.

—Es la verdad —Recalcó, reacia a otro episodio de mi-Kage-secretamente-es-un-Koala-quema-brujas. Mejor prevenir que curar, aunque llegados a ese punto, Hinata no estaba segura si quedaba _algo_ que prevenir.

—Si te paras a pensarlo, la verdad es tan relativa—Suspiró dramáticamente Itachi sentado sobre un contenedor de basura. Como se había subido ahí tan rápido, Hinata no quería saberlo. Habilidades ninja, seguramente. —Se juzga por las capacidades de percepción de cada uno. Capacidades tan imperfectas —Itachi sacudió ligeramente una lata de conserva vacía, como si fuese un ricachón aburrido en su estudio compartiendo los descubrimientos de su privilegiado cerebro mientras bebía una copa del vino más caro del continente. Hinata contuvo el ridículo impulso de reírse de su Hokage _en su cara_. —Y aun así, nunca llegamos a dudar de ella

Itachi era una persona muy profunda, intoxicado o no.

Jounin o no, Hinata no estaba psicológicamente preparada para esto. Le daba la sensación que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Hinata solo esperaba que nadie se asomara por la ventana y viera toda la moribunda dignidad del Hokage derramada tragicamente en sus calles. Era una verdadera masacre.

—Nunca me ha gustado la vida ninja —Confesó Itachi a centímetros del rostro de Hinata, después de empujarla con sorprendente habilidad en un callejón y atraparla contra la pared y su cuerpo. Hinata estaba bastante segura que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. No sabía que era más violento, el repentino cambio de tema o de posición—Tanta muerte, tanta destrucción…¿con que fin? — Soltó contra sus labios. Hinata podía sentir su aliento. Iba a darle un infarto, sobre todo porque Itachi no dejaba de susurrar en un tono demasiado intimo y eso no la estaba ayudando para nada. —Heiwa, paz. Ridiculo, ¿no crees Hinata-kun? ¿Que mi motivo para luchar sea la paz?

Hinata- _kun_ solo quería que se fuera a la cama antes de que su cerebro, su corazón y probablemente el resto de sus órganos implotaran de sobre-exposición. Moriría con el paro simultaneo de todos sus órganos, estaba segura.

(Tal vez Itachi supiera que era de lo que estaba hablando cuando dijo que la tenía alergia. Hinata empezaba a sospechar que eso de la alergia fuera algo mutuo pese a los numerosos estudios demostrando lo contrario. Lo mejor para su salud sería cesar inmediatamente todo contacto con su Hokage.

Tal vez, con un poco de maquillaje y una peluca, Akamaru pudiese hacerse pasar con ella. Hinata era una persona muy callada y pálida, era más plausible de lo que parecía. Además, así Hinata jamás tendría que volver a intercambiar palabra con Itachi Uchiha, lo cual era más instinto que supervivencia que cobardía por su parte.)

—Eres tan hermosa Hinata-kun— Continuó susurrando. Hinata empezó a hiperventilar cuando sintió sus labios rozando su oreja. Iba a morir. No le cabóa la menor duda. 'Muerta por sobreexposición a la involuntaria seducción del Godaime Hokage Uchiha Itachi', anunciarían en su autopsia justo. Algo muy comprensible, estaba segura. Hasta su padre lo entendería —Como una estrella caída del cielo, un deseo hecho realidad —Hinata parpadeó, momentáneamente sacada de la hiperventilación. Esa era la cosa más cursi que había oído en su vida. Sobre todo proveniente de la profunda y masculina voz de Itachi. Casi la daban ganas de reír, gracias a Kami, porque sino estaba bastante segura de que se hubiera muerto repentinamente. Su corazón iba pararse en cualquier minuto de puro cansancio, juzgando por todas el esfuerzo extra que le estaba dando esta noche —Radiante, pura, tan reluciente comparada con todas las efímeras flores que te rodean.

(La cursilería no fue obstáculo suficiente como para evitar que Hinata escondiera el rostro rojo tras sus manos)

Ni en los K-dramas que _puede_ que Hinata se haya visto en maratón (en una reunión Hyuga secreta de clase SS) sin dormir un par de veces en su vida eran tan ñoños. Y eso que había visto "Mi nindo eres tú", el melodrama romántico más innecesariamente exagerado y meloso que había. En el episodio tres, tras una epica escena de celos debido a un malentendido entre la identidad del ladrón de hombres y el primo del protagonista, la pareja se da por fin, tras eternas miradas furtivas y miles de intentos de sutileza y flirteo, su primer beso.

No solo hay fuegos artificiales de fondo, se oyen voces cantando aleyuya y alguien para su suicidio porque "todavía quedaba belleza en el mundo" sino que en medio del beso, justo cuando se filmó demasiada lengua para una primera vez, se corta a una escena de epilogo. De esas donde han pasado quince años y todos están felices, con trabajos exitosos e hijos (exceptuando esos epílogos donde el desarrollo personal se tira por la borda, sobre todo en personajes femeninos) y todo es maravilloso.

No decían cosas ni la mitad de melodramáticas y romanticonas que el Godaime. Ese debía de ser el sueño más elaborado que Hinata había tenido nunca. ¿Qué otra cosa hacer sino seguir la corriente?

Además, llamadla egoísta, pero si su subconsciente decidía que había un universo alterno donde Uchiha Itachi posiblemente sintiera una pizca de atracción y afecto hacia su persona, bueno. Hinata no era quien para llevarle la contraria.

Para eso ya estaba la cruda realidad. Muy bien equipada con veinte No-s seguidos.

—Por favor, Itachi-sama, déjeme llevarle a casa— Susurró Hinata entre sus dedos en un intento fallido de poner algo de autoridad en su voz. Francamente, el impulso de activar el byakugan, noquear a su Hokage y arrastrarle de cualquier manera hasta poder arroparle cuidadosamente y olvidar muy meticulosamente todo el día era demasiado tentador.

En vez de, por una vez en lo que llevaban de noche desastrosa, hacerla caso y colaborar como Hinata sabía que era muy capaz de hacer, o demostrar ese raciocinio supremo que le volvía tan superior a otros ninja, Uchiha Itachi frunció exageradamente el ceño.

Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano con esa expresión.

—No—Negó con firmeza. Casi parecía tan inamovible como cuando lideraba a sus ninjas, imagen arruinada cuando hizo un puchero exagerado. El mismo que hacía Naruto cuando las cosas no salían cuando el quería. Eso ya era un robo de identidad —Estas siendo una co-protagonista horrible —La informó con toda la solemnidad del mundo. Hinata increíblemente tenía aun menos idea de lo que estaba pasando. Bajo las manos de su cara con incredulidad, demasiado confusa como para seguir avergonzada —He seguido todos los pasos del romance según el K-drama. La torpeza ridícula, el ameno rechazo del tsundere, la discusión filosófica de los más secretos pensamientos, la dramática revelación de los sentimientos. Hasta el _Kabe-don_.

—…

Hinata estaba empezando a resentir la existencia de los K-dramas. Claramente eran un invento de Jashin, una maldición sobre el mundo, una condena particularmente cruel por las atrocidades que debió cometer en una vida pasada.

—Según todos los K-dramas, desde Aguas Turbulentas hasta El kunai por atrás —La informó recuperando su forma de ser habitual por primera vez en la noche—con menciones especiales para Mi nido eres tú y Un ninja enamorado, ahora es tu turno para revelar un secreto, decir de tres a cinco cosas ridículas que encontraré adorables y admitir tus sentimientos hacia mí. —Aunque solo fuese para decir en sucesión el mayor número de tonterías que Hinata había escuchado juntas. En su vida.

—…

—Puedes saltarte los dos primeros pasos. —Concedió generosamente Itachi, mucho más recuperado de lo que estaba hacía tres segundos. Hinata recordó de golpe las palabras 'es un buen plan' que Itachi proclamó a la nada justo antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana.

—Esta…—Hinata arrugó la nariz con confusión, ajena a como los ojos de Itachi se habían encendido en el sharigan para catalogar el adorable gesto — ¿Se está usted confesando, Atich-…Itachi-sama?

—…

No lo había negado. Eso significaba que...no era posible. Hinata se negaba a creer algo tan ridiculo como eso.

—Aticha, quiero decir, Itachi-sama, ¿era ese su plan de esta noche? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza, odiándose un poquito por las ganas de reir que estaban empezando a invadirla. —Fingir que, um…seguir los clichés de los K-dramas para poder declar _aaeeiii_ —hinata no era capaz de acabar la frase. El sonido no quería colaborar con su garganta. Había acabado sonando el viento colándose por las rendijas de una ventana

(Aun así, pensar que todos los sucesos inexplicables de la noche, desde su repentina aparición y ridículas acusaciones y hasta sus violentos cambios de actitudy subita necesidad de abrirse, pensar que todo eso provenía de un ridículo plan supercomplicado para declararse sigueindo los pasos del K-drama, bueno.

Si Hinata empezaba a reir, no se creía capaz de parar antes de vomitar)

—Eso no es relevante —Quitó importancia Itachi alejándose bruscamente de la pared y mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, otro ataque de _alergia_ , estaba segura. Luego se detuvo, como si se arrepintiera de algo, y procedió a volver a acorralar a Hinata, golpeando con fuerza la pared a centímetros de la cabeza de la chica — _Kabe-don_ —Murmuró, como si se tratase de un jutsu.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Tapándose la boca con fuerza, Hinata intento en vano contener una carcajada. Cometió el error de mirar en los ojos de Itachi, tan serios y sabios normalmente, para dar la batalla por perdida

— _Pfffft_ —Apretó su boca con más insistencia, no queriendo faltar al respeto. —Pfffft—No estaba teniendo mucho éxito — _Kabe-don_ — Se le escapó entre los dedos, como los primeros chorros de agua que rompen una presa. Una que se rompió en mil pedazos

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada tras otra, incapaz de parar. Las piernas le fallaron y le dolían las costillas de tanto reír, y se dejó caer sin gracia ni preocupación al sucio suelo del callejón, sin parar de reír. Estaba bastante segura que había empezado a llorar en algún punto y que se iba a ahogar en su propia risa pero era incapaz de parar.

Era completamente ignorante de la ablandada expresión que surcó el rostro de Itachi, sustituyendo rápidamente a una rara vulnerabilidad que solo aparecía cada siete años bisiestos para alguien tan hermético como él. Con ojos infinitamente cálidos, observó como Hinata se disolvía en risas. Su pecho se contrajo, sobrecogido por una repentina oleada de emoción.

Ver a Hinata de esa manera, tan desinhibida, era sublime. No quedaban complejos en ella, ni inseguridades, ni siquiera el miedo al rechazo que tan frecuentemente la hacía quedarse en las sombras. Hinata brillaba en su disfrute, libre y encantadora como alguien que simplemente era, sin propósito alguno, simplemente existía y hacia el mundo un poco mejor en el proceso.

Pese a su cursi ejecución, Itachi de verdad creía en sus palabras. Hinata era una estrella. Un Sol lejano que raramente muestra todo su esplendor pero que cuando brilla es tres veces más radiante que cualquier otro. Le deslumbraba, dejándole ciego a todo lo que no era ella.

Itachi sonrió levemente, encandilado. Ni siquiera estaba demasiado molesto con haber hecho el ridículo tan espectacularmente, algo que no cobraría su verdadera importancia hasta la mañana siguiente, acompañado de una buena resaca. Se sentó enfrente de Hinata sin fanfarre, con su sencillez habitual. Quería seguir viéndola.

Era tan hermosa. Con sus hombros sacudiéndose, sus ojos acuosos y arrugados, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su risa muda que parecía ahogarla. Su cara se contraía de maneras ridículas en su risa, un ojo abierto otro cerrado, un hoyuelo que aparecía y desaparecía sin razón, sus cejas que se curvaban sin criterio alguno. Probablemente otra persona hubiese encontrado otros gestos muchos más atractivos, como un rostro solemne medio iluminado por el atardecer con su pelo ondeando al viento o una sonrisa medio tímida, medio cálida mostrando el más leve vistazo de su verdadera belleza. Itachi prefería sus carcajadas incontroladas, la falta de decoro de la expresión.

Era tan genuina. Tan sumamente preciosa. Itachi sabía que la quería, de alguna forma u otra. No había otra explicación al hechizo al que le había sometido- tal vez, si recordaba bien vistazos y miradas de reojo a una genin con sorprendente fuerza de carácter, a una chunnin brillando con determinación o a una jounin llevando el protector de frente con orgullo, si juntaba los aparentemente inocuos detalles que había acumulado a lo largo del tiempo, uno que lo había hecho siempre.

—Itachi-sama—Le dijo Hinata aun sonriendo cuando por fin pudo calmarse. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía más llena de vida que nunca. Itachi sintió algo dentro de su pecho rugir con satisfacción. Ël había causado esa reacción —Itachi-sama —Repitió, su nombre como sacrilegio y refugio proveniente de sus labios. Itachi no creía poder cansarse de él— No estoy muy segura si esto es un sueño o no —Confesó con dulzura e Itachi se estaba derritiendo. Como un helado bajo la luz del Sol, deshaciéndose poquito a poco hasta que solo quedaba el líquido recalentado de su sangre golpeando sus tímpanos donde antes solo había una forma fría.

—Llamame Aticha a secas, Hinata-kun —Murmuró Itachi, masacrando su nombre por enésima vez sin darse cuenta. Hinata soltó una pequeña risa en respuesta, mandándole esa sonrisa deslumbrante que tantos problemas había causado

—Si es verdad que siente algo por mí…—Dijo, dejando que su sonrisa se apagara en un gesto más serio, pero con la misma calidez. Dubitativamente levantó la mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron los de Itachi. El prodigio curvó sus dedos contra los de ella con delicadeza, sin poder creerse del todo que se estaban tocando —Si es eso cierto —Continuo y toda la atención de Itachi paró en sus labios, regordetes y tan suaves. Tan rosados que no pudo evitar pensar a que sabrían. —Me gustaría mucho-

Itachi no podía escuchar nada menos el furioso latido de su corazón estallando contra sus oídos.

—Que me lo dijera sobrio —Acabó Hinata con otra sonrisa. Una que Itachi detestó casi inmediatamente, a pesar de ser igual de hermosa que el resto. Un gesto tan lleno de afecto, tan sumamente vulnerable y repleto de maravilla jamás tendría que estar mancillado con melancolía, con resignación. Alguien había puesto eso ahí, alguien la había hecho sentirse de esa forma y Itachi no sería capaz de perdonar nunca al culpable.

—El alcohol no influye en mis emociones —Itachi habló recatadamente, más un murmullo que una contestación. Hinata le volvió a sonreír esa sonrisa vil, esa repleta de impurezas impuestas. Itachi sintió como su corazón se contraía de manera desagradable.

—Me costó mucho verlo al principio —Dijo en el mismo volumen que Itachi. Algo discreto, modesto, un vistazo a la persona que era Hinata detrás de la kunoichi — Pero merezco más que una relación donde siempre veré el rechazo a la vuelta de la esquina, Itachi-san —Confesó en la misma voz queda.

Itachi no pudo contestar, sobrecogido. Recordó vagamente una conversación que tuvo con Kakashi cuando todos se fueron tras el desastroso incidente con el carro de dangos de su tío. _Mi adorable genin es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco_ , había soltado de la nada. Itachi estaba lo suficientemente coherente para contener la sorpresa y poco más. Una curiosidad indomable le sacudió, exigiendo saber a dónde quería llegar su senpai con esa clase de frase. _Pero también es sumamente vulnerable_ , prosiguió, ojo serio y oscuro clavándose en el suyo _. Personas con las manos manchadas como tu y yo sabemos lo que es el odio hacia uno mismo tras terribles acciones pero Hinata…cuando me la dieron_ , Kakashi hablaba de la jounin como si fuera una mascota, o una planta, _Hinata se odiaba a si misma por lo que **era** , no por nada que hubiese hecho._ Kakashi suspiró, algo cansado y paternal, preocupado. Era tan sumamente honesto del enigmático sensei que el cerebro de Itachi gastó segundos examinándolo a él en vez de descifrar lo que intentaba decirle. _¿Sabes lo que significa algo como eso? Pese a lo mucho que ha crecido, siempre habrá cicatrices_

Itachi no había entendido lo quería decir hasta ese momento.

—Nunca lo he dudado —Cosiguió decir, más sobrio que nunca. Podría haber dicho muchas otras cosas más, cosas en las que estaba pensando, otra clase de cursilerías. Que se merecía el mundo entero y Itachi intentaría dárselo, si se lo pedía. Que una sonrisa suya era más valiosa que cualquier habilidad ninja que existiese. Que le había hecho sentir más sin quererlo que todas las batallas del mundo. Sin embargo, Itachi se calló en favor de mirarla fijamente, con seriedad, para hacerla entender que la había escuchado. Que en verdad le importaba.

Hinata sonrió para sí, medio escondiendo la curva de sus labios en el cuello de su kimono y sus ojos, nacares y brillantes, se asomaron entre los mechones de su flequillo. Itachi sintió como por fin las cosas se asentaban en su mente.

—Es una persona excepcional, Hinata-kun —La sonrió con agradecimiento y, a juzgar por lo rápido que se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza, con todas las emociones que sentía hacia ella escritas en la cara. Itachi se levantó bruscamente, con la alergia colorando sus mejillas.

—Me voy a casa—Anunció el Hokage, acelerando el paso para que estuviera al mismo ritmo desfocado que su corazón. No se atrevía a ir más lento. En poco tiempo, dejó a Hinata atrás, sentada contra la pared de un callejón oscuro y-

Oh, por Kami. Había _abandonado_ a Hinata en un _callejón oscuro_. Lo peor era que no se veia capaz de volver. Demasiado arriesgado. Itachi se golpeó la frente varias veces con la puerta de su torre, arrrepentido de su existencia. Luego la abrió y se fue directo a la cama

A lo mejor, si se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas, las terribles experiencias que tan desastrosamente había protagonizado desaparecían al día siguiente como un mal sueño. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y lamento el retraso. Lo de tardar tanto tambien, jeje.**

 **Oh dios mío. Me ha leído Okashira janet. Oh, Dios, Mío.**

 **¡Eres una de mis autoras favoritas! ¡Me desvivo por tu Kakahina y tu Itahina! En serio, De vuelta a tu corazón es uno de los fics que más me han inspirado nunca. La interación que haces entre Kakashi e Hinata es tan pura que ahora son mi OTP, sobre los que voy a escribir una historia que, basicamente, reescribirá canon pero con Hinata en la generación de los senseis. En serio no puedo creer que te guste mi historia. ¡Me diste una alegría cuando comentaste!**

 **¡BlackLadyHyuga, tu comentario es uno de mis favoritos tambien! Eres uno de los nombres con los que soy más familiar en esta web- no se muy bien decirte si por tus fics, por el foro de la Aldea de la Hoja, o por otra cosa- y me gusta mucho tus comentarios. Sobre todo porque tambien hay criticas constructivas entre ellos. ¡Gracias por señalarme mi errata! La verdad es que Hinata es una jounin, y será una jounin durante todo el fic. Kakashi simplemente la llama genin porque tiene la tendencia de vivir en el pasado y decir "mis adorables jounin" tiene menos gancho que hacerlo con genin.**

 **¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi! Aun no puedo creerme el increible recivimiento que esta teniendo esta historia. No queda mucho para el desenlace y, puesto que me habeis preguntado por si habrá citrico o no...**

 **Nunca lo he escrito antes, pero es una posibilidad. ¡Di no al spoiler!**


	6. Un jutsu de clase S

-VI-

-Las confesiones de amor son un jutsu de clase S-

Uchiha Sasuke, pese a su Belleza Legendaria –y si, era Belleza con B mayúscula, Sasuke posiblemente era el ser humano más atractivo que había pisado la tierra, cosa que Kami graciosamente compensó dándole una personalidad detestable. Desgraciadamente, su caracter no era tan horrible como para hacerle un paria, algo sobre lo que Naruto no estaba muy seguro de estar agradecido. Sasuke estaba en un intermedio, demasiado desagradable para ser verdaderamente decente, demasiado bueno como para ser realmente aborrente. Naruto lo odiaba.- era un auténtico patán.

Naruto maldecía el día que se enamoró de él.

En su defensa, cuando ocurrió, tendría solo doce años (Ocho. Pero su vida pre-genin era un sitio feo y oscuro y Naruto daba su mejor esfuerzo por olvidarla, usos del Pasado Trágico en su Charla No Jutsu aparte) acababa de estar un paso más cerca de su sueño por primera vez en su vida y Sasuke…

Naruto sabía que cuando uno conoce a alguien tan estéticamente espectacular como Sasuke y siente esa irremediable atracción hacia él- que puede que no fuera sexual en aquel entonces, pero el mismo Kurama te diría que la obsesión de Naruto con Sasuke no fue exactamente platónica, ni en sus inicios- uno se encontraba frente a una encrucijada: o te defendías ante el asalto, recordándote una y otra y otra vez sus malas cualidades para contrarrestar su cara perfecta o te rendías. Completamente

Muchas kunoichis, Sakura incluida, se rindieron al poco tiempo de conocerle

(Según Naruto tenía entendido, al menos con Sakura, la primera vez que le vio estaba rodeado de flores de cerezo que había recogido en un ramo para su madre. Básicamente, la Sakura de seis años había vislumbrado la visión que era el tierno Sasuke, deducido que las flores de cerezo eran un buen sustituto al hilo rojo del destino, además de confirmar la existencia de la belleza poética, e inmediatamente había empezado a planear su boda en Mayo rodeados de los árboles que llevaban su nombre.

Naruto entendía que a veces, con un simbolismo tan claro, toda clase de resistencia era futil.

Si Naruto hubiera visto a Sasuke por primera vez comiendo el ramen de Ichiraku, dudaba mucho que hubiera podido aguantar todo este tiempo. Probablemente hubiera gritado algo del Destino a la Neji y declarado a Sasuke el sazón de su Primavera Eterna de la Juventud. Naruto no quería saber cómo de afectado estaría su juicio si no contara con esa pequeña defensa ante Sasuke.)

El caso, que Uchiha Sasuke, pese a ser el novato de su año, crecer en habilidades a la misma velocidad que un jinchuuruki cuya educación había sido sistemáticamente saboteada y ser, tras su hermano mayor, el Uchiha más popular (acosado. Lease acosado) de la historia, era un completo idiota. Un teme. Un bastardo, lo peor de lo peor.

¿La razón?

Ne-ga-ción.

Bien, Naruto era un ninja cuyas habilidades estaban a otro nivel. Un nivel en el que era capaz de reconocer sus faltas. Naruto sabía que no era precisamente el kunai más afilado del montón y muchas veces le costaba tres veces más entender lo que el resto de su equipo parecía entender sin palabras. Y puede que fuera algo ajeno a eso de las normas sociales de comportamiento. Además, su capacidad de concentración era tan mala que acabaría sin darse cuenta una situación peor que el Usurpador en las duchas mixtas sin guardaespaldas.

(Ese Hokage suyo, entre la cara, el cuerpo y la posición de poder…El Usurpador corría peligro cada vez que enseñaba un milímetro más de piel. Si no fuera la persona más preciada de Sasuke y este no fuera una de las únicas personas capaces de detectar y entender los alocados planes de Naruto antes de que este los llevara a cabo…

Bueno, Naruto iba a ser el Hokage. Le hubiera gustado adelantar el proceso robando el armario de Itachi y dejándole solo un tanga rojo pasión o algo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Tampoco era como si a Naruto le gustase especialmente pensar en el asesinato premeditado, profesión aparte)

El caso, Naruto no era perfecto ni especialmente inteligente. Era algo que se sabía. Pero si tenía alguna clase de inteligencia, era la emocional (Y no, la charla con Shisui-sensei donde le explicó que había varios tipos de inteligencia no había sido divertida. Había sido larga y oscura, y llena de peligros. Pero Naruto descubrió que podía ser considerado más listo que Shikamaru para algunas cosas y bueno, francamente, valió la pena) Naruto sabía cómo se sentía. Sabía entender de forma instintiva como se sentían las personas a su alrededor, si estaban torturadas por algún conflicto interno, esa clase de cosas.

El romance, aunque fuese algo muy, muy, muy lejano a su zona de confort, no era distinto.

Naruto sabía que estaba enamorado de Sasuke. También sabía que Sasuke correspondía a sus sentimientos, en algún nivel en su rango de emoción en su escala de "Callate, los Uchiha estamos por encima de debilidades como los sentimientos" a "Soy un volcán de emoción reprimida a punto de explotar de una manera violenta y ligeramente macabra" Lo cual era una completa basura, si le preguntabas. Pero toda esa pasión cuidadosamente controlada era bastante...interesante. Naruto casi podía imaginar cómo sería con toda esa pasión desatada como amant-

Naruto no podía imaginar eso. Eso hacia cosas a su flujo sanguíneo, desviaciones poco apropiadas que era mejor que no pasaran a 100 metros a la redonda de Sakura. O Sasuke. Y Sai, Sai también. Si se paraba a pensarlo, Yamato y Shisu-

A Naruto le daba la sensación de que quizás no le gustaba mucho a su equipo.

(Pero como a Naruto le gustaba mucho su equipo, que se atragantaran en su disgusto. _Ja,_ como si pudiesen librarse de él a estas alturas)

La cuestión, simplificada para los más lentos era que a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke y a Sasuke le gustaba Naruto y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en alto (Bueno, Sasuke no quería admitirlo. Naruto simplemente se negaba a ser el primero en caer. Ese _teme_ , con quien se creía que trataba) y de vez en cuando se besaban accidentalmente pero totalmente aposta. Y así habían estado las cosas, desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho. Solo había un problemilla.

Necesitaba que Sasuke se declara y por fin le pidiera una cita, o que fuera su novio, o quizás matrimonio. No era una exageración, los Uchiha eran muy dramáticos y se comprometían hasta la muerte. Naruto les adoraba, cuando no les odiaba instintivamente por ser un niño problemático bajo la custodia de la malhumorada policía.

Por otro lado, su futuro suegro ya le detestaba, como pasaba en todos los matrimonios felices que había espiado en su investigación. (Shisui-sensei les había enseñado muy bien a recopilar información antes de actuar, y se le daba muy bien explicar todas las partes aburridas del mundo ninja de manera que Naruto las entendiera. Una buena broma requiere preparación, las misiones ninja no eran distintas. Cuando por fin lo aprendió Konoha no tuvo una semana muy buena, pero el equipo 7 lo gozó) Naruto iba a ser el mejor marido del mundo. Tener una mala relación con tu suegro asegurada le daba puntos extra, estaba seguro.

Aunque no era como si eso importase. Todavía. Puede que Naruto estuviese desesperado, pero no tanto como para estar dispuesto a perder en el amor. ¡Se le iba a declarar Sasuke primero, mejillas rojas de Tsundere y pelo de pato incluidos, dattebayo!

El segundo problema de Naruto era que Sasuke, además de ser un patán, era la persona más cabezota en el universo. No obstante, por fin había pasado lo imposible, la luz al final del túnel, los refuerzos bajo asedio, el escape perfecto tras una broma, la oportunidad de su vida:

El Usurpador se había enamorado.

(De Hinata-chan entre todas las personas lo cual era un poco... extraño. Porque se había declarado a Naruto años antes y bueno, no había tenido ni que rechazarla, ya lo hizo ella por él. Al parecer Naruto era mucho más transparente de lo que pensaba con su pequeños e inexistentes-al-menos-que-Sasuke-por-fin-lo-admita-primero sentimientos. Ups.

Naruto suponía que el gorro de Hokage fue la venganza de Itachi, si se paraba a pensarlo. Itachi era muy de vengarse sin parecer que se vengara, como si le gustara hacerte creer que Uchiha Itachi, Usurpador de gorros y sueños, estuviera sobre cosas tan vulgares como la venganza, por lo que el universo se encargaría de realizar justicia divina en su nombre. El universo te castigaría por tus errores. Era el destino.)

(Una mierda pinchada en un palo, eso es lo que era. La chica que me gusta se te ha declarado pues te robo el sueño. Hn. Naruto estaba rodeado de muy malas personas)

Y bueno, Naruto no era nadie para juzgar- si lo era. Naruto juzgaba un montón pero con una sonrisa, para que no sentara mal. Además, tendía a decirlo en alto- pero Sasuke estaba ligeramente obsesionado con su Aniki y su relación amor-odio que nadie era incapaz de seguir.

(Eran sus divas internas manifestándose, Naruto estaba seguro. ¿Hoy nos odiaremos? ¿Nos amaremos? ¿Lucharemos hasta la muerte? ¿Daremos la vida el uno por el otro? Agotador, eso eran. Y bastante entretenido, una vez que te dabas cuenta que todo el drama era completamente innecesario y simplemente se creaban los conflictos de un día para otro, porque sí.

…O tal vez ese era simplemente el modus operandi –Shisui-sensei siempre le enseñaba las mejores palabras nuevas- de Sasuke cuando amaba a alguien. Porque también hacía eso con Naruto. Ah, Sasuke. Qué haría Naruto sin ti)

2\. Uchiha Sasuke era una persona muy competitiva y terriblemente celosa.

Lo cual, en la mente de Sasuke se simplificaba a algo como "si Itachi se ha enamorado, debe haber algo bueno en el amor después de todo" Y, conociendo lo…influenciable que era Sasuke en esos estados meditativos en los a veces se sumergía (Esos en los que aparentemente decidía el resto de su vida de una tirada y si Naruto no hubiera hecho lo mismo con seis años se preocuparía más de la falta de sentido común y lógica del proceso, de veras.

Pero era Naruto. El sentido común salía corriendo despavorido cuando le veía acercarse)

...Naruto no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de influenciarle.

De trasladar el "Itachi tiene novia" –Naruto dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera rechazar al Usurpador, que usurpaba todo- a "tal vez yo necesite un novio" y no al "pues yo seré mejor que el aun sin tener pareja. Hn." al que podría llegar a ser empujado bajo una mala influencia. Como su padre. Que le odiaba.

(Naruto estaba bordando su futuro papel de yerno)

Lo cual, para su creciente frustración, era más y más probable debido a que su estúpido UsurpaKage era aún más patán que su hermano, el rey de los patanes, lo cual Naruto pensaba que era imposible. Itachi Uchiha siempre superaba expectativas de esa forma. Naruto suponía que era el precio que pagaban los genios. Shikamaru también era un completo desastre cada vez que le ponían a Temari delante.

Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca imaginó que Uchiha Itachi pudiera caer tan bajo.

—¿Necesita algo, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó Uchiha Izumi, a la que Naruto recordaba haber calificado y descartado como rival en el amor hacía mucho tiempo. Sasuke la tenía cierta aversión, pero nada de lo que se tuviera que preocupar. Eran vestigios de los celos que le entraron de pequeño porque, al parecer, Izumi fue el primer amor del Usurpador o algo.

Naruto estaba bastante seguro que si Uchiha Itachi hubiera tenido un primer amor, por más corto que ese fuera, no sería tan torpe con el segundo. Era la clase de genio que aprendía de sus errores antes de cometerlos, después de todo.

(Naruto había oído rumores. Shisui-sensei, mayoritariamente, que era un poco cotilla cuando estaba de mala leche. Al parecer, pese a ir con su novia de misión, el Pais del Arroz dejaba mucho que desear. Algo sobre mejor solo que mal acompañado y luego Anko y Shisui-sensei se metieron en una discusión sobre la moralidad de las serpientes o algo, Naruto ya había dejado de escuchar para entonces. Sasuke había decidido ponerse su traje de ninja putona. El del escote hasta el ombligo. Naruto era humano, ¿vale? Un pezón podía aparecer en cualquier momento y prefería apuñalarse con un kunai a perdérselo)

—Sí, he de admitir que ha reunido un grupo un tanto particular —Musitó Shino a su lado.

Naruto suponía que era verdad. Echando una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, no podía negar que era una congregación particular. Uchiha Izumi, Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai, Yamato, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y él mismo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Itachi, tan indescifrable como solía ser de normal no se desvió a mirarles. No, Uchiha Itachi continuó mirando por su ventana de Hokage a sus vistas de Hokage de toda Konoha, usurpando la futura pose de Hokage de Naruto, ya que estaba.

(Pero como le copiara también las frases guays y discursos motivadores sobre Konoha, su futuro, la voluntad de Fuego bla bla- los mejores discursos de Nartuo estaban siempre improvisados, de todas formas. Eso no impediría a alguien como Itachi de robárselos- Naruto iba a enfadarse. De veras.)

—Hn.

Bueno, al menos el Hokage había vuelto a su estado habitual medio-asocial.

—Hokage-sama —Comenzó a decir Ibiki, sus pequeños y malvados ojos negros entrecerrándose con algo de peligro. Ese hombre solo debería salir de su casa en Halloween —Dígame que esta reunión no es lo que creo que es

—¿Ibiki-san? —Izumi ladeo la cabeza, pidiendo una aclaración. Tenía una cara muy bonita. Más redonda que afilada, a diferencia de otros Uchihas.

…A Naruto le recordaba un poco a Hinata. Si Hinata fuera una Uchiha, claro. O tirando más a demonio que a ángel, tal vez.

—Corríjame si me equivoco— Naruto nunca había visto a Ibiki tan educado. Luego empezó a señalar —Kakashi —Señaló a Maito Gai, que por alguna razón estaba demasiado melancólico y callado para la juventud ese día.

—¡Yosh! ¡Las llamas de la juventud de mi eterno rival brillan más que nunca cuando sus compatrio-

No, Gai estaba como siempre.

—Shisui —Ibiki le ignoró olímpicamente, pasando a señalar a Izumi, que parpadeó y sonrió con dulzura. Definitivamente como Hinata. —Sasuke— Luego fue el turno de Naruto, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo que Sasuke estaba involucrado y le interesaba un 200% más de repente —ANBU —Señaló a Yamato y Sai. De todas formas, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Naruto necesitaba tener uno de sus entrenamientos especiales — Zoo —Kiba y Shino que, juzgando por los gritos, no estaban muy de acuerdo con la comparación. Pero no de esos entrenamientos especiales donde acababan besándose por error-pero-aposta, sino uno en los que le partía la cara de verdad. —y Anko —Finalizó Ibiki muy poco impresionado

—Hn.

El usurpador no estaba particularmente parlanchín ese día. Hasta sus monosílabos eran indescifrables si los comparabas con los expresivos gruñidos de Sasuke.

(Sí, Naruto era bilingüe, con su segundo idioma el Uchiha. Las cosas que hacía por amor-pero-no-realmente-al-menos-que-Sasuke-hubiera-dicho-algo-antes)

—Ah, entiendo—Sai sonrió esa sonrisa de cartón que tanto irritaba a Naruto. Posiblemente porque los chistes de vergas y tamaños no tardaban en seguir. Sasuke no podía escuchar esos, era terriblemente credulo. Las posibilidades de Naruto ya eran muy escuetas sin mas dificultades.—Somos el Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor.

…

—¿Uh? —Naruto estaba demasiado confuso como para gritar. —¿¡Eeh!? —Ah, no, estaba perfectamente. —¿¡EEHH!?

Sip. Volumen Uzumaki, a todo gas

—Sai—Yamato, como el cabrón que era detrás de esa cara de madera y torpeza social que se traía, ignoró a Naruto. Naruto no hizo un puchero, pero solo porque era un ninja. —¿Estás diciendo que Hokage-sama ha reunido a un grupo de shinobis de elite porque tiene problemas en el amor? ¿Uchiha Itachi-sama? —La incredulidad en su voz estaba justificada por los numerosos clubs de fan del Usurpador.

(Joder, Itachi era tan torpe en el amor que Naruto no podía odiarle ni un poquito. Porque no podía tener una personalidad insoportable como Sasuke para contrarrestar esa cara anormalmente perfecta y esas habilidades ninja muy por encima de la media, Naruto no lo sabía.

Probablemente había usurpado todas las buenas cualidades de su generación al nacer, el muy usurpador)

Naruto definitivamente estaba haciendo un puchero de clase S. Era super peligroso y efectivo, muy propio de un shinobi.

—¿¡Qué!? —Explotó Kiba con el volumen Inuzuka al máximo. Shino se alejó un poco de su lado. A Naruto le recordó a Sasuke y a lo mucho que se hacía el desentendido con él. El muy imbécil. En cuanto se declarara, Naruto le partiría la cara a base de besos. —¡Así que por eso rechazaste a Hinata!

—Tsk.

…Ese era un chasquido de molestia de Sasuke. Naruto no sabía que Itachi pudiera hacer monosílabos tan expresivos. Un momento, ¿rechazar?

—¡Pero si a ti te gusta Hinata! —Le acusó dramáticamente Naruto. De un movimiento, agarró las cortinas de su futuro gorro de Kage. Era más suave de lo que se imaginaba. Ese gorro tendría que estar en su cabeza. Ese Usurpador canalla, se merecía lo peor—¿¡Es esto lo que hacéis los Uchiha, uh!? ¿Rechazar a las personas que os gustan? ¡Confiesa!

—Estas proyectando, Naruto. —Le señaló Shino, muy inecesariamente, en su humilde opinión como futuro Hokage —¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo sabe que las indescifrables idiosincrasias de tu compleja relación con Uchiha Sasuke no cumplen las normas de cortejo habitual.

Naruto siempre había creído que eso de las normas de cortejo estaba reservado para los pájaros y los nobles. Ah, si se ponía a pensarlo así, probablemente Shino tuviera razón, aunque no le encontrase sentido del todo. Después de todo, los Uchiha se pavoneaban mucho de su linaje, como los nobles y Sasuke invocaba halcones, veía muy bien y tenía el pelo como el culo de un pato, además del mal carácter de un ganso. Era prácticamente un pájaro humanizado

Naruto tendría que estudiar esas normas de cortejo más a fondo. ¡Sasuke no le ganaría en nada, ni siquiera en el amor!

—Itachi-kun —Izumi frunció levemente el ceño y era un gesto muy dulce e inocente. Si no fuera una Uchiha, Naruto hasta se lo creería. Pero como era quien era, y por cómo Ibiki- que había sido su jounin sensei si no le fallaba la memoria- parecía hinchar el pecho con orgullo, sabía que era una expresión practicada en el espejo con antelación. Diabólica—¿Nos has llamado para una misión en el amor?

—…No seas ridícula

—Estás mintiendo — Señaló con calma Ibiki, imperturbable ante la mirada asesina de su líder. Naruto no lo veía pero si Ibiki lo decía, sería cierto.

—¿¡Quieres que seamos tus putas celestinas después de rechazar veinte veces seguidas a Hinata!? —Explotó Kiba, enseñando los colmillos. Naruto podía oír como los bichos de Shino empezaban a zumbar en advertencia — ¡Me niego!

—¡Pero si la chica que le gusta es Hinata! —Protestó de nuevo Naruto, que empezaba a sospechar que no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando. —¡Es cierto! —Respondió al escepticismo de Kiba — Me lo dijo Sasuke —Explicó como si eso lo aclarara todo.

…Considerando que durante por lo menos tres años la forma que encontró Itachi de picar a su 'tonto hermanito menor' era soltándole las trolas más gigantescas con tanta convicción que era imposible convencer a Sasuke de lo contrario, tal vez no aclararía mucho. Pero eso fue solo una fase de Itachi, como lo de pintarse las uñas. Al menos Naruto esperaba que Itachi hubiera pasado de fase.

—Hn.

Eso era básicamente una confirmación. A lo Uchiha.

(Además, no era como si Sasuke no supiera todo sobre su Aniki y viceversa. Eran un tanto obsesivos, los hermanos Uchiha. Más le valía al rey de los patanes estar tan o más obsesionado con Naruto de lo que estaba con su hermano o le pediría el divorcio.

Sí, el divorcio. Porque primero Sasuke tendría que declarársele, pedirle matrimonio, tal vez un hijo o dos y luego ya, cuando Naruto hubiera ganado de todas las formas posibles, le pediría explicaciones. Hacerlo antes era peligroso, ¿y si Sasuke cambiaba de opinión? Hagoromo sabía que Sasuke poseía esa clase de despecho que le haría decirle que no, solo para no darle la satisfacción de ganar. Naruto no podía permitir eso, ¡su vida amorosa estaba en juego!)

—Entonces, con el debido respeto Hokage-sama —Dijo Shino en ese tono bajo que tenía, el zumbido más intenso que nunca —¿por qué vio la necesidad de humillarla?

—¡Oh! —Interrumpió Izumi como si la tensión en el despacho del Hkage no fuera tan espesa que Naruto tenía flashbacks con el jutsu de niebla de Zabuza en esa terrible primera misión rango C en el pais de las Olas. —Eso es muy sencillo de explicar —Sonrió angelicalmente. Naruto tuvo un escalofrío. Demonio— El amor de un Uchiha es algo muy poderoso.

—¿Podero-? ¡Lo que es es estúpido, rechazando a la gente sin ton ni son!

—Lo que Izumi quiere decir —Ibiki no rodó los ojos, su máscara de tipo duro era demasiado buena para eso. Pero rodó los ojos interiormente con tanta fuerza que se podía palpar el sentimiento —Es que los Uchiha, con su desproporcionada ineptitud emocional sumada a la gran intensidad de sus sentimientos, se confunden mucho cuando se enamoran

—Oh, como los Pokemon entonces — Cayó en la cuenta Sai, sonrisa de cartón pintada con firmeza en el rostro — Tan confusos que se hieren a si mismos.

—Sai, no compares al Hokage con un Pokemon —Yamato sonaba cansado, como si corregir a Sai fuera cosa de todos los días –que lo era- y estuviera harto de ella —Es ofensivo.

—¿Qué problema hay con los Pokemon? —Izumi, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, mostraba por fin su mala cara de Uchiha. Frunciendo el ceño y con advertencia en sus ojos oscuros, era más que evidente que no era la dulce flor que pretendía ser. Era un demonio, como Naruto sospechaba — Es un juego muy interesante y complejo, lleno de diversida-

—Es para Oto-nin, mediocre. —Y Naruto que siempre había tomado a Yamato por alguien muy imparcial, así como diplomatico— Además, digimon es mucho mejor

Izumi hizo un sonido de ultraje, como si un gato se hubiera atascado en su garganta.

—¿Digimon? ¡Solo los incultos de Kumo prefieren esa mediocridad inverosímil a la grandiosa aventura Poke-

—¿Y que hay de Yu-gi-OH? —Quiso saber Sai, observando su nuevo Ninphone que había sacado de Hagoromo sabía donde. ¿Esa ropa que llevaba tenía siquiera bolsillos? Naruto lo dudaba. — Según Ninjapedia, es otro juego/serie animada muy popular

—Eso es de Iwa-nin. —Corearon los dos con disgusto.

—¿Podemos centrarnos, niños? —Ibiki no alzó la voz, pero no le hizo falta. Naruto sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. —El Hokage nos ha ordenado que hagamos de celestina. Porque, al parecer, su estatus romantico es ahora un asunto de estado.

—Creo que, si estuviera vivo, Danzo-sama hubiera sufrido un infarto al oir eso —Comentó sin captar la tensión del momento Sai. Su sonrisa adquirió algo más genuino en ella —Cuente conmigo en el amor, Hokage-sama

—¡Pero no lo digas así, que se malinterpreta! —Explotó Naruto con las mejillas algo más oscuras de lo normal. Qué podía decir, las caras de porcelanas femeninas en un cuerpo muy masculino era definitivamente su tipo y Naruto era muy débil frente a sus tentaciones.

(Además, Sasuke y Sai se parecían tanto que a veces Naruto creía que Sai era una especie de Kage Bushin de Uchiha mal acabado que cobró vida por cuenta propia y- bueno. Eso no importaba)

—¡Ooooh! ¡Una empresa para florecer el amor en la eterna primavera! —Definitivamente Gai estaba ligeramente extraño ese día. Había hablado demasiado poco. Si Naruto no conociera tan bien a Gai-sensei, diría que estaba molesto con el Hokage —¡Era de esperar que las brillantes Llamas de Hokage-sama intensifican su fervor en tan Noble Proposito! ¡Hokage-sama es, por supuesto, un gran partidario del sagrado ritual en el que dos almas comparten la eterna Primavera de la juventud Infinita!

—…Creo que eso quiere decir —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro —Que Gai-sensei también le apoya, Usurpa…Nichan.

Mierda.

Naruto no tenía que haber llamado 'nichan' a Itachi todavía. Eso era para más tarde, como cuando Sasuke ya no pudiera librarse de él nunca. (No que Naruto fuera a dejarle, pero eso del amor era más fácil sin resistencia) Como…dos años en su feliz matrimonio, o cuando su primer hijo se independizara, algo así.

Rápido, táctica de distracción

—¡Como yo, dattebayo! ¡Desde luego ayudaré a conquistar el corazón de Hinata-chan, de veras! —Naruto no estaba sudando, Itachi estaba sudando. O Yamato, o incluso Ibiki. Cualquiera menos Naruto porque Naruto no estaba nervioso para nada — ¡Ya lo hice una vez, no puede ser tan difícil!

—…

Itachi no dijo nada, pero por la manera en la que entrecerró sus ojos, magekyou sharingan girando perezosa y peligrosamente, Naruto tal vez no debería haber dicho la última parte

—Oi, Naruto —El gruñido de Kiba tampoco era especialmente acogedor, si se paraba a pensarlo — Si estás diciendo que Hinata es fácil vas a perder los dientes.

No, definitivamente. Naruto tuvo que haber cerrado el pico mientras podía.

—Kiba tiene razón —Oh no, Shino le estaba juzgando. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada desaprobatoria sobre su nuca, desaprobando amenazantemente con los miles de ojos de sus escarabajos come-chakra. Naruto no estaba asustado, Sai estaba asustado. — Hinata es una persona, no una conquista. Tu rechazo la hizo daño, no menosprecies sus sentimientos de una manera tan casual.

Naruto iba a morir siendo la comida de bichos y no podía dejar el mundo tan pronto, quien iba a desposar al teme y ser el mejor Hokage que había existido si lo hacía. El mundo le necesitaba.

—No vuelva a faltarle el respeto a Hinata-san de esa manera — Se oyó la voz grave del Hokage. Sonaba…sonaba como un ninja renegado al que no le importaría especialmente limpiar tus entrañas de sus kunais. Kurama tenía razón, se dio cuenta, el clan Uchiha esta compuesto por engendros del mal. Demonios. —Es una orden, Naruto.

O-oh. Sin honorificos ni nada. Naruto había aprendido (a golpes) que las sutilezas eran muy importantes con los Uchiha.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

—H-hai —Naruto tragó. Lo admitía, estaba aterrado.

—¿Hyuga Hinata, uh? —Musitó Izumi, mirando entretenida a su primo lejano. —Hice un par de misiones con su equipo hace tiempo. Es una niña muy dulce

—…Hn. — Ese Hn era algo reticente.

—Es cierto. Tiene la misma edad que tu hermano —Sai no había cambiado su expresión en toda la conversación y parecía creer que ladear la cabeza era todo énfasis que necesitaba hacer al habla. A Naruto le recordaba un búho —Menudo asaltacunas

Yamato le dio una colleja. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿A…asaltacunas? —Enunció lentamente Itachi, parpadeando un par de veces sus gruesas pestañas y dejando entrever su confusión en sus afilados e intensos ojos azabache. Sasuke le mataría si se enterara que había pensado eso de las facciones de su futuro cuñado.

(¿Veis? Un tipo. Naruto y Sakura lo compartían, esa "debilidad patológica" por los apuestos y oscuros príncipes de porcelana que tanto les atormentaban. Malditos Uchiha y sus genes injustamente programados hacia la perfección humana)

—¡La flor de la primavera y el afecto no atiende a razón ni momento, simplemente flocere y embauca con su dulce aroma al incauto! ¡Asi es como el más valiente y noble de los guerreros cae bajo presa de la dulce condena del amor!

Eso tenía que ser otro idioma. Naruto nunca sabrá cómo el equipo Gai completaba misiones si su líder les hablaba en japonés cado dos por tres.

—Exacto—Por algún motivo desconocido Yamato había entendido lo dicho. Pensaba que eso era algo que solo Kakashi podía hacer —No hay edad en el amor

—Mergh—Naruto sacó la lengua asqueado con el argumento— Eso era lo mismo que decía Ero-sennin cuando era un pervertido con chicas de mi edad.

El grito ahogado de Itachi, que había cerrado los ojos dramáticamente, era todo lo que se podía escuchar en el súbito y asfixiante silencio que sacudió el despacho.

Tal vez Naruto tampoco tendría que haber dicho eso.

—Oh no no—Saltó de repente Izumi a Itachi con ojos entrecerrados —Conozco esa expresión. La he visto antes. —Le señaló con gesto de advertencia—Esa expresión no trae nada bueno

—¡Mi más valioso lider! —Explotó Gai con menos de su exuberancia habitual— No porque dos flores sean del mismo color son iguales. ¡No debes confundir el veneno de la amapola frente a la pureza de una rosa!

—Yo…jamás quise violar a Hinata-san de esa manera—Susurró Itachi, el melodrama Uchiha™ saliendo sin esfuerzo de sus labios.

—A ver, que cinco años no son cincuenta—Rió nerviosamente Yamato intentando salvar la situación

—Además, Hinata-san tiene 18 años, es legal —Añadió Sai con su sonrisa siniestra.

—Niño, que no ayudas—Masculló Izumi entre dientes. Itachi rápidamente la clavó una mirada penetrante

—Sai-san tiene la misma edad que Hinata-san y tu tienes la misma que yo. Te refieres a él como niño. —Remarcó, más inexpresivo que nunca —Jamás fui consciente de mi perversión. —Susurró sin inflexión en la voz. Pero Naruto tenía mucha inteligencia emocional, sabía de estas cosas. Estaba profundamente arrepentido

—Oh, pero yo no soy virgen —Sai volvió a sonreir. Naruto supuso que si tuviera más rango de emociones la sonrisa que quería poner en su rostro era una angelical. Seguía siendo la de cartón de siempre pero por lo menos lo seguía intentando— Ino-chan se aseguró de ello

—Ugggh—Estalló Naruto puede que infantilmente —¡Nadie quiere saber de tus escapadas sexuales con Ino!

—¡Que narices tiene que ver la virginidad con todo esto! —Explotó Kiba de la nada — Y mientras que estoy muy de acuerdo en eso de que no debas fijarte en chicas mucho más jóvenes que tu- —Kiba dejó de hablar de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta lo que iba a decir — No, no. Tienes razón. Deja de mirar a Hinata de esa manera depravada y pederasta que tienes —Asintió un para de veces, ojos cerrados y expresión satisfecha.

Shino le dio una colleja

—¡Oii!

—Lo que Kiba quería decir es que esta discusión es irrelevante. —Las gafas de Shino brillaron ominosas—¿Por qué? Porque Hinata es una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y la degradas más negándola la opción de elegir que alejándote por razones nobles innecesarias.

—No estarás insinuando que- —Comenzó a decir Kiba con ojos entrecerrados. Casi enseñaba los dientes en amenaza

—Sí. Lo he decidido. Ayudaremos a Hokage-sama.

—¿Por qué? —Kiba sonaba resignado, a pesar de guiñarle el ojo a su novio tras robarle descaradamente la muletilla. Shino solo alzó una ceja en respuesta. Naruto contuvo el impulso de bufar.

Y luego llamaban raros a él y a Sasuke.

—Porque tras ver en persona la angustia emocional que sufre Hokage-sama puedo confirmar que sus sentimientos hacia Hinata son genuinos. —Las palabras de Shino sonaban sinceras y llenas de buenas intenciones. No obstante, hubo un destello ligeramente maléfico en sus gafas.

…No, Naruto tampoco sabía cómo se podía ser expresivo con un accesorio. Había dejado de cuestionarse esa clase de cosas tras una exposición continua a la excentricidad verde que era Maito Gai. Y Rock Lee, por asociación.

—…¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando? —Le preguntó Kiba formando lentamente una sonrisa repleta de colmillos. La extraña relación entre los Inuzukas y sus canes nunca había sido más evidente.

—La regla número tres del equipo 8. —Aclaró misteriosamente. Algo más agresivo que el hambre cruzó fugazmente las facciones de Kiba.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor a sus órdenes, Hokage-sama! —El entusiasmo de Kiba era contagioso. Naruto no pudo evitar imitar su posición frente a su líder

—¡Puedes contar con nosotros, dattebayo!

—…—Itachi se giró melancólicamente hacia la ventana tras haberles dado el asentimiento más minúsculo que podía hacerse. Si Naruto no conociese como conocía a su futuro cuñado, diría que esa mirada trágica de héroe de Icha Icha era su forma de expresar que toda esperanza estaba perdida.

Menos mal que Naruto conocía muy bien a los Uchiha y a sus tendencias de diva.

—¡YOSH! ¡Realicemos esta noble empresa en busca de la eterna primavera del amor!

Después de todo, con un equipo como el que había reunido Itachi no tenía de que preocuparse

—Soy yo o lo del Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor parece un mal eufemismo para un prostíbulo— Yamato tenía su cara de tronco, esa que parecía tallada en madera por todo lo que expresaba.

—Lo parece. —Confirmó Izumi con una sonrisa forzada.

—Fantastico.

* * *

Itachi jamás admitiría que estaba disfrutando actuando como un acosador, por más verdad que fuese. En su defensa, llevaba mucho tiempo atrapado detrás de un pupitre, despacho del Kage o no. Su nueva misión, por más ridícula o falsa o acosadora que fuese, era lo más cerca que había estado de la acción en meses.

Francamente, lo necesitaba. Y el espionaje era una de las principales ocupaciones ninja.

(Que el objeto de estudio en cuestión fuera el sujeto más interesante que Itachi hubiese tenido el placer de espiar...bueno, eso no hacía daño)

Hinata se quedó inmóvil un momento su mano azul con chakra a milímetros del poste de madera que llevaba apaleando toda la mañana. Instintivamente, Itachi se escondió bajo tres capas de genjutsu, o puede que cinco, además de un sello especial que le hacía indetectable. A su derecha, podía sentir la incrédula mirada que Kiba y Shino acababan de lanzarle, torpemente escondidos bajos los sellos de sus máscara ANBU que ideó el mismísimo Nidaime. Itachi les devolvió la mirada con calma, como si no acabara de tomar más precauciones para ocultarse del byakugan de una de sus jounin que las que tomaría espiando a un Kage en territorio enemigo.

(...Le entró el pánico. No estaba preparado para hablar con Hinata todavía)

—¿Algo que decir?—Inquirió

—...No

Itachi no les dedicó otra mirada. Hinata había proseguido con su entrenamiento, esta vez pasando fluidamente de una kata a otra. Sus movimientos eran tan elegantes, tan ergonómicos, que Itachi podría haber estado viendola por horas. Un viejo dicho de su clan, cuyo origen según los rumores era el mismísimo Uchiha Madara, era que una buena lucha era como un baile.

Hinata era una bailarina excelente.

—Um, no— Le sacó de su trance bruscamente Kiba —Estamos aquí para recopilar información de Hinata, no para, para-

—Encarnar con total precisión y detalle el sentimiento de 'anhelo' —Completó Shino con su voz impasible. Itachi les ignoró, ocupado como estaba en la curva del cuello de Hinata, en el destello de sus finos tobillos. — Con todo el respeto, está siendo usted un pervertido, Hokage-sama.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Otra vez el mismo cuento. A Itachi no le gustaba cuando lo insinuó su prima, mucho menos cuando lo hacía Aburame Shino. Hinata era una adulta, una mujer hecha y derecha, un auténtica kunoichi en edad de casarse. A Itachi no le gustaban las niñas porque no era ningún pervertido.

El considerable pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba rápidamente con su agitada respiración. Con la camiseta negra estándar que llevaba, Itachi podía ver gotas de sudor recorrer su clavícula. Kiba empezó a gruñir suavemente. El Hokage cerró sus ojos, derrotado.

No. Itachi no era ningún pervertido, pero corría el peligro de serlo.

—He venido aquí según vuestra sugerencia— Su voz tal vez sonaba un poco más ronca que de normal. Se sintió súbitamente juzgado. Itachi decidió fingir estar afónico para lo que quedaba de día.

—¡Para recopilar información, no practicar voyerismo!—Explotó Kiba, consiguiendo que Itachi perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y cayera de su rama. Golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

¿Vo...voyerismo?

Su chakra estalló en una explosión de proporciones ridículas y mejillas arreboladas, disipando cualquier genjutsu o técnica usada para ocultarle. Itachi permaneció ignorante, su indignación manteniéndose ajeno de su situación. Cómo se atrevía ese perro, insinuando que él… que Itachi sería capaz de… Él jamás sucumbiria a esa clase de depravación.

—Respeto demasiado a Hinata-san como para hacer esa clase de cosas —Masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Que clase de cosas? —Escuchó a un angel detrás suyo y supo que había caído en el infierno. Su garganta era incapaz de hacer sonido alguno —¿Hokage-sama?

Llámame Aticha, Hinata-kun

El recuerdo de la noche anterior solo sirvió para atrofiar aún más sus sentidos. Itachi sintió como su respiración se aceleraba. Todas las memorias que tan cuidadosa y brutalmente había reprimido pasaron por sus ojos como la película muda más horrible del mundo. Empezó a ver mal el campo de entrenamiento. La había llamado bruja. Un pitido in crecendo empezó a inundar sus orejas. Se había referido a ella como 'kun', el sufijo menos romantico que había. O la consideraba todavía una niña, pensaba de ella solo como la clase de amigos que solo podrían ser platónicos, o peor aún, era un signo de condescendencia especialmente cruel para alguien con la experiencia de Hinata. Sus ojos escocían. La había dejado abandonada en un callejón oscuro, tras ejecutar una serie de...de-

—¿Hokage-sama, está usted bien?

Itachi tenía que salir de allí.

* * *

Izumi estaba muy poco impresionada. De hecho, estaba tan poco impresionada que se había saltado la decepción por completo y había caído en un estado desconocido hasta el momento, estaba infracogida.

(Ya sabéis, como el antónimo a sobrecogida y- sip, estaba claro, Anko-senpai tenía razón cuando la había prohibido inventar nuevos terminos porque infracogido era horrible y ni siquiera había tenido que decirla en alto para darse cuenta)

—Dime que estás bromeando —No suplicó, su linaje y residencia en el departamento de T&I la habían curado de malos hábitos como ese pero estuvo cerca

—Nope —Kiba pronunció la p como quien explota una bomba de chicle. —Se cayó del árbol todo rojo, rompió cinco genjutsu y dos barreras de fuinjutsu en segundos y huyó despavorido cuando Hinata le preguntó si estaba bien.

Izumi entrecerró los ojos

—Cómo de despavorido

—Más rápido que Naruto cuando hay oferta en Ichirakus

Izumi maldijo por lo bajo, ignorando el indignado '¡Hey!' del jinchuruki. La situación era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Habían subestimado a Uchiha Itachi. El Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor tendría que usar otro de sus numerosos (horribles) planes para solucionar algo como esto.

(El Escuadrón Sustituto en el Amor era un desastre de proporciones épicas. Izumi estaba segura que Itachi había dejado su cerebro tirado en algún sitio después de darse cuenta de su enamoramiento - Finalmente. Izumi solo les había visto juntos una vez, cuando coincidieron en el festival de tanabata y la manera en la que Itachi miraba cada palabra salir de los labios de Hinata como si pudiera atraparla entre sus dedos era delatadora. Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que Itachi decidió dejar de ser un ser humano funcional, no lo sabía

...Aunque probablemente no supieran leer las microexpresiones de robot de su primo.)

— ¿De quién es el turno? —Preguntó inocentemente Sai. Sacó una pequeña libreta de sus bolsillos inexistentes. Izumi no creía apropiado vestir según tus tendencias sadomasoquistas fuera del dormitorio pero Sai nunca había sido dado a convencionalismos. —Según mi investigación, Hokage-sama debería mostrarse más asertivo respecto a Hinata. Muchos de mis libros aseguran que un —Miró a su cuaderno — 'Macho Alfa Dominante y Viril' es el-

—No. —Cortó Ibiki, con el mismo matiz de quien está resignado a una experiencia muy desagradable que antes.

—¿Mi información no es correcta? —Sai ladeó la cabeza. Si el gesto fuese un poco más natural, parecería un cachorro apaleado. —Estaba seguro de que mis fuentes eran-

—No.

—¿A quien sugiere entonces, Ibiki-san?

Ibiki suspiró, derrotado. Izumi conocía el sentimiento. Les había costado tres horas decidirse por el plan de Kiba y Shino, la mayoría del tiempo pasadas discutiendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto (Ese Yamato era un hereje y Izumi le haría entrar en razón sobre Pokemon pero quizás en otra ocasión), votando quien era el mayor experto en el amor de los presentes como para liderar semejante misión (...Maito Gai, con su relación estable de Eternos Rivales Compartiendo la Juventud en la Primavera Infinita con Hatake Kakashi les aplastó a todos. Tal era la fuerza de la Bestia Verde de Konoha) y cual plan tenía más probabilidades de ganar. Kiba y Shino, novios recientes pero estables, compañeros de equipo de Hinata, alumnos de una mitad de la Relación de Rivalidad y Juventud Infinita, habían sido la opción evidente.

Su plan- la recopilación de información para averiguar los gustos y preferencias de Hinata, aunque francamente horrible, tampoco les había sonado tan mal. Desde luego, tenía muchas menos posibilidades de desastre que la declaración desde el monte de los kages que había propuesto Gai-san.

Aun así, Itachi había hecho trizas el plan. Había gastado horas -Izumi estaría más preocupada por el estado de Konoha con un Hokage tan ausente si el resto del Escuadrón Sustituto en el Amor no hubiera tenido que lidiar con todo el papeleo del día- en mirar a Hyuga Hinata entrenar, desvelando cero preferencias y gustos personales.

—¿No es evidente? — Preguntó Morino sarcásticamente — Uzumaki como no devuelvas el gorro a Hokage-sama me encargaré personalmente de despellejarte.

Naruto silenciosamente pasó el gorro con el que le había pasado jugando mientras el resto hacía el trabajo del Hokage -el mismo trabajo al que Naruto inspiraba, el mismo que podría haber probado con antelación el muy idiota vago que merecía-

Estaba haciendo un puchero. Izumi se rendía con esa panda de inútiles

—Lo haré yo— Sentenció, desafiando con una mirada al resto para que la contradijera. Tristemente, todos asintieron completamente de acuerdo, incluso el desastre de Kage mirando melancólicamente por la ventana que era incapaz de participar en su vida romántica de ninguna manera aparte de para aniquilarla.

Violenta y repetidamente.

—Es lo más lógico —Asintió Yamato —Como mujer, entiendes más de esta clase de cosas —Izumi sintió como sus ojos se entrecerraban contra su voluntad —Quiero decir, se os da mejor esas cosa del romance y- y-

—Por supuesto que sí —Izumi sonrió sin dientes—Todo el mundo sabe que la mayor preocupación de una mujer es encontrar el amor —Yamato, el hereje imbecil, parpadeó con confusión. Como si Izumi acabara de sacudir una de las verdades del mundo.

—…¿No lo es?

Izumi se iba a tragar a ese poste de madera pretendiendo ser shinobi enterito. Y le escupiría luego.

—Francamente, me sorprende que nos dejen ser ninja.—Abrió los ojos con incredulidad exagerada— Hagoromo sabe que en presencia de un galán conquistador perderíamos los papeles y cualquier clase de lealtad

—No, espera yo no-

—Además, ¿qué pasaría si el objeto de nuestro afecto corriera peligro? Seguro que le priorizaremos sobre la misión, como las eternas románticas que somos. —Suspiró falsamente afligida. Le miró entre sus pestañas —El amor lo puede todo, ¿sabes?

—Izumi.

—Oh, por no hablar del riesgo de quedarnos embarazadas. —Izumi ignoró a su tutor, de la misma manera que había ignorado cuando todos los presentes habían dado un enorme paso atrás como dejando a Yamato a su merced — pero eso no es lo peor ¿Te puedes creer que hay mujeres que se atreven a actuar como si tuvieran el mismo derecho y poder de un varonil shinobi? Y peor aún — añadió con dramatismo —Mujeres que quieren liderar su propio equipo. Como si no fueran a abandonarlo nada más formar una familia.

—Yo —Yamato carraspeó, rojo, sudoroso y claramente incómodo —Um, yo no sé nada sobre eso.

—¿Oh?— Inquirió, voz suave como la seda. Dio un paso adelante, con sus manos rozando el chaleco de Yamato en una burla a una pareja ayudando a otra a estar presentable —Estoy segura de que jamás te has parado a pensar en ello —Comentó, jugueteando con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Podía ver el sonrojo bajar por su cuello. Era gratificante —Después de todo, ¿por que ibas a preocuparse con los prejuicios con los que tienen que combatir a diario tus compañeras? Eres un hombre fuerte —Comenzó a subirle la cremallera —No tienes tiempo para tonterías como esa. Quizá, cuando te enamores, lucharás por el honor y reputación de tu amada mientras ella te admira en la distancia, como debe ser —Izumi sonrió dulcemente, la punta de sus colmillos semioculta entre sus labios —¿No estás de acuerdo, Yamato-kun?

—Suficiente, Izumi.

Izumi frunció la boca, dedos aun subiendo la cremallera del vegetal frente a ella. Chasqueó la lengua con insatisfacción pero obedeció a su jefe. Soltó la cremallera y dio un paso atrás, recuperando su porte poco impresionada

—¿Izumi-san? —La voz de Yamato se rompió a mitad de frase. Estaba claramente avergonzado. —Quería disculparme, nunca quise insinuar-

—Oh, por favor —Izumi rodó los ojos. Tal vez estaba pagando un millón de frustraciones diarias con el ex-ANBU —Los hombres como tu nunca queréis ser machistas pero lo sois de todas formas. —Yamato hizo una expresión curiosa ante ello. Entre la aceptación y la indignación. —¿Quieres saber porque soy la indicada para continuar esta farsa?

—El Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor no es ninguna- Empezó a decir Sai

—Porque, al parecer, soy la unica que ve a las mujeres como personas y no una especie distinta —Declaró con fuerza. Itachi frunció el ceño desde su posición en la ventana, el primer signo de vida que había dado desde que entró de nuevo al despacho

—Yo siempre he tratado a las mujeres como shinobis —Dijo

—Me alegra saber que uno siempre puede contar con la ruidosa excepción entre los hombres. Indra os salve de tener que sufrir algún prejuicio —Contestó Izumi a través de una sonrisa pintada. Itachi no siguió con la conversación. Ibiki rodó los ojos.

—Déjate de sermones y ve al grano de una vez, Uchiha.

—Hai, shishou— Concedió inmediatamente —El mayor problema que tienes, Hokage-sama, es que no sabe mantener su compostura.— Izumi sonrió lentamente, un gesto de un depredador —Pero tengo un plan.

* * *

—No va a funcionar —La aseguró Itachi mientras manoseaba uno de los rollos de canela que habían comprado. Estaban en un pequeño café, uno de los favoritos de Hinata (Porque recopilar información de alguien cuando tenías a las dos personas que la conocían mejor de su familia a tu disposición era una de las mayores pérdidas de tiempo que Izumi había oído jamás, malditos sean Kiba y Shino. Hatake Kakashi les había enseñado demasiado bien el arte de la decepción) Itachi no estaba particularmente nervioso. No obstante, si su Hokage tuviera algun sistema antes de participar en tragedia tras tragedia, sus subordinados ya harían hecho algo para impedirlo.—Hinata-san no es de esa clase de personas.

Izumi, frente a él, llevando un bonito y discreto vestido, alzó una ceja escéptica. El ambiente de una cita era casi asfixiante, sobre todo por las flores. Y las velas.

—Los celos son una emoción humana, todo el mundo pasa por ellos —Señaló.

—No Hinata-san— Negó Itachi. Sus manos seguían despedazando su bollo poco a poco. Izumi raramente le había visto tan incómodo— No me gusta este plan

—Te sientes culpable —Se dio cuenta, la emoción tan extraña en su amigo que la costó hasta entonces encontrarla. — ¿Por qué? —Era algo ridículo. Ni siquiera la había pedido salir y ya estaba actuando como un marido al que le tocaba una misión de seducción. Sonrió sin darse cuenta —De todas formas los celos son solo un bonus del plan

—Definiste tu plan como 'tener una falsa cita para que una celosa Hinata de el primer paso porque Hokage-sama solo está tropezando y ha cruzado la línea de gracioso a patético hace dos capítulos.'

—Hmm, si, dije eso. —Y no se arrepentía ni un poquito.

—Hn.

—Oh vamos, no seas así. No era como si pudiera decir la verdad con el resto del Escuadrón Sustituto en el Amor delante. Creeme, te he hecho un favor

—¿Hn?

—Sí. El verdadero motivo por el que he propuesto una falsa cita —Izumi se acercó a Itachi, dando la apariencia de intimidad a cualquier observador — Es para que practiques.

—Oh.

—Me parezco un poco a Hinata-san, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

El ojo de Izumi se contrajo involuntariamente ante la rapidez de la respuesta. Había algo ligeramente insultante en la firmeza con la que Itachi había negado el parecido que muchas personas habían remarcado. Su propia madre incluida, muchas gracias

—Simplemente finge que soy ella.—Dijo entre dientes, una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa pintada en el rostro —Ahora pídeme una cita

—...Ten una cita conmigo —Obedeció Itachi sin entusiasmo

—Hinata-chan —Completó, muy consciente de lo poco metido que estaba en su papel

—Oh. Entiendo. —Itachi murmuró para sí — Colocandome en la posición de Hinata-san me obligas a meterme en su cabeza para ser consciente de las probabilidades de rechazo y darme confianza. Muy astuto, Izumi-chan.

—… — Izumi cerró los ojos un instante, buscando fuerzas. Qué demonios — ¿Y funciona?

—No. Si estuviera en la posición de Hinata-san, me rechazaría.

Izumi no se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano pero fue algo demasiado cercano para su confort.

—Comete tu postre, anda.

Cómo Itachi se las arreglaba para ser tan torpe cuando era de naturaleza elegante, no lo sabía. Francamente, si la enamorada fuera otra que Hyuga Hinata sospecharía de juego sucio. Un sello del amor, una droga afrodisiaca, un jutsu prohibido del clan Yamanaka, un truco de sharingan- cualquier cosa menos aceptar la verdad.

Dio un sorbo a su té, ya templado. Delicioso. Izumi no solía venir mucho a esa cafetería, acostumbrada a la pastelería de Uchiha Jiro como estaba, pero tal vez tendría que venir más. La relación calidad precio era increible.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta la hizo desviar la vista inconscientemente hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar tensarse al ver quien entraba.

Oh no.

Esto iba a acabar en desastre (de nuevo) si Izumi no actuaba con rapidez.

—Queda poco para los Examenes Chunnin —Ofreció el primer tópico que se le pasó por la cabeza, suplicando para que la jounin no les viera. O al menos Itachi no la viera. Por suerte había elegido sentarse de espaldas a la puerta y el mostrador. — ¿Donde se celebraba este año?

—El examen es dentro de dos semanas, en Kirigakure. Mei-donno me ha pedido el favor de ir un poco antes. — Itachi parecía volver a la normalidad hablando del trabajo, su competencia como hokage intacta, gracias a Indra. Izumi no podía creerse que su desesperada estrategia estuviese funcionando

—¿Oh? —Izumi sonrió, actuando a la perfección como un pariente interesado, picando un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario —¿Y qué favor es este Itachi-kun?

—Quiere que asista a un festival de cine, o bueno, melodrama, para celebrar el quinto aniversario desde la fundación de los K-dramas. —Dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo demente- el mismo del que todos los Uchiha tenían un recuerdo preciso, de esos que tenías grabado en la memoria con el sharingan porque la experiencia había sido así de Traumática. La Intervención no había sido divertida, precisamente.

—Sabes que no puedes ver K-dramas desde —Izumi contuvo un escalofrío —la Intervención.

—Era de esperarse, por supuesto —Itachi la ignoró — Un proyecto tan logrado como los K-dramas —Izumi rodó los ojos con tanto impetú que Itachi se cortó a mitad de frase.

—Mira Itachi todos tenemos nuestros vicios. Pero lo tuyo con los K-dramas en una adicción. Por tu propio bien, espero que no recaigas en ellos

—Como Hokage, no puedo arriesgar la paz entre países por algo tan inocuo como-

—Itachi-sama, Izumi-san, que gusto verlos.

Izumi tenía que admitir que la manera en la que Itachi se había paralizado por completo, boca abierta incluida, era sumamente entretenida. La tentación de dejar que se cavara otro hoyo era irresistible, pero Izumi sabía que su deber era ayudarle. Ser un miembro del Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor era un trabajo muy duro, oscuro y lleno de sacrificios.

—Hinata-san. Un placer, como siempre.

Izumi sonrió amablemente a la chica, que de verdad era como mirar en un espejo en otro clan. Itachi no reaccionó, haciendo su mejor imitación a una estatua a su lado. Izumi mantuvo su expresión intacta mientras le daba una patada disimulada para que reaccionara

—Hinata —Su boca se volvió a paralizar abierta. Patada. Itachi cerró la boca.— san. Cuanto tiempo sin verla

—...Nos hemos visto esta mañana, Hokage-sama

Itachi hizo una mueca y empezó a mostrar síntomas de un bloqueo mental. Patada. Hizo un amago de sonrisa. Huh. Menudo truco había descubierto Izumi

—Ah. Se me debió olvidar. —Su respetado Kage hizo otra mueca, una más cercana a una sonrisa. Patada. Itachi se giró hacia ella con la misma muerte silenciosa en su ojos que usaba antes de finiquitar a sus enemigos — No sabía que conocía a Izumi-chan

 _Chan_ \- Izumi vio como vocalizaba Hinata. Por supuesto, Izumi le dio una patada a Itachi por semejante metedura de pata. Ugh, hombres.

—Coincidimos en una misión hace tiempo. —Izumi continuo graciosamente como si no acabara de dejar un moretón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en la espinilla de su dictador militar, el encanto personificado. — No sabía que venías a este café

—Si, es uno de mis sitios favoritos de Konoha.

Patada.

—Los rollos de canela estás muy ricos— Comentó robóticamente Itachi. Parecía sorprendido consigo mismo. Pequeñas victorias

—Son mi postre favorito — Se sonrojo Hinata. Izumi solo tuvo un momento de pánico al ver el entero y destrozado rollo de canela en el plato de Itachi. Patada. Itachi pilló su mirada significativa.

Izumi contuvo el impulso de golpear su frente contra la mesa. El muy idiota se acababa de meter el rollo de canela entero en la boca.

Patada.

Itachi mastico, ignorándola completamente. Izumi no se atrevía a mirar la reacción de Hinata. El sonido de la campanilla de la entrada sonó y Izumi no pudo resistirlo más, miró. Hinata tenía la vista fija sobre las flores y velas en la mesa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Izumi se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la dirección en la que estaba yendo su mente. El viaje facial de los rasgos de Hinata no dejaba mucho a la imaginación: incredulidad, decepción, resignación. Algo humoroso y amargo cruzó su rostro como un relámpago, desapareciendo inmediatamente después. Patada. Itachi solo vislumbro la sonrisa triste con la que se había quedado Hinata pero fue suficiente como para conseguir que se volviera a paralizar completamente.

Patada.

—Oh. No quería interrumpir—Dijo, sincera y sin rastro de acusación en los ojos. Menudo momento para que el truco de la patada dejara de funcionar. Izumi sonrió nerviosamente, lista para negarlo todo cuando Itachi se atragantó.

No se atragantó como quien bebe por el canal equivocado, no. El muy idiota se atragantó de verdad. De asfixia. Si no se estuviera muriendo delante de sus ojos y Izumi no estuviera en shock, le mataría.

Inmediatamente una voz que Izumi no estaba preparada para oír aseguró que tenía la situación bajo control y ejecutó la maniobra heimlich en la misma bocanada de aire. La medio masticada masa del dulce de canela se cayó en el pie de Izumi con un sonido sordo que no pudo apreciar. Hana Inuzuka les sonrió cálidamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella, el momento en el que su sonrisa se congeló.

Patada. Patada. Patada.

—Hokage-sama, Izu-chan. —Hana enseñó sus impresionantes colmillos. Izumi dio tres patadas más, presa del pánico.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Estaba segura que si decía algo, vomitaría.

—Itachi-sama —Escuchó como a través de la pared a Hinata preocuparse por Itachi —¿Está usted bien? Tome un poco de agua — Izumi no podía desviar la vista de los fieros ojos castaños de Hana, que la habían atrapado como un lobo hacía con un cervatillo.

—¡Hana! —La voz de Izumi se rompió a mitad de sílaba. Era humillante. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hinata y yo tenemos una cita —Hana alzó una ceja con algo de sorna. Para Izumi, el mundo se acabó al oír esas palabras. Cita. Se lo había dicho tan a la ligera, además. Como si no hubieran pasado años jugando con la línea entre amigas y novias, como si Izumi no hubiera pasado media vida desesperadamente enamorada de ella.

Como si no hubieran roto- amistad o relación o lo que fuese que tuvieran- semanas antes.

—Qué casualidad—Izumi canalizó la furia que sentía cada vez que otro familiar la mirada con pena porque los Uchiha solo se enamoran una vez y Hana la había rechazado — Nosotros también.

Ver el dolor y la humillación cruzar el rostro de Hinata Hyuga en rafagas le recordó como un balde de agua fría que eso no iba sobre sus sentimientos. Itachi le dio tal patada que casi rompió su rodilla. Camufló un quejido de dolor en una risa nerviosa.

(La iban de echar del Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor y, pese a que Izumi jamás hubiera querido involucrarse en algo tan ridículo, esa era una falta que su expediente no podía permitirse.)

—Hana-san bromea —La sonrisa de Hinata era muy genuina a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, como si estuviera acostumbrada a sonreír en vez de llorar. Oh. Probablemente a esto se refería Itachi cuando decía que no era como el resto. Sus celos no se manifestaban en enfados, sino que se quedaban como tristeza.

(Se merecía la expulsión)

—Técnicamente tenemos una cita médica, Hina —Hana sonrió, todo colmillos. Izumi adoraba esa expresión. Quería enterrarla entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio. Itachi la pegó otra patada exactamente en el mismo sitio haciendo que se mordiera más labio de la cuenta. Izumi tragó sangre para no gritar.

Ahí iba su rótula.

—No quiero que malinterpreten la situación. — Esa chica tenía que ser un ángel para considerar los sentimientos de alguien que la había rechazado, había molestado a su hermana pequeña borracho como una cuba y había aparecido al día siguiente en una cita con otra.

Hana sonrió, un suspiro indulgente y cariñoso escapando de sus labios. Era hermosa.

(Era alguien fuera de su alcance. _Los Uchiha solo se enamoran una vez_ , le decían el resto cargados de pena, sonrisas compasivas en rasgos compartidos, _y tu amor ya no te quiere._

Todo el mundo se apiadaba de Izumi y lo único que había sido capaz de sacarla del hoyo de un corazón roto había sido su orgullo herido. Al menos el cabrón de Shisui le dio un gato como compañía, comentario de 'como dentro de poco vas a empezar a coleccionarlos como una loca' o no.

Izumi esperaba que estuviese sufriendo en su misión en el Pais del Arroz. Aunque su minino Madara fuera un encanto)

—No hay nada que malinterpretar —La contestó Itachi mirándola intensamente. Izumi recordó con horror su misión y cerró los ojos con pesar. Menudo idiota, intentando comunicarse con Hinata telepáticamente y diciendo completamente lo contrario

—Por supuesto que no.—Cortó Hana. Siempre había tenido el don de la oportunidad —Aquí todos somos so-

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —Se escapó de entre sus labios. — ¿Hice algo mal?

Patada.

Oh.

Izumi era otra idiota. Tal vez viniera de familia.

—No creo que ese sea un tema que discutir aquí, Izu. —La voz de Hana era calmada, paciente. Para Izumi es como si hubiera cogido un kunai y se hubiera retorcido en una herida abierta.

—No me llames Izu.

—¿Aun sigues con eso? Han pasado más de un mes, sabes. Pensé que ya habrías superado lo nuestro.

Izumi se forzó a sí misma a sonreír

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Ahora estoy con alguien.

—¿Ah sí?

Patada.

—Mhmm— Izumi resistió el impulso de gritar —Es mucho mejor que tu. En todos los sentidos.

Guau. Izumi era la reina de la sutileza. Si la hubiera oído Ibiki-shishou, la desheredaba.

—Enhorabuena, Hokage-sama, Izumi-san. Me alegra que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro.—Interrumpió suavemente Hinata con una sonrisa temblorosa. Oh mierda. Pensaba que estaba con Itachi. Se giró para ver mejor al paralizado supuesto novio de Izumi — Espero que sean muy felices.

Esa sonrisa que tenía era muy triste. Y genuina, que era lo peor de todo.

—¡Itachi y yo no estamos saliendo! —Se levantó rápidamente sobre su rodilla rota al notar el aura de destrucción procediente de su Kage tras ver la expresión de Hinata. No tenía activado el sharingan, gracias a Indra, pero Izumi le veía igual de capaz de pulverizarla en llamas negras e interminables torturas incluso sin él. Además se sentía culpable, cosa de la que se creía incapaz desde que se hizo la aprendiz de Morino ibiki.

Hana rodó los ojos.

—Entonces —Comenzó a decir, sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo —¿quien es esa misteriosa nueva pareja que tienes?

Izumi se quedó con la boca abierta sobre una rodilla rota, como la imbecil que realmente era.

—¡SOY YO! —Escuchó la voz de Yamato. Izumi se giró lo suficiente como para verle tropezar entrando en la cafetería, brazos llenos hasta lo ridículo de ramos de flores. Hubo un silencio incomodo —Si...siento llegar tarde, cariño —Tartamudeó Yamato, pálido como una sábana.

—Ah —Izumi cerró los ojos y sonrió pero en verdad quería llorar. O gritar. O cometer una masacre o dos — no es ningún problema, amor. Itachi-kun ha sido tan amable de esperar conmigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —Exclamó Yamato sobreactuando — Por eso estabais juntos en esa mesa para dos como una pareja — Habló sin mirar a Hinata. Estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo en no mirar a Hinata que estaba bastante claro a quien lanzaba el mensaje —No porque estuvieras en una cita, o fueseis pareja o nada de eso —Sonrió y si un árbol pudiera sonreír, sería más natural que las expresiones del rostro de Yamato.

El Escuadrón Sustituto del Amor había sido, de principio a fin, un error catastrófico.

—Amor —Dijo Izumi entre dientes —¿Las flores son para mi?

—¡SI! —Volvió a gritar antes de lanzarselas a la cara. Entre todos los ramos que tenía, el genio decidió lanzarle las rosas que aún tenían espinas.

Izumi recogió el ramo de donde había caído al suelo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor, ignorando la agonía de su rodilla y los muchos rasguños de la cara que había recibido las espinas de lleno. Le estaba entrando sangre en un ojo.

—No tenías porqué, amor —Dijo sin levantarse. En (otro) momento de pánico se dio cuenta que no podía. Si lo hacía, su rodilla cedería. Menudo desastre.

—¿Yamato? —Escuchó la voz de Hana con un deje de incredulidad —No puedo creer que hayas bajado tanto tus estándares que ahora estés con hombres.

—Se llama bisexualidad, Hana-san —Interrumpió Itachi —Debería repasar sus estudios en sexualidad y la discriminación sufrida a su causa.

Su primo podía ser un idiota incompetente pero siempre le guardaba las espaldas.

...Aunque si la ayudara a levantarse sobre la rodilla que acababa de romper, le ahorraría un montón de problemas más.

—Sí, bueno —Hana carraspeó, incómoda por lo que podía ser la primera vez en lo que llevaba en esa cafetería. Tal vez era que Itachi la había criticado, tal vez estaba extrañada porque Izumi seguía arrodillada en el suelo con un ramo en la mano, tal vez estaba distraída viendo la excelencia que era el culo de Izumi; había miles de posibilidades. Algunas más probables que otras, como la inegable atracción que desprendía Izumi— Espero que seáis felices. Un día tendríamos que quedar en una doble cita.

Izumi no había oído una idea peor en su día. Y eso que era miembro del escuadrón Sustituto en el amor. Un momento-

—¿Doble cita?—Repitió, una mano estrujando su corazón y otra su brazo. Ah, no. Ese era Yamato, que la ayudaba a levantarse por fin. La habilidad de mirar a la gente a los ojos en vez de a las rodillas estaba infravalorada — ¿Tienes novia?

—Eso espero —Hana se sonrojó, una mano masajeando su cuello y ojos marrones derritiendose como miel con calidez. Pensandolo mejor, mirar a la gente a los ojos estaba sobrevalorado. Era una mierda. — Shizune y yo vamos a tener nuestra primera cita el viernes. — Hana acompañó el sonrojo de una sonrisa timida que Izumi conocía muy bien. Después de todo, era la misma expresión que solía poner cuando hablaba de ella, era su expresión y no había dado permiso a nadie para que la robara.

Shizune era la peor persona del mundo y Izumi esperaba que se muriera enterrada en su propio bisturí de chakra, la muy-

—¿No estais saliendo?—La tímida voz de Hinata distrajo a todos los involucrados, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Itachi. El Hokage que, en (otro) momento de brillantez, había decidido que mirarla fijamente a los ojos como una estatua era la mejor solución a su dilema. Izumi estaba un 90% segura de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Izumi y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba su líder. Itachi siguió mirando fijamente a Hinata- estaba tan inmóvil que ni parecía respirar. Incluso estaba empezandose a poner un poco rojo.

—¿Izumi e Itachi?— Interrumpió Yamato con una risa incómodo en un tono situado en la octava equivocada para su timbre de voz. — ¡Que graciosa! No, Izumi está saliendo conmigo, Yamato. Itachi está soltero. Muy soltero. Disponible.

Izumi se rió nerviosamente para interrumpir la verborrea. La misión estaba completamente perdida. Era hora de actuar en su desesperación

—Es muy gracioso que pienses que estemos saliendo, Hinata—Dijo, preparando mentalmente su epitafio. Si Itachi no la había matado ya, la mataría por lo que iba a decir —Porque, de hecho, había quedado antes con Itachi para darle consejo sobre cómo pedirle una cita a la chica que le gusta —Le guiñó un ojo, demasiado comprometida con la farsa como para echarse a atrás.

Itachi había decidido pasar de la parálisis para saltar a la hiperventilación. Otro momento espectacular de la mano del Hokage.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, adorablemente confusa. Izumi mantuvo su mediocre, temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras un sudor frío le resbalaba por la nuca. Hinata frunció el ceño

—Esta mintiendome, Izumi-san.—La informó seriamente.

El puto byakugan era su peor enemigo, viendo todo y al mismo tiempo nada. ¿De verdad Hinata, de entre todas las mentiras y farsas transparentes que había dicho en menos de una hora, tenia que elegir esa para no creer? Izumi iba a desarrollar un tic nervioso. Podía sentir a Yamato tensarse como una Izumi abrió la boca, dispuesta a confesar los sentimientos de su jefe para acabar toda esta farsa cuando un ruido sordo la interrumpió.

Itachi se había desmayado.

Izumi sonrió nerviosamente al resto de incrédulos testigos de la catastrofe que era su Hokage y contuvo el impulso de gritar.

* * *

 **Así que...llevo un rato sin actualizar, ¿no? La verdad adoré todos los reviews del capitulo anterior, adoro que os gusten y cada día estoy más sorprendida del exito que tiene este capitulo. Introduzco muchos personakes y me pierdo un poco en ellos, es cierto, pero no me pude resistir cuando empecé escribiendo a Naruto y con uno vino otro y bieno. La falta de inspiración hace muchas cosas.**

 **A mi, personalmente, me hace irme por las ramas. Qué puedo decir, se me apareció** **Izumi ponme-la-personalidad-que-prefieras-con-tal-de-que-sea-maja-porque-salgo-solo-en-5-segundos Uchiha y PUM! Tomad el Escuadrón Sustituto en el Amor. Esta compuesto por un primo lejano vagamente incestuoso en su infancia- que, por supuesto, tambien sufre de desamor- un arbol muy humano y un humano muy vegetal (adoro a mi Yamato y a mi Sai y jamás voy a dejar los chistes de arboles. Sabeis porque? Porque Yamato no se concentra, hace la fotosintesis) una bestia verde repleta de juventud y una pareja que de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_ no quiere estar ahí. Oh, y luego esta Ibiki Morino. Porque ningun grupo ninja puede estar completo sin alguien cuya moral es más que cuestionable. **

**SPOILER: en el capitulo siguiente podremos ver el plan de Gai, Sai, Ibiki y alguna sorpresa más que se me ocurra.**

 **Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide.** HeraSwallow111: **El sufijo kun si que es masculino pero tambien se usa refiriendose a niños con los que no tienes mucha confianza que implica el chan, que es uno de esos sufijos adorables. Lo he explicado muy mal pero se usa más o menos asi.** BlackLadyHyuga **, como siempre, eres un amor. Y por si te queda alguna duda, soy capaz de hacerle muchas cosas a Itachi, Shisui, Izumi y el resto de Uchihas. Francamente, para ser semejante panda de gatos con planes maleficos y muchas veces carentes de logica, la gente se toma a los Uchiha demasiado en serio.**

 **Solo hay que mirar a Sasuke, rascas un poco todo su angst y emo-ción, y debajo solo hay un desastre. Quiero decir, normalmente tienen un trauma desmesurado para justificarlo pero estar, está. Creeme que esta.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios! Adoro saber que pensais sobre lo que escribo :)**


End file.
